Tooth and Claw
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Lisez le résumé à l'intérieur, j'ai la flemme XD C'est l'un de mes premiers délires hallucinogènes, alors ne soyez pas surpris si ça semble plus fou que d'autres fics x) Rated M pour présence de scène de sexe ou de violence explicites.
1. Chapter 1

Re-bonjour, les gens!

Comme je l'avais dit je poste cet étron... CHEF D'OEUVRE ici XD

Non honnêtement, je ne crois pas que ce sois l'un ou l'autre, mais une chose est sûre, je m'éclate à l'écrire et ce, depuis que j'ai 16 ans! (J'en ai 21 maintenant, DO THE MATH!)

Je la reposte ici, car plus personne ne va sur Sweetsauce, et je n'écris pas que pour moi ^^

J'avais pas vraiment de résumé à l'époque, mais je vais en concocter un maintenant x)

La vie de House va fortement changer quand un événement incroyable lui donne un peu plus de... Mordant.

Cette fic prend place vers la fin de la saison 6. Quand tout le monde était fou. Oui, vous savez? Sam, Lucaca et compagnie? Bref c'est après que Wilson jette House hors de l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble (...) Cuddy est fiancée avec la courgette (oui, c'était son petit nom affectueux sur le forum Sweetsauce), et House ne prend plus de Vicodine malgré le morceau de muscle de la taille du putain de poing de Hugh Laurie qui lui manque (...)

Oui, je pourrais écrire un pamphlet sur tous les éléments scénaristiques qui m'ont déplu depuis la saison 5 jusqu'au final de la saison 8, mais ça prendrait trop de temps.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez si vous ne connaissez pas, que vous re-découvrirez si vous connaissez déjà, et que dans les deux cas, ça vous plaira et que vous vous sentirez la force de laisser un commentaire XD

Ha oui, une dernière chose... RATED M IL Y AURA DU SEXE ET DE LA VIOLENCE YEAAAH!

Tooth and Claws .

* * *

Il soupira. Cuddy était engagée avec Lucas maintenant. Il avait fait des efforts pour lui montrer qu'il avait changé, mais rien n'était sortit de bon . Au contraire, Cuddy avait prit tout cela comme des attaques terroristes , et sa méfiance à son égard avait atteint le point de non-retour. Discuter était devenu impossible, elle était constamment sur ses gardes et maintenait des relations strictement professionnelles .  
Il grogna à la vue de sa moto . Un petit malin s'était amusé à lui crever les pneus.

Il hésita un bref instant.

Il était deux heures du matin (cas difficile). Il ne voulait pas réveiller Wilson ou l'interrompre dans une éventuelle activité nocturne avec Sam, leur relation était déjà assez tendue depuis que l'oncologue l'avait viré de l'appartement, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Pour une raison connue il n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre le bus.

Il n'avait pas assez sur lui pour le taxi.

Il faudrait donc qu'il se cogne les 8kms séparant son appartement de l'hôpital à pied .

Il tourna le regard vers le lac alors qu'il coupait par le par cet s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le reflet du croissant de lune dans l'eau.  
Il avait besoin d'un break. Sa jambe lui hurlait dessus. Il avala deux ibuprofènes et se laissa tomber sur un banc, écoutant les bruits nocturnes.

Il devrait peut-être songer à démissionner. Quel bien lui avait apporté PPTH ces derniers temps ? Il pourrait aller dans un autre hôpital , les convaincre de faire un département de diagnostiques, puis se tenir à carreau pour pas se faire virer .  
Là il oublierait Cuddy et se ferait une vie.

« N'importe quoi ! Comme si Cuddy était oubliable ! »

Un grognement le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement , scrutant l'obscurité, quand un violent choc le fit basculer par-dessus le dossier du banc.  
Il amortit tant bien que mal sa chute avec ses bras, roula sur le côté et se releva difficilement, resserrant sa poigne sur sa canne. A peine fut il sur ses pieds que la chose était de nouveau sur lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur . Il abattit sa canne de toute ses forces sur le museau de la bête, qui fit un bond en arrière et revint à la charge emprisonnant le bras droit du diagnosticien dans ses mâchoires . Il poussa un hurlement, un liquide chaud et poisseux trempa ses vêtements, il donna un coup de poing dans le museau du loup, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

La bête le lâcha, mais ses griffes acérées vinrent labourer son abdomen. House fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
Sonné, il ne put réagir quand l'énorme loup posa une patte sur son bras droit, l'autre sur son torse et approcha lentement ses crocs de sa gorge.  
Prise d'une impulsion , sa main gauche se saisit de la canne dont le pommeau alla s'enfoncer dans la gorge de la bête, qui, poussant des glapissements de douleur, pressa plus fort le bras de House. Le diagnosticien tint bon, et en un instant, la bête avait disparu .

House resta un instant au sol, la respiration saccadé puis se leva difficilement, son bras droit pendant lamentablement. Il sortit son portable d'une main tremblante .  
Après une discussion avec une standardiste particulièrement stupide, il s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa lentement glisser au sol .  
Il ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla par terre , pressant ses plaies au maximum. C'était quoi cette bête ? Trop gros pour un loup , même un grizzly ne serait pas de taille face à ça !  
Debout cette chose devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui ! Il se fit le plus petit possible. Si ça revenait, il était fichu !

« Pourvu que l'ambulance se grouille ! »

Comme pour lui répondre, une sirène retentit , et des phares bleus l'éblouirent.  
Il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Cuddy entra dans son hôpital d'un pas assuré. La journée était prometteuse bien que chargée, plusieurs donateurs avaient prit rendez vous avec de belles sommes d'argent à la clé.  
Toutefois, sa confiance fût mise en péril par la vue de trois hommes dont deux policiers qui parlaient avec un Wilson très agité.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?!» songea-t'elle déjà en colère. Elle allait dans leur direction quand Brenda l'intercepta.

\- Dr Cuddy, il faut que je vous dise . . . Le docteur House a été admis cette nuit avec des blessures au bras et au ventre, il a été retrouvé inconscient dans le parc et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de la doyenne. Elle accéléra jusqu'à être à hauteur de Wilson et des trois autres.

\- Que se passe-t'il ?

\- C'est notre patronne, le docteur Lisa Cuddy expliqua rapidement Wilson aux deux policiers qui la fixaient d'un air interrogateur. House a été attaqué et j'expliquais à ces messieurs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler, il n'a pas repris connaissance.

\- J'aimerais au moins voir les traces de dents sur son bras. Intervint le troisième homme. A ce qu'il paraît, elles ont les caractéristiques indiquant une mâchoire de canidé, sauf qu'elles sont beaucoup trop grosses et profondes.

\- C'est Steven Oldskin un expert en zoologie, présenta Wilson, et vous aurez du mal à mesurer la profondeur de ses plaies étant donné qu'on a suturé ajouta-t'il à l'adresse du spécialiste.

\- Vous pourriez . . .

\- NON ! On ne ré-ouvrira pas les plaies d'un patient ! Coupa la doyenne. Vous devrez vous contenter de l'extérieur !

\- Très bien, marmonna Oldskin déçu, pourriez vous me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre ?

\- Le docteur Wilson va vous y emmener. Grogna Cuddy, puis plus bas, Surveillez cet energumène, il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour laisser des instructions à son assistant et poser ses affaires.

Oldskin saisit le bras du diagnosticien, mesurant la longueur de la morsure.

\- Impressionant, cette mâchoire rivaliserais presque avec celle d'un requin !

Ses doigts s'approchèrent dangereusement des sutures mais une tape écarta sa main.

\- Touchez pas ! Gronda l'oncologue.

Oldskin se racla la gorge et se tourna vers les policiers.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est bien un canidé. Mais même un loup polaire ne pourrait pas faire des marques pareilles. Sa machoire serait trop petite ! Donc je pense qu'il s'agit soit d'une mutation, soit d'un croisement inhabituel entre deux espèces de loup, ou entre un loup et un gros chien. En tout cas, il s'agit surement d'un cas unique.

Cuddy entra à ce moment là.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ses plaies ont l'air de bien cicatriser, son bras moins vite que son abdomen, mais les deux sont propres, tout risque d'infection est écarté et il est négatif pour la rage.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle au docteur House ! Intervint l'un des policiers.

\- Quand il sera en assez bon état ! répliqua Wilson.

Un grognement s'échappa du diagnosticien.

Il fût assailli par des sons de toute sortes, l'assourdissant, envoyant des signaux trop importants à son cerveau groggy. Ensuite vinrent les odeurs, pires que tout. Son estomac s'en retourna, et il vomi violemment. Deux pairs de mains le mirent sur le côté, le temps que ses soubressauts cessent.

Un mal de tête ne tarda pas à le saisir, le bip-bip incessant des moniteurs cardiaques, les bruits de pas autour de lui, les cris d'un patients dans une chambre proche, les discussions des infirmières, même sa respiration semblait être trop forte.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, poussant un cri de douleur. Une paupière fût soulevée de force, la lumière aveuglante passa devant son œil, ce qui empira son mal de crâne. Au moment où il pensait exploser, toutes ses sensations s'arrêtèrent, le laissant vidé de toute énergie.

\- House ! House !

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'accoutument à la lumière et se trouva nez à nez avec Wilson.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué … Mauvais réveil…

\- On a vu ça, t'as encore ruiné une pair de chaussure de Cuddy !

\- Les femmes ont toujours trop de chaussures. Grogna le diagnosticien en tendant la main pour un verre d'eau.

\- Dit celui qui a une vingtaine de pairs de baskets différentes. Commenta Wilson en lui donnant le verre. La police est là, ils veulent te parler.

\- Me suis fait attaqué par une bête sauvage ! C'était pas une tentative de meurtre !

\- Les marques que la bête t'a laissé sont impressionnantes, il est probable qu'il s'agisse d'une espèce inconnue. Et un truc de cette taille qui court dans Princeton doit être arrêté ! Au fait comment tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Je lui ai enfoncé le pommeau de ma canne dans le gosier expliqua House en étudiant son bras . Je me demande pourquoi il a fuit, j'ai pas pu lui faire si mal …

\- Qui sait ? t'as peut-être frappé un point sensible !

\- Hmmh

\- Tu peux voir les flics maintenant ou tu préfère te reposer ?

\- J'ai pas l'intention de leur parler.

\- Ils ont besoin d'une description : s'ils capturent une bête semblable et que ce n'est pas elle, ça veut dire qu'il y'en a plusieurs !

\- Bravooo Monsieur j'énonce-des-évidences, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Les deux policiers choisirent ce moment là pour entrer.

\- Bonjour docteur House ! Salua un grand chauve qui avait la tête de quelqu'un à qui on avait enfoncé un balai dans le rectum. Je suis le lieutenant Heinze et voici le lieutenant Mei-Lin. Nous devons vous poser quelques questions au sujet de l'attaque.

\- Très gros, genre loup, pelage jaune comme les Goldens Retriever, yeux verts. Au revoir !

Le lieutnant Mei-Lin avait tout écrit frénétiquement.

\- Hmmh ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair ! Commenta Heinze. Juste une question en passant, qu'est ce que vous fichiez dans le parc à cette heure ci ?

\- Je rentrais chez moi après une dure journée de labeur ! Le chemin le plus court est de couper par le parc. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à crever les pneus de ma moto ajouta t'il face à l'air interrogateur de Wilson.

\- On va vous laisser. Déclara l'officier. Je pense qu'on a ce qu'il nous faut. Au revoir et bon rétablissement.

Les deux policiers partirent.

\- Pfiou ! Ils sont moins chiants que certains de leurs collègues ! Admit House baillant.

\- Du moment que tu ne les laisses pas avec un thermomètre dans le rectum pendant plus d'une demi-heure !

House se renfrogna, enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller et s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut people, une fois de plus, dans un élan de générosité, voici un double chapitre! (Ouais, je les poste deux par deux.)

Courrier des lecteurs!

**L's : J'te rassure, ça va devenir de plus en plus débile ^^ **

**Giang : J'ai une vie aussi... -_- Comme la plupart des étudiants, je suis aussi contente de rentrer chez moi le WE et de voir ma famille, je vis pas sur internet, et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais attendu une semaine, sans déc! (Grmf)**

BREF!

Enjoie la suite ^^

Et n'hésitez pas à commenter =)

* * *

Il était seul lorsqu'il se réveilla. La première chose qui le frappa fût une odeur familière bien plus forte que d'habitude. Comme si Cuddy s'était vidé son parfum sur la tête, pas que ce soit désagréable, mais cela restait surprenant. Il se concentra un peu plus et nota l'odeur de l'after-shave de Wilson. Il continua son exploration olfactive, découvrant son odeur, celle de l'infirmière de garde, celle de la morphine qu'on lui injectait, celle du sang qu'on lui transfusait …

Il dressa rapidement un tableau blanc dans sa tête écrivant odorat et ouïe bioniques dessus. Il fixa le panneau d'information dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ces découvertes, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lire le panneau « vous êtes ici, RDC, cafétéria… »  
Il rajouta vue bionique sur son tableau blanc.  
« Ca doit être le cerveau » réalisa t'il « quelle maladie pourrait me donner des sens dignes de superman ? »

Il chercha mais ne trouva pas.

Trois jours plus tard, House signait lui-même sa sortie, en ayant assez d'être confiné à l'hôpital. Il mettait ses chaussures quand son meilleur ami entra.

\- Tu as consulté avant de décider que tu pouvais t'en aller ?

\- Yep ! J'ai plein de cicatrices super cool à montrer aux filles alors je veux partir d'ici au plus vite !

Wilson fit deux grands pas en avant, envahissant l'espace personnel de House et ouvrit sa chemise.

\- Oooh Jimmy pas à l'hôpital voyons !

\- Stupéfiant ! s'exclama Wilson les yeux écarquillés.

House regarda, la blessure avait presque disparue.

\- Je pense qu'on peut enlever les points de sutures à ce stade marmonna Wilson, c'est . . . . Wahou !

\- Oui elle disent toutes ça après leur orgasme !

\- J'aurais donné deux semaines pour que ces blessures atteignent ce stade ! Ca fait même pas deux jours !

\- Peut-être que c'est dû à un problème de coagulation, marmonna le diagnosticien en fronçant les sourcils, ce serait pas une nouveauté . . .

Un caillot au cerveau pouvait peut-être expliquer ses super sens. Après tout, les connaissances sur cet organe étaient limitées, qui savait ce qu'on pouvait provoquer d'une simple pression dans un endroit bien précis…

\- Je vais te faire une angiographie juste pour être sûr .

\- Okay. Marmonna House, frottant sa jambe d'un air absent.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, House se rhabillait tandis que Wilson regardait les résultats de sa prise de sang.

\- Pas d'infection, et ta prise de sang est tout à fait normale. Disons que tu as un métabolisme accéléré . . .

\- Mais bien sûr ! grogna House attrapant sa canne. ARGH ! ll la lacha comme brulé.

Wilson se précipita, mais le diagnosticien le repoussa de sa main gauche, serrant sa main droite contre son torse.

\- C'est rien ! Juste une crampe ! s'écria-t-il énervé par la surprotection de l'oncologue. Va plutôt me chercher un sandwich à la cafét, je crève la dalle !

\- Mais …

Le regard noir que lui envoya le diagnosticien coupa court à toute objection.

Le diagnosticien banda sa main brulée et partit rapidement. Direction Princeton General, il avait des tests à faire.

* * *

House entra dans son appartement, crevé et frustré que les examens n'aient rien donné. Il essayait toujours de s'adapter aux changements dont ses sens étaient victimes, son ventre avait bien cicatrisé et son bras était sur la voie de la guérison bien qu'encore douloureux.  
Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé, posa sa canne contre le mur et se dirigea vers le frigo (et la bière) quand un mouvement sur le côté le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna, et malgré la pénombre distingua très bien l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il était grand, les yeux gris-acier, avait de longs cheveux blancs comme neige tenus en queue de cheval. Il respirait force sagesse et ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'avoir été surpris chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda House, énervé que ses plans de beuverie aient été chamboulés pour ce soir.

\- Jack Clifton répondit l'homme avec un accent anglais prononcé.

\- Okaaayyyy je suppose que vous êtes ici pour une raison ? Interrogea House, surpris par le voix douce et chaude du britannique.

Sans un mot, il fit commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard éberlué du diagnosticien. Il fit glisser le vêtement de son épaule droite, découvrant de larges marques blanches.  
House remonta la manche de sa chemise et compara sa cicatrice à celle du sexagénaire.

Elles étaient quasiment identiques.

\- Nous avons tous les deux été transformés, énonça Clifton, désormais vous êtes un lycanthrope.

\- Qu…Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! S'écria House. Ca n'existe pas, j'ai même pas été attaqué à la pleine lune !

\- Cette histoire de pleine lune vient du fait qu'au Moyen-âge, les loups-garous attaquaient les gens la nuit, pour plus de discrétion. Mais c'est faux : les loups-garous se transforment quand ils le veulent.

\- Les transformations d'humain en loup, ça n'existe pas ! Rétorqua le médecin. Ca se saurait !

\- Comment vous êtes vous brûlé la main ?

House jeta un coup d'œil au bandage qui recouvrait sa main droite.

\- Comment avez-vous mis en fuite votre agresseur ?

Le regard du diagnosticien se reporta sur sa canne contre le mur.

\- En quel métal est fait le pommeau de votre canne ?

Le regard du diagnosticien se perdit dans le vide.

\- Dernière chose… Comment on tue un loup-garou ?

\- Une balle en argent… C'est surement une réaction allergique ! Tenta d'expliquer le diagnosticien, s'accrochant au peu de rationalité qui flottait encore dans la pièce.

\- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous vos sens surdéveloppés ?

\- Une … raison médicale…

\- Tous vos tests sont revenus négatifs. Et vous même vous n'y croyiez pas parce qu'une pathologie pareille n'existe pas !

\- Dans ce cas là, allez y transformez vous ! Le défia le diagnosticien.

Clifton poussa un profond soupir et se déshabilla entièrement et sans gène devant le diagnosticien.

\- Pour un British vous n'êtes pas très pudique ! Que dirait la reine ! S'exclama House dramatiquement.

\- Pour un médecin, vous n'êtes pas très habitué à voir des gens nus ! Que direz Hippocrate ? répliqua le plus vieux sur le même ton.

L'instant d'après, son corps s'allongea, des poils blancs immaculés poussèrent de partout, son visage se changea en museau, ses dents en crocs, ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses mains et ses pieds devinrent des pattes aux griffes acérées et enfin, une queue poussa, tout ceci en l'espace de deux secondes..

\- Okay, je crois que j'suis convaincu … euuuh

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les griffes du loup-garou qui étaient en train de ruiner sa moquette.

\- La transformation d'intérieur, c'est pas une bonne idée.

La bête redevint humaine, et Clifton se rhabilla.

\- Bien . C'est au moins une bonne chose de faite.

\- Ouais.. Il y'en a beaucoup des comme v… nous ?

\- A Princeton ? Vous êtes le quatrième. Il y'a celui qui vous a mordu et une femme qui fait tout pour oublier ce qu'elle est.

\- Leurs noms ?

\- Tomas Chandler et Maggy Owen.

House enregistra l'info dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé à la jambe ?

\- Un muscle mort. En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Grommela House.

\- Vos sens ne sont pas les seuls à avoir évolués, vos capacités de cicatrisation également. Cela m'étonnait que vous ayez toujours mal à la jambe malgré cela.

\- Elle va pas se soigner ?

\- Non. Quand quelque chose manque, ça ne repousse pas. Vous êtes un loup-garou pas un lézard .

Un court silence suivi.

\- Pourquoi il m'a mordu ? Demanda House abruptement. Il m'a attaqué pour quelle raison ?

Clifton grimaça.

\- La réponse ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Allez-y…

\- Tomas était sur le point d'agresser sexuellement un jeune homme quand je l'ai mordu. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que s'il recommençait, je le castrerai à l'ancienne…

Les deux hommes frémir rien qu'a cette pensée.

\- Malheureusement, contrairement au viol, le meurtre n'est pas interdit par la loi des lycanthropes, dans la mesure où c'est pour se nourrir.

\- Alors il m'aurait bouffé ! S'écria le diagnosticien.

\- Oui, mais il choisit ses proies selon des critères bien à lui. Maintenant il prend son pied en jouant avec des victimes qu'il trouve « baisables ». C'est comme un substitut à l'acte sexuel…

\- Content d'être baisable grogna House. Vous avez parlé de lois, il y'a un roi ou quelque chose ?

\- Il s'est proclamé roi tout seul, mais il a un nombre de partisans assez important pour en être redoutable … En fait, il permet tout ce qu'il se permet.

\- Donc il bouffe des gens sans problème ?

\- Oui. Il organise des fêtes où le plat principal est humain. C'est assez horrible.

\- C'est nécessaire ?

\- Non on n'est pas des vampires, la viande est nécessaire à notre alimentation, mais un gigot par jour est bien suffisant. Dévorer des humains est un « luxe » que certains prennent simplement parce qu'ils en ont le pouvoir.  
Clifton se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Maintenant, vous allez devoir faire un choix : Soit vous acceptez votre condition, ce qui veut dire que vous allez apprendre à vous transformer, soit vous niez comme l'a fait Maggy et vous oubliez tout ça.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, finalement, House se dirigea vers le placard d'où il tira une canne entièrement en bois.

\- J'vous suis.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers une forêt à quelques kilomètres de là.

* * *

Le 4x4 s'enfonçait entre les arbres, allant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, s'éloignant de toute forme de civilisation.  
Jack arrêta brusquement l'engin et coupa le moteur.

\- Ici ça devrait le faire.

Ils descendirent du véhicule pour se retrouver dans une clairière assez sombre dont House n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence s'il s'était trouvé en dehors du rempart de feuilles qui les entourait.

\- Bien ! Ici on sera tranquils. Vous vous êtes accoutumés à vos sens ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Vous êtes capable d'identifier la bestiole dans le buisson sur votre gauche ?

House inspira longuement.  
\- Un rat. Dit-il platement, l'image du défunt Steve McQueen dansant devant ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes moins empoté que vous en avez l'air.

\- Hé !

\- On va vous transformer maintenant.

Un étrange sentiment d'angoisse et d'excitation s'empara du diagnosticien.

\- Comment on fait ?

\- La 1ère fois est la plus difficile, en général, ça arrive sur un coup d'émotion, mais devant des témoins. Alors, à moins que vous n'arriviez à vous mettre en colère tout seul, il va falloir vous concentrer.

\- Okay… fit House pas tout à fait convaincu.

\- Fermez les yeux, essayez de visualiser votre métamorphose. Ha ! Et si vous tenez à vos fringues, c'est le moment de les enlever !  
House lui fit une drôle de tête, mais se déshabilla alors que Clifton faisait de même.  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur les paroles de son ainé.

\- Votre corps va commencer par s'alourdir, puis vos bras et vos jambes vont s'allonger, vos muscles vont grossir. Ensuite vos dents et vos ongles vont devenir des crocs et des griffes, vos oreilles vont s'allonger…

House essayait de visualiser tout cela, partant des images qu'il avait eu de la transformation de Clifton.  
Il fronça le nez. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air ambiant... A peine eu t'il fini cette pensée que deux pattes puissantes le frappaient dans le dos, et le plaquaient violement au sol.  
Le sang commença à couler de son dos, alors que les griffes du loup garou se plantaient profondément dans sa chair.  
Il poussa un cri étranglé et cherchant à tâtons sa canne de la main droite, il essaya d'empêcher le museau du monstre derrière lui de s'approcher de sa nuque.  
Une patte s'enleva de son dos, et frappa violement son bras, produisant un crac sinistre et détruisant définitivement l'option de la canne.

« L'enfoiré ! Il va me tuer ! »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'éloigner les mâchoires de lui, sans grand succès. Le loup garou le saisit par la peau du cou, et l'envoya valser contre un arbre.

« Bah bravo ! Moi Gregory House, médecin triplement spécialisé de renommée mondiale vais mourir à poils dans la forêt sous les coups d'un loup garou affamé ! Ridicule ! »

Le loup garou se jeta sur lui, il roula sur le côté, poussant un cri à cause de son bras et de sa jambe.

Une douleur lancinante le prit soudainement dans sa colonne vertébrale et se répandit rapidement dans toutes ses cellules. Il retomba à terre, secoué de spasmes, son squelette en feu.  
La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut le grand loup blanc le regarder d'un air hautement satisfait.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la clairière semblait beaucoup moins sombre, les odeurs et les sons plus distincts.  
Il tenta de se mettre debout, mais s'aperçu que ses jambes et son dos étaient trop raides pour ça.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes et c'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte.  
Son squelette avait entièrement changé de configuration, une fourrure poivre et sel le recouvrait, des crocs des griffes, des oreilles avaient poussées, et surtout, il n'avait pas mal à la jambe (même si sa patte avant droite le tuait littéralement).

\- Ca y'est ? La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?

House jeta un regard furieux à Clifton et tenta de rétorquer mais seul un grognement s'échappa de sa gueule.

\- Et oui, les loups n'ont pas l'attirail nécessaire pour parler. Rageant hein ?

Le nouveau loup garou posa son arrière train par terre, fixant l'homme en face de lui d'un air assassin.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Il fallait que je réveille ton instinct de survie pour te pousser à te transformer. C'est toujours plus efficace.

House montra ses dents, ses oreilles se plaquant en arrière naturellement.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête là ! J'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup ! Alors ? Comment ça fait d'avoir des muscles entiers ?

House testa sa patte arrière droite, et bien qu'il nota une certaine faiblesse par rapport aux autres, elle ne lui fit pas du tout mal.

\- Tous tes muscles ont grossis et se sont tonifiés, alors même si cette patte restera faible pour un loup garou, elle supportera ton poids sans problème. Bien sûr, tous tes muscles redeviendront normaux quand tu redeviendras humain. Tu vas te retransformer.

House acquiesça, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de tester ses nouvelles aptitudes physiques.  
En moins de deux minutes, il retrouva forme humaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, je poste rapidement après mon pavé sur Army Guy (dites le si ça devient indigeste ^^)

Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous plaira, et blablabla.

L's** : Tu pourras pas dire que t'étais pas prévenue ^^ Mais je me rappelle que cette scène avec Cuddy avait beaucoup plu, j'imagine que ce sera aussi ton cas ^^ **

Voilà la suite, et lâchez un commentaire, ça fait plaisir ^^

* * *

\- Oups … J'y suis allé un peu fort avec le bras …

\- Un peu fort ? J'suis bon pour un plâtre, de la rééducation et surtout, je vais devoir tenir ma canne dans la main gauche pendant …..

\- Oh, arrête de rechigner, il se réparera en une demi-journée ! C'est exactement pour ça qu'il faut que les transformations deviennent spontanées. J'ai eu 1000 fois le temps de te tuer ! En cas d'attaque, tu dois être capable de te transformer en une seconde.

\- Attaque ? Je sais que je suis un connard, et on m'a déjà tiré dessus pour ça, mais….

-Les morts vivants peuvent être très collants parfois.

\- Cliché !

\- Réel ! La force vitale dont dispose les loups garou est très convoitée par les vampires entre autre… Le combat était inévitable !

House leva un sourcil, sceptique.

Clifton haussa les épaules.

\- En tout cas, ne pense pas devenir ami avec l'un d'eux. Et ne commence pas à mettre des colliers d'ail, ça sert à rien.

\- Pas mon genre. La lumière du soleil ?

\- Accélère leur métabolisme. Ils digèrent plus vite et deviennent plus faibles.

\- Ok… Y'a autre chose qui doit m'inquiéter ?

\- Il existe une trentaine d'autres espèces inconnues pour les humains qui pour la plupart ont une intelligence presque humaine ou humaine. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes menaçantes. Les hôpitaux sont des endroits appréciés par les vampires : du sang facile et des cadavres et comateux à souhait. Ils sont capable d'exercé une sorte de contrôle mental sur les personnes inconsciente, mais ça prend du temps, quant aux cadavres, ils peuvent les transformer en zombies qui obéiront au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Je vois …

\- Bien. Discussion mise à part, retransforme-toi.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que House avait été mordu et qu'il avait rencontré Clifton. Il avait prit l'habitude de se transformer chaque soir et de courir aussi vite que ses muscles sur-développés le lui permettaient. Il aurait presque remercié le pervers qui l'avait attaqué, lui rendant cet aspect de sa vie.

Son équipe aussi était contente : il était de moins mauvaise humeur et Wilson n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour savoir, le test toxicologique qu'il avait fait étant revenu négatif.

House se dirigea vers sa moto, content de lui : il avait enfin fermé le clapet de Foreman, sauvant un patient avec un diagnostique totalement improbable.

Il s'arrêta un instant, reniflant une odeur plus que familière : Cuddy était passée par là, il l'avait vue passer dans cette petite tenue de sport dont il avait vanté les mérites à Wilson.  
Son humeur s'assombrit en un instant. Vie professionnelle au top, vie personnelle inexistante. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer.  
Il enfourcha sa moto, et s'apprêtait à démarrer lorsqu'il sentit un léger changement.  
Il enleva son casque et huma l'air. L'odeur de Cuddy avait quelque chose de plus par rapport à tout à l'heure… Adrénaline. L'hormone secrétée en cas de situations extrêmes… En gros de la peur !  
Peut-être avait elle été surprise par un chat ou un truc du genre…

Une autre odeur, plus virile lui parvint. De la transpiration, maladroitement cachée par du déodorant et une forte odeur d'alcool, et apparemment, il n'y'en avait pas qu'un.  
La rage s'empara de lui, il descendit rapidement de sa moto, se cacha rapidement derrière des bennes à ordures où il se déshabilla et se transforma.  
Il courut aussi vite que possible, suivant la piste que Cuddy avait laissé en faisant son jogging pour arriver dans un coin assez reculé du parc, couvert par les arbres et où 4 silhouettes se dessinaient .

\- Alleeeeeez, viens par là ma jolie, on va pas te faire de mal…

\- Ouais… Il se pourrait même que t'apprécies…

Cuddy fit un pas en arrière.

\- Non merci, vraiment, ma fille m'attend, j'ai pas l'intention de rater l'heure du coucher…

\- On sera pas longs… Commença celui qui semblait mener les deux autres. Il fut interrompu par un grognement.

Les yeux des quatre humains s'agrandirent alors qu'une énorme bête au pelage poivre et sel s'avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant.

Le loup garou claqua des mâchoires, faisant sursauter les trois hommes. Cuddy ne bougea pas, le regardant avec de grands yeux, sa bouche formant un « O » choqué.  
Le plus petit prit les jambes à son cou, trébuchant à chaque pas à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé. Un autre, plus costaud, sortit un pistolet mais n'eu pas le temps de s'en servir : House venait de lui donner un coup de boule dans le nez, provoquant un craquement assez satisfaisant.  
Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, les deux hommes restant s'enfuirent à leur tour, abandonnant Cuddy à son triste sort.  
House les poursuivit sur quelques mètres en grognant, pour la forme puis retourna vers sa patronne, content de son petit effet.  
Cuddy était tombée assise contre un arbre, trop apeurée et trop choquée pour bouger.  
Elle se tendit quand la bête s'approcha d'elle, s'arrêtant à un mètre, comme si elle avait sentit le malaise de la jeune femme.  
Le loup avança le museau, ouvrant légèrement sa bouche, découvrant ses crocs luisants ce qui eu pour effet de la faire se ratatiner un peu plus contre l'arbre.

Aussitôt, le loup baissa la tête et donna de légers coups de museau sous ses genoux, comme pour l'inciter à se lever.  
Poussant le bouchon un peu plus loin, il ramassa les clés de voiture que la jeune femme avait sorti dans un futile effort de défense et les posa sur son ventre, recevant en échange un regard abasourdi.

\- Tu… Veux que je retourne à ma voiture …. Marmonna Cuddy sans trop y croire.

Le loup inclina sa tête sur le côté, la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- C'est un de tes amis qui a attaqué House ? s'exclama t'elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Devant le manque de réaction de la bête elle se frappa le front affligée.

\- Quelle idiote ! Essayer de faire la conversation à un loup !

Elle se releva.

\- Enfin … Merci quand même…

Elle partit en direction de l'autre bout du parc : jusqu'au parking, mais au bout de quelques mètres, ne sembla pas vouloir aller plus loin.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis non ? Tu as un minimum d'intelligence pour avoir l'idée de secourir une femme agressée par une bande d'ivrognes !

Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Son QI était quand même bien supérieur à la moyenne et Cuddy lui attribuait « un minimum d'intelligence ».  
Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire du mal hein ?

House secoua la tête et s'éloigna, l'incitant à le suivre.  
Elle le rattrapa et ils marchèrent côte à côte, coupant à travers les arbres, jusqu'à arriver au parking et à la voiture de Cuddy. Celle-ci se racla la gorge.

\- Et bien…. Merci je suppose…

Cependant elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir. Elle scrutait son sauveur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

Le loup inclina légèrement la tête, puis la poussa du bout du museau vers sa voiture. Cuddy sembla hésiter, il lui fit un signe de tête impatient.

\- Bien… Au revoir.

Il attendit que la voiture soit hors de vue pour retourner à sa moto.

* * *

House arrêta sa moto devant la maison de Cuddy. Il resta un moment assit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Au moins l'odeur faiblement masculine de Lucas était quasi absente, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas là. Ca lui laissait un meilleur champ d'action. Mais pour faire quoi au juste ?  
Il allait pas se pointer pour lui dire « Salut Cuddy, Bon anniversaire, au fait la grosse bestiole poilue qui vous a sauvée d'une bande de malfaiteurs y'a deux semaines, c'était moi ! »  
Un billet gratuit pour Mayfield.  
Secouant la tête, il retira son casque, descendit de la moto et boita jusqu'à la porte qu'il frappa à plusieurs reprises, chaque coup gagnant en intensité, au fur et à mesure qu'il trouvait du courage.

La porte s'ouvrit trente secondes plus tard, sur une Cuddy plus que surprise.

\- House ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Eh ben… Commença t'il la jaugea de haut en bas, C'est votre anniversaire et comme je passais dans le quartier…

Il était sans doute l'une des créatures les plus dangereuse de la planète, et il se retrouver à balbutier devant une femme qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui.

\- Vous n'avez rien apporté. Fit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je savais pas ce qui vous ferait plaisir, j'suis nul à faire des cadeaux ! se défendit le diagnosticien.

\- Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Lucas n'est pas là ?

\- Ah ? Il est parti ?

Le visage même de l'innocence. Même si « House » et « innocence » sont difficilement assimilables.

\- Oui, et ma mère a prit Rachel avec elle pour que lui et moi ayons un peu d'intimité. Expliqua t'elle laissant une note sarcastique sur la fin de sa phrase.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Parfois il a plus de travail que moi…

\- Dans ce cas là, ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous tienne compagnie ? Demanda House avec espoir.

\- Non bien sur, entrez marmonna t'elle.

Même si elle le cachait, House savait qu'elle était contente qu'il soit là. Cette pensée lui donna l'assurance qui lui manquait.

Il scanna le salon, remarqua la bouteille de vodka et le verre à moitié vide posés sur la table basse, alors que Cuddy se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour servir deux tasses de café. Une vague de colère le traversa. C'était lui qui était sensé se saouler tout seul le soir de son anniversaire, pas une femme aussi forte que Cuddy ! Maudit Lucas !  
Le type si attentionné que lui avait décris Cuddy la laissait seule et déprimée le soir de son anniversaire ! Peut-être que Cuddy se trompait au sujet de Lucas… Ou peut-être qu'elle avait menti ! House était bien décidé à tirer ça au clair.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une tasse de café entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Merci grommela-t-il

\- Ah quoi pensez vous ? demanda Cuddy étudiant la mine renfrognée de son employé.

\- Foreman et sa débilité, Chase et ses boucles blondes, Thirteen et sa bisexualité et Taub et son gros nez. Bref, mon idiote d'équipe qui en ce moment même est en train de tester le patients pour un Lupus alors que…

\- C'est jamais le Lupus, je sais House. Sourit-elle.

« Mensonge parfait. Bravo Greg ! » se félicita t'il en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Alors … Vous aviez des plans pour ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je pense que Lucas avait préparé quelques chose, mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce ne sera pas possible… répondit Cuddy amèrement.

\- Dites moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir, je peux essayer d'arranger ça ! proposa House fier de son idée.

\- Et bien …

\- NON ! Cuddy je ne coucherai pas avec vous !

\- Crétin !

\- Oui mais super sexy !

Il sourit en voyant qu'elle ne le contredisait pas sur ce point.

Les pensées de Cuddy glissèrent vers la nuit où un loup gigantesque l'avait tirée d'une situation plus qu'humiliante. Elle aurait vraiment voulu le revoir, mais n'avez pas eu de signe de lui depuis deux semaines…  
Elle chassa cette idée. Comme si House allait traquer un loup géant pour lui ramener comme animal de compagnie alors qu'il avait été attaqué par une bête similaire !

Toutefois il fallait bien qu'elle réponde.

\- Je crois que je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie ce soir… Je m'étais résignée à passer mon 42ème – il ne manqua pas l'amertume quant à son âge- anniversaire seule.

\- Si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai 50 ans en Juin rappela House. Et il y'a de grandes chances que je les célèbre en tête à tête avec une bouteille de bourbon !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous vous complaisez dans votre solitude…  
« Que nenni ! » cria une petite voix dans la tête de House.  
\- … Je dirige un hôpital, j'ai un fiancé et une fille, une sœur, un beau frère, des neveux, toujours ma mère, et pourtant ces derniers temps il n'y'a qu'une chose qui s'est vraiment soucié de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'appeler Lucas une chose ! Plaisanta le diagnosticien, bien qu'il sache parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Lucas. Répondit-elle amusée.

\- Wilson alors ? Je sais qu'il a une tête de nounours mais ça ne fait pas de lui une chose !

-Non ! rit elle faussement indignée.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est … Je ne peux pas vous dire.

House la regarda impassible, mais à l'intérieur il était estomaqué. Elle était en train de défendre une bête qu'elle n'avait vu que moins d'une heure et qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereuse.  
Avec elle son secret était bien gardé.

\- Même pas une idée générale ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'était étrange. J'avais des ennuis…

\- Quel genre d'ennuis ? interrogea House.

\- Pas grand-chose…

House leva un sourcil à cela. Si une tentative de viol n'était pas grand-chose…

\- Enfin bref. J'avais des ennuis et d'un coup il était là.

\- Il ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais ça avait l'air si masculin…

House eu du mal à ne pas sourire.

\- J'ai même pas le droit à une petite description ?

\- Il était…  
Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant, House ne fut pas déçu du voyage.  
\- Magnifique.

Elle regarda un instant son interlocuteur qui la fixait plus que surpris. Jamais personne ne l'avait qualifié de « magnifique » c'était une grande première.

\- Cuddy… Est-ce que vous êtes heureuse avec Lucas ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Le moment était parfait, il fallait qu'il gâche tout en amenant son hypothétique bonheur avec Lucas sur la table.

\- Vous m'avez dis qu'il ne se souciait pas de vous. Même pas des « Chérie tu as passé une bonne journée ? » ou « Tu vas bien ? » ?

\- House arrêtez ça grogna Cuddy menaçante. Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

En l'espace de deux secondes, son visage était si proche que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

\- Parce que s'il vous rend heureuse, alors je serai content de vous voir sourire, mais s'il vous fait pleurer… Alors laissez-moi une chance de plus. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous donner ce qu'il vous manque.

L'envie de caresser les lèvres de la brune lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se retint et se redressa. Cuddy gardait la tête baissé, étudiant ses pantoufles.

\- Je… Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir…

\- A une condition.

Cuddy leva un sourcil, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas à poser de condition. Ca ne l'arrêta pas.

\- Promettez-moi que vous ne finirez pas la soirée totalement bourrée. Dit House en désignant la bouteille du menton.

Devant l'air renfrogné de la doyenne, il ajouta :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un qui part noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool. S'il vous plait, ne me donnez pas tort.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Marmonna Cuddy.

House lui fit un signe de tête et enfilant sa veste, se dirigea vers la sortie. La voix de Cuddy l'arrêta.

\- House, vous vous souciez de moi ?

\- D'après vous, pourquoi je suis venu ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il sortit.  
Il irait la voir sous sa deuxième forme ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens, je reviens d'entre les mort (oui, j'ai été malade toute l'après midi XD) pour vous poster cette suite!

**L's : Il y aura plus de Huddy pour toi, n'ai crainte! ;) Lucaca en prendra plein la gueule! (au passage, IDE c'est Infirmier Diplômé d'Etat)**

**Guest : HEUREUSEMENT que ça se passe pendant la période Lucas! Il souffrira plus MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Non honnêtement, ceux qui aiment Lucas devraient passer leur chemin, il passe beaucoup pour un con dans mes fics alors que dans la série il l'est pas du tout.**

**Lenanoar : Je te rassure, j'ai choisis de faire en sorte que la lycanthropie ne soit pas une malédiction comme dans d'autres œuvres comme Harry Potter. Après pour ce qui est d'être méchant/gentil, ben c'est comme la vrai vie : y a des connards, et y a les autres ^^ Bon là, il se trouve que y a des connards avec des grandes dents, mais c'est aussi le cas des "gentils" ^^ **

**Je sais pas à quel point tu as peur des loups-garou, mais en tout cas cette fic ne se veut pas effrayante (j'ai jamais aimé le style "horreur" que ce soit en littérature ou en film alors je me vois mal en écrire). **

**En tout cas, j'espère que tu pourras rester jusqu'au bout, et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!**

Bon, voilà pour le courrier des lecteurs! ^^

Ça me fait marrer de voir des gens me dire que cette fic est un truc de cinglé, vous imaginez pas ce que j'ai pu lire du côté anglophone de ce site ^^ L'une de mes préférés est Aeternus : House et Cuddy meurent tous les deux dans le final de la saison 7 et restent pour hanter la maison de Cuddy. Il font des trucs qui seraient complètement terrifiant si on été pas de leur côté XD (Genre House qui se met en mode "esprit frappeur" et s'amuse à reproduire le coup de feu qui l'a tué pour faire flipper les nouveaux propriétaires...) Cuddy est plus en mode "esprit bienveillant" et elle fait se montre au bébé des propriétaires pour le faire rire... Et évidement les parents entendent ça dans le babyphone, et il sont terrifiés ^^  
Enfin y a quand même un aspect flippant à cette fic dans le sens où House et Cuddy ne sont pas les seuls esprits présent...

Bref, si vous pouvez lire l'anglais, c'est à voir, elle est mythique cette fic!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre

* * *

House se dirigea silencieusement vers le jardin, ses sens aux aguets, tentant de détecter le moindre éventuel témoin. Il avait garé sa moto quelques centaines de mètres plus loin et était venu là sans sa canne.  
Il avait tant hâte de se transformer que ses pupilles avaient déjà changé de forme, ses canines s'étaient allongées en crocs et sa masse musculaire avait nettement augmenté, rendant ses vêtements inconfortables et réduisant la douleur de sa jambe à un simple gène.

Lorsqu'il fût certain que personne ne le remarquerai, il retira ses vêtements et se transforma, soupirant de contentement.  
Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Cuddy quand elle le verrait, pourtant, il attendit un peu, scrutant la fenêtre pour l'apercevoir. Enfin, il la vit dans une nuisette bleu nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, aussi belle que d'habitude.

Elle vidait le demi-verre de vodka dans l'évier, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse.

S'asseyant, il leva le museau vers l'ironique pleine lune et poussa un hurlement auquel les voisins (croyant entendre un chien) ne prêtèrent pas attention.  
Cuddy elle, sursauta et en un instant, disparu de la fenêtre pour se retrouver à la porte donnant sur le jardin.  
Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et le fixa, subjuguée.  
La fourrure poivre et sel, les pupilles en forme d'étoiles, les yeux d'un bleu magnifique, c'était bien lui ! House laissa pendre sa langue sur le côté, dans une espèce de sourire canin ce qui la fit rire. Il trotta vers elle et s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres, remarquant avec amusement que son museau arrivait pile entre les jumelles.

\- Tu es là … souffla Cuddy comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Le loup lui répondit d'un signe de tête, Cuddy posa la main sur le haut de son crâne et le gratta derrière les oreilles, riant alors qu'il exprimait son contentement en frappant le sol de sa queue.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé apprécier un truc pareil. Cuddy le caressait comme un toutou et il aimait ça. Pas que se soit un plaisir intense, mais une joie inhabituelle et peu courante en ce qui le concernait l'habitait.  
Finalement, la soirée ne serait pas aussi triste qu'ils le pensaient.

Cuddy se sentit soudainement poussée vers sa maison.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il la poussa jusqu'à sa porte.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux partir ? Demanda-t-elle un peu déçue.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Alors quoi ?

Il donna un coup de museau dans une direction précise. Elle se retourna. La lumière se fit.

\- Tu veux que je mette mon manteau.

Il acquiesça. Puis désigna les pieds nus de la jeune femme.

\- Et que je mette des chaussures… marmonna t'elle sceptique.

Elle s'exécuta, enfilant à la hâte son manteau et des tennis sans lacets. De toute façon elle avait froid… Cet animal était plus gentleman que Lucas !

House s'effaça pour la laisser ressortir, puis subitement, passa la tête entre les jambes de Cuddy et se redressa, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur son dos.  
Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, s'agrippant le plus possible à ses poils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il était partit au triple galop, emmenant son passager avec lui.  
Après quelques minutes passées à s'agripper aussi fort que possible et les yeux fermés, Cuddy se détendit légèrement et observa les paysages alentours. Ils traversaient une forêt, sa monture évitait les différents obstacles avec une vivacité inhumaine. Elle devinait que ce genre d'endroit était fait pour des randonneurs expérimentés, la pente devenait de plus en plus raide.  
En quelques bons, ils atteignirent le sommet de la petite colline, se retrouvant dans un espace dégagé, surplombant Princeton.

Les lumières de la ville étaient magnifiques. Cuddy était subjuguée. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'existence de cet endroit, et toute sportive qu'elle était, elle aurait mis un temps beaucoup plus long à atteindre ce lieu.  
Elle se retourna vers le loup garou qui la regardait, l'air satisfait. Il ne finirait pas de la surprendre. En plus d'être galant, il avait du gout esthétique.

House était très content de son petit effet. Il était déjà venu ici plusieurs fois avant sa jambe, avec Stacy, ce lieu détenait de très bons souvenirs pour lui, mais après sa jambe, il ne pouvait plus y accéder.  
Il avait eu l'intention d'y aller depuis un bon moment, puis avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partager la vue avec Cuddy.  
« Joyeux anniversaire Cuddles »

* * *

Les rayons du soleil matinaux l'éblouirent et la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec une énorme patte poilue.  
Aussitôt, les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent : ils étaient retournés dans son jardin, puis elle s'était blottit contre la masse chaude du loup et il s'était enroulé autour d'elle, la protégeant du froid nocturne, puis ils s'étaient endormis, apaisés.

Maintenant, Cuddy n'était plus apaisée du tout. Elle le fût encore moins en voyant sa montre.

Elle se redressa brusquement, réveillant son compagnon canin au passage, catastrophée. Le soleil s'était levé, il était 7h10, et elle était EN RETARD ! Jurant elle fonça dans sa maison pour se préparer. Et pour couronner le tout, la lueur dans le regard du loup lui donnait la nette impression qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Malgré cela, House n'en menait pas large non plus. Il voulait partir vers 5 heures, pendant que Cuddy se préparait et quand le soleil ne serait pas levé, mais là il se retrouvait sous sa forme animale dans le jardin de sa patronne, le dit jardin entouré de voisins et en plus, ses vêtements se trouvaient dans un buisson un peu plus loin.

Si par malheur, Cuddy tombait dessus…

Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il rampa jusqu'à la haie, et dissimula autant que possible sa grosse carcasse sous les branches, horrifié de sentir Lucas à l'intérieur, et de l'entendre dire des mots doux à Cuddy.

Lentement, il rampa jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses vêtements et se transforma.  
Parfait. Maintenant il était à poil dans le jardin de Cuddy.  
Il enfila en vitesse ses vêtements, et non sans s'écorcher le dos, les mains les mollets et le visage s'extirpa de sous la haie.  
Pour tomber nez à pied avec Lucas.

\- House qu'est-ce que…

House se releva en vitesse, n'aimant quère être couché aux pieds de Lucas.

\- Euuuh Ben …. Je suis anorexique ! Et je me suis dit que pour gerber mon p'tit déj, il me suffirait de te voir… De bon matin ça pardonne pas !

\- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Lisa n'était pas là cette nuit ?

\- C'était son anniversaire ! Si elle est parti le célébrer sans son idiot de PETIT copain, c'est pas ma faute !

Lucas lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ca n'a aucun lien avec le fait que je viens de te voir sortir d'un buisson ?

House roula des yeux, exaspéré.

\- Bon, tu crois quoi ? Que je me tape Cuddy ? Si c'était le cas, elle se serait débarrassé de toi depuis un moment !

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Gronda Lucas.

\- Quand elle aura vu ce qu'est un VRAI homme elle ne voudra plus d'un eunuque ! Expliqua House.

Sentant que Cuddy se rapprochait, Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers sa moto, sans sa canne.  
Lucas le rattrapa, furieux.

\- HOUSE ! Je veux savoir ce que tu foutais là !

\- J'me masturbais devant des photos de ta fiancé !

Bien qu'il l'avais vu arrivé, et qu'il aurait pu aisément l'éviter, le poing de Lucas s'écrasa contre sa joue gauche. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était l'anneau de fiançailles en argent qui trônait fièrement sur l'annulaire de son ennemi.  
Il poussa un cri mêlant douleur et surprise alors qu'il tombait sur sa jambe et que la chair entrée en contact avec la bague rougissait et le brulait férocement.

Il porta la main à son visage, serrant les dents essayant de cacher cette anomalies à Lucas.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ya ? Tu as eu mal ? Fillette !

House sentit ses crocs pousser légèrement sous l'effet de la colère, mais se maîtrisa. Il pesait le pour et le contre de casser la gueule à Lucas quand un délicieux parfum envahit ses narines.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Cuddy était entre les deux hommes, l'air suspicieux. Un large sourire apparut sur la figure de House : de sa position au sol, il avait une vue intéressante de la jupe de Cuddy…

\- Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous battre quand même ?

\- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! S'écria House pointant Luca du doigt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans la haie ?

\- J'te l'ai déjà dis ! J'me mast…

Lucas voulu contourner Cuddy pour frapper House une nouvelle fois, mais la doyenne l'en empêcha.

\- Arrêtez ! House, allez au boulot ! Lucas tu viens avec moi.

\- M…Mais

\- Yes Mistress !

House ne se fit pas prier, boitant lourdement et sans sa canne en direction de sa moto.  
Il sourit. Il pouvait entendre la dispute dans tous ses détails. Lucas passait VRAIMENT un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

Il entra dans la chambre de sa patiente, huma l'air un bref instant, écouta le cœur battre irrégulièrement, ressortit.

\- Faites une échographie de son cœur, et biopsiez ce que vous trouverez dessus.

\- Hein ? Sur quoi vous vous basez ?

\- Je veux une image de son cœur, c'est trop demander ? C'est même pas un test invasif alors allez-y !

\- Que…

\- Tout de suite !

Ses larbins lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux puis partirent.

Il aurait pu leur dire directement que le cœur de la patiente était bourré d'abcès dus à une infection, mais il préférait éviter les questions.  
La vitesse à laquelle il établissait des diagnostiques avait nettement augmenté depuis son attaque. Il était un peu déçu que cela réduise le challenge, mais c'était quand même un point positif.  
Plusieurs aspects de sa vie avaient changés grâce à « Gregolupus » comme il l'appelait mentalement.  
Il pouvait courir, faisait mieux son boulot et Cuddy le détestait moins.  
Les écorchures qu'il s'était fait le matin même avaient disparues en un quart d'heure, seule la trace de la bague de Lucas était restée mais sa barbe la cachait habilement.  
Son bipper sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Cuddy. Elle voulait sans doute une explication pour ce matin.

Il entra dans le bureau de la doyenne.

\- Bonjour rayon de Soleil ! lança t'il à moitié ironique.

\- Re-Bonjour House ! J'aimerai juste savoir ce que vous faisiez dans….  
Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous étiez égratigné ce matin, comment… ?

\- Un effet de votre imagination sans doute !

Cuddy le fixait, l'air suspicieux.

\- D'accooooord…. Lucas a dit vous avoir vu sortir de dessous la haie ce matin…

\- C'est une belle histoire … Par « sortir de la haie » je suppose qu'il voulait dire « faire son coming out » ? Je suis désolé, mais les fantasmes du nabot pré-pubère ne m'intéressent pas.

\- House, sérieusement. Que faisiez-vous dans mon jardin ?

House grimaça légèrement. C'était pas comme ça qu'il allait marquer des points avec Cuddy. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire.  
\- Vous devriez le savoir d'iciiiiiii… 3 secondes !

Brenda entra à ce moment là.

\- Euuh… Docteur Cuddy, je crois que vous devriez voir ça.

Cuddy suivit l'infirmière jusque dans le hall, et resta plantée, la bouche grande ouverte. Un cri qui vrilla les tympans du loup garou en sortit.

\- HOUSE !

Une magnifique guirlande- de ce qu'elle reconnaissait être SES soutiens-gorge- était accrochée au balcon surplombant l'accueil.  
Elle se retourna-prête à tuer-pour découvrir que le diagnosticien n'était plus là.

Celui-ci venait d'arriver sur le toit, reprenant son souffle. Il avait quasiment couru jusqu'ici pour échapper à la furie de la doyenne. Le temps qu'elle vienne le chercher ici, il devait avoir une heure…

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait une connerie pareille, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qui puisse justifier sa présence dans le jardin de Cuddy le matin même (A part lui expliquer qu'en fait ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble…).

Une odeur inhabituelle le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna et eu l'impression d'avoir prit un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Stacy !?

\- Salut Greg.

\- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle tritura sa croix un bref instant, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais de passage et… Je suis venue vérifier.

\- Quoi?

\- T'es un loup-garou.

House ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Et… Après c'est moi qui suis cinglé !

\- Oooh arrête ! Les odeurs ne trompent pas !

\- Attends deux secondes…. Le fait que tu pues la mort et le sang coagulé… T'es un vampire ! s'écria House alarmé.

\- Calme-toi ! Je ne mords pas !

House grimaça, un horrible doute l'avait prit.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es…

Stacy lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

\- Ca va faire 376 ans cette année.

House se prit la tête dans les mains. Lui, diagnosticien de renommée mondiale, avait couché pendant 5 ans avec un vampire, et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Lamentable.

\- Désolée si ton égo en prend un coup. Sourit Stacy.

\- Couguar !

\- Aveugle !

Elle prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y'a à peu près deux mois et demi… Tu n'as pas envie de me faire la peau ? Selon Clifton, les vampires et les loups-garous passent leur temps à se battre…

Stacy renifla avec dédain.

\- Sal cleb… Pour lui, tout est blanc où noir ! Mais si je n'était pas civilisée, comment je ferai pour avoir un cabinet d'avocat ?

\- Et l'alimentation.

\- Je pique des poches de sang de temps en temps dans les hôpitaux. C'est un peu comme manger des raviolis en boite, mais c'est faisable… Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai failli te tuer avant… En plus maintenant que tu es loup garou, ton sang a l'air encore plus délicieux…

\- Compte pas sur moi pour te faire goûter répliqua House d'un ton tranchant.

\- C'est pas dans mes intentions… Je ne veux blesser personne.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes en me faisant cette petite visite amicale ?

\- Si. Je m'en fiche, ils ont tous peur de moi.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Stacy lui lança un regard noir.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cuddy furax.

\- Ah, c'était pas une heure, c'était cinq minutes…

\- HOUSE ! Je peux savoir qui vous a autorisé à fouiller dans ma lingerie ?!

House jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, Stacy avait disparu, le laissant à son triste sort.

\- Un anniversaire sans guirlande, c'est pas un anniversaire !

\- Ca vous obligeait à montrer mes soutiens gorge à tout l'hôpital peut-être ?

\- C'était à votre image, super sexy !

Cuddy se pinça le nez, exaspérée.

\- De toutes les blagues d'adolescent boutonneux que vous avez pu me faire, celle là est la pire ! Comment j'ai pu croire UN instant que vous aviez grandi !?

House fût horrifié de voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Cuddy. Elle fit volte face, mais il lui attrapa le bras.

\- House, foutez moi la paix. Et ne me ressortez pas votre histoire de « je ferai de mon mieux ».

\- Ce n'était pas une histoire Cuddy. Et la guirlande, c'était une excuse. J'ai pas fait ça par pure méchanceté, par connerie, oui c'est possible, mais en fait la vraie raison c'est que je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez pourquoi j'étais dans votre jardin. Vous ne m'auriez certainement pas cru…

\- Alors allez-y, surprenez moi !

\- C'est parce que je suis… WAILLEUUUUUU !

House tomba par terre à cause de la force du coup, à moitié assommé, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa tempe.  
Cuddy le fixa un instant, les yeux ronds avant de passer en mode médecin et d'appeler un brancard.

* * *

*esquive les briques*

Bonne soiréeeee ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Allez à la suite les enfants! x) Et non je suis pas désolée pour le pavé.

**Guest : ****…. Non mais calme toi ! XD Ne t'énerve pas pour des choses aussi insignifiantes, Lucas est un personnage FICTIF ! Si tu te mets en colère pour des trucs pareils tu vas mourir d'hypertension avant tes 40 ans, ce serait dommage quand même ! Ce sobriquet aussi ridicule que inoffensif lui a été affublé sur les forums français pendant la diffusion Américaine de la saison 6. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un personnage de merde, avec un scénario de merde dans une saison de merde, recouverte par un peu de chantilly huddyenne à la toute fin, ce qui la rend un peu plus agréable à regarder, mais pas meilleure au goût. (Au passage, je suis l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir aimé comment cette liaison s'est créée mais là, c'est une autre histoire)**

** On reprend depuis le début, tu veux ? (Vous allez l'avoir votre pavé sur la saison 6! Mais on va rester sur l'aspect Lucas...)**

** Lucas était aimé à la base dans la série, il a pas eu un rôle extrêmement important mais il a pu se vanter d'avoir crée une amitié avec House pendant que Wilson ne voulait plus le voir. Jusque là tout vas bien. Première rencontre avec Cuddy : « J'aime vos chaussures » Le regard de Cuddy... Mythique XD La première chose qu'elle a dû se dire « C'est qui ce con. » Pour une première impression c'est pas terrible. Ce qui me fait venir à mon point numéro 1 : La relation Luddy ne fait AUCUN sens ! Genre la nana était complètement déprimé, le gars est arrivé en mode « Salut, c'est moi le mec flippant qui te faisait des commentaires déplacés qui venaient de nul part l'année dernière ! On se met ensemble ?» et l'autre « Ok, ne prenons pas en compte le fait que je ne connais pas ce mec et que j'ai une fillette à ma charge et que c'est complètement irresponsable » N'importe quoi. Deuxième point. Sans parler d'intelligence, Lucas est un con. Lors que House découvre sa relation avec Cuddy c'est l'hécatombe. Déjà on réalise que Cuddy (en dépit du secret médical) à raconté tout les problèmes psychiatriques de House à Lucas. Et là Lucas qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il humilie House publiquement en racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé, en se moquant de lui parce que, lui il est réellement avec Cuddy et que House, ben c'était que dans sa tête... Tu commences à voir pourquoi il a des surnoms débiles ? (les deux autres que j'ai pas mal utilisé, sont la courgette-ne demande pas- et Pukas, pour les anglophones) mais bon c'est pas fini, parce que cet enfoiré, il continue ses conneries ! L'épisode où il s'amuse à piéger l'apart de House et Wilson... Il fait un croche patte à un handicapé... Il s'amuse à déboulonner la barre de maintien dans la salle de bain du même handicapé. En plus d'être dangereux, c'est définitivement un comportement d'enfoiré de première... Sans compter tous les dégâts matériels qu'il a fait subir aux deux collocs avec sa petite blague de l'alarme incendie... Enfin 3ème point. Lucas dans la saison 5 était considéré comme un nouvel ami pour House. Ce qui était intéressant, à part Wilson, on a jamais vu House dans un contexte d'amitié. De plus, Lucas a parfaitement compris que House voulait une relation avec Cuddy. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il attend que House soit partit, que Cuddy soit en mode déprime, et donc vulnérable (c'est des comportements dont on parle beaucoup en étude de soins, on parle énormément des manipulateurs.. Et c'est exactement ce que Lucas est. ) pour lui faire la court et se mettre avec elle. Ce sale traître ! Tu vois que la haine vouée à ce personnage est complètement justifié ? C'est pas par rapport à « Gnéééé je voulais du Huddy, et y a Lucas. » C'est plutôt : « Mais c'est quoi ce connard qui se sert de son intelligence pour faire du mal à son entourage ?! » On a eu tous les éléments nécessaires pour que ce personnage soit détestable, contrairement à d'autres personnages. Cameron par exemple, tu vois, elle je l'aime pas, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi, les scénaristes n'ont pas fait en sorte qu'elle soit haï comme ils l'ont fait avec Vogler, Tritter et Lucas. Tiens et au passage, on nous a même foutu une scène ou Lucas est impuissant... Tu vois, les scénaristes ont pas besoin de nous pour que ce personnage passe pour un con... **

** Et oui, Lucas en a prit plein la tronche dans cette fic parce qu'elle a été écrite pendant cette période et que personne ne le supportait, moi y compris (et pourtant j'estime avoir un seuil de tolérance à l'agacement acceptable) Il a servit de défouloir, ni plus ni moins. Et t'as pas besoin de t'énerver là dessus, ça ne fait de mal à personne... **

** Après si tu pouvais relire tes messages, ton discours n'est pas toujours très clair. Un coup tu part dans les insultes puis tu fais retour arrière... Si tu veux dire que je suis stupide, ne te gène pas, j'en ai vu d'autre. Moi je sais ce qu'il en est.**

**Quant à l'aspect "gamin" comme tu dis... Déjà pourquoi tu fais sonner ça comme une insulte si c'est pour ensuite dire que t'en est une? Et puis si les grands de ce monde avait un peu plus des yeux d'enfants on serait moins dans la merde.**

**L's : Ne t'y habitue pas trop, hein, quand on arrivera à la partie où j'en étais, ça sera plus espacé ^^**

* * *

Stacy planta ses dents dans la poche de AB positif qu'elle venait de subtiliser au PPTH. Elle arrivait à la moitié de son repas quand un choc violent à l'arrière de la tête lui fit avaler de travers.

Elle jeta un bref regard à la pierre qui lui avait heurté le crâne avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de Greg.

\- C'est à toi je crois. Dit-il froidement en montrant le caillou.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rendre. Répondit Stacy d'un air désinvolte.

\- Ce caillou aurait pu me traverser le crâne !

\- Mais non ! On sait tous que t'as la tête dure.

House lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ?

\- Tu allais faire une grosse bêtise !

\- La grosse bêtise, je l'avais faites avant, et dans le hall d'entré, c'était un peu tard pour intervenir !

\- Je ne parle pas de ta guirlande ! Je parle de ce que tu allais dire à Cuddy.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Qu'elle sache ou pas…

\- Tu t'en serais mordu les doigts.

House la fixa, sourcils froncés.

\- A la limite, que toi et moi passions du temps ensemble, ça peut aller, parce que avec mon expérience, je peux me défendre et toi tu es imposant autant sous ta forme humaine que ta forme animale. Ca en dissuadera plus d'un de nous attaquer pour « fricoter » avec l'ennemi.  
Par contre, Cuddy n'a aucun moyen de se défendre, que ce soit face à un vampire ou un loup garou. Ne lui dis pas que nous existons. Certains pourraient prendre l'envie de la tuer.

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Tu penses réellement que je la laisserais se faire tuer ?

\- Es-tu sûr de toujours pouvoir être là à temps ? Que feras tu si un sadique prend l'idée de la transformer en vampire juste pour te faire les pieds ? Et crois moi c'est elle qui en souffrira le plus, à côté de la Soif, le manque de Vicodine est une promenade de santé !

House frémit.

\- Si tu avais décidé de ne rien lui dire au début, continue comme ça, ce sera bien mieux pour elle.

House se gratta la tête, irrité d'y trouver des points de sutures.

\- Il y'a beaucoup de vampires par ici ?

\- La plupart sont nomades. C'est plus facile pour se nourrir sans éveiller des soupçons. Beaucoup de tueurs en série recherchés sont en fait des vampires… Et oui le risque est réel ! Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air suspicieux de House.

\- Je ne veux pas cacher un tuc aussi énorme à Cuddy ! Au début, c'était marrant mais ça va finir par se retourner contre moi !

\- Greg, franchement, je sais ce que tu ressens, avec Marc et toi, c'était pareil. Mais le seul humain à qui j'en ai parlé a été tué. Ne fais pas cette erreur.

House hocha la tête, contrarié.

Stacy se leva, s'étirant.

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis sûre que PPTH va garder son oncologue et sa doyenne préférés, je peux y'aller ! Au revoir Greg.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Salut…

Stacy partit en un instant, laissant House seul sur son banc.  
Contre toute attente, un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais le dire à Lucas… »

Le sourire disparu. Cet abruti irait le répéter immédiatement à Cuddy… Dommage. 

* * *

House pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, se faisant assaillir par une infirmière, flanquée d'un urgentiste et de leur très chère patronne.

\- House ! Qui vous a permit de sortir de l'hôpital ?! Vous avez subit un trauma important….

\- J'suis médecin aussi Cuddy, si j'avais des symptômes je le saurais !

Cuddy attrapa une petite lampe dans sa poche et la passa devant ses yeux.

\- Des nausées ? Vertiges ? Migraines ?

\- Non, non et non grogna le diagnosticien, essayant d'éviter la lumière qui lui cramait la rétine. Mais en ce qui concerne la migraine ça devrait pas tarder à arriver en me traitant comme ça !

Cuddy se figea un bref instant, son regard planté dans celui de House. Elle avait cru voir… Elle secoua la tête.

\- Le docteur Katsushika va vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre lit.

\- A vos souhaits !

\- Venez avec moi House. Ordonna l'urgentiste.

\- En fait je pensais surtout à prendre mes clés et rentrer chez moi …

Le regard noir que lui lança Cuddy lui fit comprendre, que là maintenant ce n'était pas possible.

\- Au fait la sécurité cherche toujours ce qui a pu vous assommer, vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

\- Absolument pas Répondit House levant les yeux au ciel, Cuddy comment pouvait vous interroger un malade, je suis en état de choc moi !

Cuddy soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire.

\- C'est bien quand ça vous arrange… Au fait, que vouliez-vous me dire tout à l'heure ?

-Hein ? Oh oui ! Je suis un gros voyeur, et je voulais juste comparer celle de Lucas à la mienne ! C'est pour ça que j'étais caché dans votre jardin. S'écria House, repoussant Katsushika, qui le tirait par les bras.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

House se pencha vers elle d'un air conspirateur.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? La mienne fait bien une quinzaine de centimètres de plus… Au repos bien sur !

Cuddy se retourna vivement et partit vers son bureau, se mordant férocement la lèvre, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui calmerait le feu de son entrejambe humide.

House retourna contraint et forcé vers sa chambre, un petit sourire en coin : certaines odeurs ne trompent pas !

* * *

House sortit de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, agacé. Il s'était lui-même déchargé contre l'avis médical, et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se débarrasser de ces points de sutures qui en plus de ne servir à rien le démangeaient horriblement.

Ce coup ci, il la sentit arriver, il évita la pierre de justesse.

-Ca t'amuse ? Siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Clifton.

\- Ca t'apprendra à trainer avec des sangsues.

\- J'suis mort de rire. Grogna House alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers sa moto. T'es pas venu que pour me faire la morale sur mes fréquentations j'espère ?

\- Nan je suis curieux. Après tout vous avez vécu 5 ans ensembles la sangsue et toi. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir couché avec un cadavre pendant si longtemps ?

House grinça des dents.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles les cadavres ne parlent pas. Et j'ai sentit son cœur battre. C'est pas un cadavre.

Clifton fronça le nez avec dégoût.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Quoi ? C'est une vieille amie, elle a sentit que j'ai changé, elle voulait juste vérifier !

-C'est un vampire ! House ! Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- C'est mal de discriminer les gens qui puent.

Ca ne dérida pas Jack. Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement en proie à une colère folle.

\- JE me suis occupé de toi House. C'est grâce à moi que tu cours, sous MES conseils, alors écoute celui là. Peut-être que toi ça ne te dérange pas de te faire lyncher par les sbires du roi, mais moi aussi je suis impliqué, et je tiens un minimum à la vie ! Ne traîne pas avec l'ennemi !

\- C'est pas une ennemie ! C'est mon ex ! Bon, les deux peuvent être assimilables, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé que…

\- C'est une mante religieuse… T'as qu'à voir ce qu'elle t'a fait !

House ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta.

\- Minute, comment tu sais ça ?

Clifton se tut se rendant compte de sa bourde.

\- Tu m'observes depuis que j'suis avec Stacy ? Et après tu me demandes de te faire confiance ?!

Clifton se passa une main sur le front.

\- Je... Devais t'éliminer… Si jamais elle prenait l'idée d'établir un contrôle mental sur toi.

\- … Alors finalement, t'es le chienchien de ce prétendu roi. Marmonna House avec dégout. Je te croyais meilleur que ça.

Il enfourcha sa moto. Et démarra.

\- C'est bien simple. Tu vas dire à ton putain de maître que je fais ce que je veux et qu'il a surement mieux à faire que de me surveiller.

\- Elle t'a sous son contrôle alors ?

House leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es totalement bouché. Elle m'a dit que tu voyais que blanc ou noir, ben elle avait bien raison. 

* * *

Le loup blanc se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le faisant tomber avec sa moto qui s'écrasa lourdement sur sa jambe. Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa dû résonner dans tous le parking, car l'instant d'après, un agent de sécurité se précipita vers eux, arme au poing.

\- Ne bougez pas docteur House ! Cria-t-il en visant.

En un clin d'œil, le loup était sur l'agent, prêt à lui déchirer la gorge.

« Et après il ose traiter les vampires d'assassins »

Avec une pauvre pensée pour sa veste en cuir, House se transforma et sauta dans la mêlée, saisit Clifton par la peau du cou et le jeta loin du garde, qui ne bougeait plus, assommé.  
House se plaça entre l'humain et Clifton, le défiant du regard.

Ils tournèrent vivement la tête, sentant d'autres humains approcher.

Le cœur de House manqua un battement. Cuddy ! Elle était avec eux ! Ce moment d'inattention lui couta cher, Jack plongea et lui broya la patte gauche entre ses crocs.  
Il répliqua en lui assénant un coup de boule, mais le loup blanc avait déjà reculé, se mettant hors de sa portée.

Il était bien: deux pattes abimées et une bande d'humains innocent dont sa Cuddy qui courraient au casse pipe ! Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Un coup de feu retentit, et le loup blanc partit en courant. House tourna la tête pour voir cinq agents de sécurité courir vers lui, le visant.

Il bondit par-dessus le groupe, faisant fi de ses pattes blessées et s'élança en direction du parc, fuyant les coups de feu qui fusaient derrière lui.

Cuddy se précipita dehors, à la suite des gardes lorsqu'elle entendit le premier coup de feu. Elle regarda l'un des loups partir en trombe, alors que l'autre titubait, une patte avec un angle bizarre, et l'autre sanguinolente.  
Elle le reconnu instantanément. Et les agents s'apprêtaient à lui tirer dessus !

\- Arrêtez ! Cria-t-elle.

Dans un tourbillon de fourrure, l'énorme bête sauta par-dessus leur groupe et prit la fuite. Les agents continuaient de tirer, mais le loup zigzaguait comme si il avait un sixième sens, évitant toutes les balles.

\- Attends un peu… Grogna le chef, en visant.  
Alors que le loup prenait un appui sur sa patte arrière droite, il tira. Le loup réagit, mais sa patte l'empêcha d'éviter la balle. Il s'écroula.

\- J'vais achever ce salopard ! Cria l'un des gardes, visant la masse sombre allongée par terre.

Une bourrade dans l'épaule lui fit manquer son coup.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Oups, j'ai trébuché ! S'excusa Cuddy, un air innocent sur le visage.

\- Eyh ! Il n'est plus là !

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. En ce laps de temps et dans l'état ou il était son ami n'avait pas pu s'enfuir…

Son regard se porta vers le sous-bois, qui marquait la limite du parc. Oui il devrait être là, il se cachait entre les arbres, c'était obligé.  
\- Rowan, Steve, prenez votre collègue assommé là bas et emmenez le aux urgences. Vous autre, entrez, je vais contacter la police.

\- On peut s'en occuper nous même docteur Cuddy, le monstre est blessé et…

\- Et l'autre avec qui il se battait pourrait très bien vous tomber dessus, et il est en pleine forme. Je veux assurer la sécurité de mes employés, vous rentrez et sans discussion !

Bien qu'ils lui lancent des regards désapprobateurs, les gardes suivirent les instructions de Cuddy.  
Celle-ci fit mine de sortir son portable pour appeler la police puis une fois qu'elle fut sure que personne ne la verrait, elle se précipita en direction du sous bois.


	6. Chapter 6

Suite quotidienne, on s'approche lentement mais surement de la nouveauté ^^

Courrier des lecteurs!

**Guest : Je pense que tu crée des problèmes là où y a pas lieu d'en avoir. Si les gens sont cons comme tu le dis, bah veille a pas être comme eux et laisse les. La liberté d'expression, merde quoi!**

**"Le secret médical ne tient pas"... Comment dire... Tu vas pas m'apprendre mes cours (tu viens de poser le doigt sur l'une des rares choses qui me font démarrer au quart de tour). Voilà 4 raisons qui prises indépendamment les unes des autres suffisent à appliquer la confidentialité soignant/soigné.**

**1- Cuddy est devenu le médecin de House dans ce problème en particulier quand il lui a demandé une prescription de somnifère.**

**2- Cuddy est devenu le médecin de House quand House réalise qu'il a tout imaginé. Le simple fait qu'elle lui demande si ça va est une évaluation (très simple je te l'accorde) de son état psychologique. De plus on n'est pas sûrs de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais c'est clair qu'entre le moment où ils étaient dans le bureau de Cuddy et le moment où ils vont das le bureau de Wilson, il s'est passé des choses. Un indicateur? Les yeux rougis de House. Je le vois mal traverser tout l'hôpital en chialant. (c'est d'ailleurs là que Cuddy a dû apprendre ce qu'il s'était passait, sinon elle l'aurait pas amené à Wilson.) Un soignant c'est pas juste quelqu'un qui va surveiller ton état physique. C'est également dans son rôle propre de t'accompagner dans tes émotions, particulièrement si elles sont liées à une maladie.**

**3- Cuddy en collaboration avec un collègue (en l'occurrence Wilson) dirige House vers un établissement psychiatrique. Ce qui fait une fois de plus qu'elle est son médecin. En effet ça fait parti du rôle du médecin de te diriger vers un spécialiste ou un établissement qui pourra mieux prendre soin de toi. Le fait qu'elle en parle avec Wilson n'est pas une violation de la confidentialité parce qu'ils travaillent en collaboration (ce qu'on appelle le secret partagé.) Par contre, si elle était aller en parlé à Taub par exemple, ce serait une violation du secret professionnel, car Taub ne traite pas House. **

**4- Tout le personnel hospitalier et je dis bien TOUT le personnel hospitalier a un devoir de discrétion pour ce qu'il se passe dans les hôpitaux. House est un patient, il doit être traité comme tel. Si le technicien de surface a entendu par hasard qu'il va être interné à Mayfield, en aucun cas il n'a le droit de le répéter. (sous peine d'amende et de prison et une perte de licence pour le personnel soignant) Et ça vaut aussi pour Cuddy. Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas traité House, à partir du moment où elle a vent de sa condition, elle n'a absolument pas le droit de le répéter à Lucas. Les lois sont très strictes là dessus (aux Etats-Unis encore plus qu'en France), elle n'a même pas le droit d'appeler sa mère tant qu'i pas mort d'homme. **

**Lucas est détective? Ben oui allons y, racontons lui la vie privée de tout le monde! En quoi c'est une raison de tout raconter? C'est à House de faire ce choix pas à Cuddy! Surtout que là on entre dans le domaine de son intimité et de sa dignité! Tu n'as aucun problème avec ça?! J'espère que tu te diriges pas vers des métiers qui ont ce genre de lois, sinon tu vas te faire radier direct! Et c'est pas la mort... Non Cuddy autrait juste dû faire 1 an de prison, payer une grosse amende et perdre sa licence pour ça, mais sinon, en effet c'est pas très grave... -_-**

**"Si House avait fait ce que Lucas a fait personne n'aurait bronché". Partons dans les sujets qui fâchent, parlons de la saison 7... Tout le monde a bronché. House a fait n'importe quoi, et personne n'a soutenu ses actions donc l'argument du "House c'est le chouchou on lui passe tout"... Non. De plus, si House avait fait les mêmes actions que Lucas, ça aurait été complètement OOC (out of character). Quand House fait des conneries, il a toujours une bonne raison. Sa philosophie c'est "un mal pour un bien", et même si je ne plussoie pas ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Lucas , lui cherchait seulement à nuire. Si Lucas n'avait pas été avec Cuddy au début de la saison 6 il aurait tout simplement pas été là. Il a juste servit de chaperon pour passer une saison sans Huddy c'est tout. Et j'ai jamais entendu les fan de Wilson avoir un problème avec Lui pendant la saison 5. Il l'on eu après à cause de ses conneries avec le loft. A et à ce sujet, je pense que si House a réagit comme ça pour le loft, d'une c'était seulement le dégât des eaux, car le coupable a réussi à le déclencher à distance sans se faire prendre, de deux, il avait pas compris la vrai raison de ces actions. au départ, il croyait que c'était des vannes de la part de Wilson. En mode amitié tu sais? Pas un mec en mode "Gnnnnéééééé je venge ma copiiiiiine" Quant au farces que House fait... Ça termine pas en plusieurs milliers de dollars de perdus. Ni en blessure potentielle.**

**"We"ll see who'll get her first" Elle te pose pas de problème cette phrase? Je trouve que ça réduit Cuddy à un quartier de viande.(Mais bon tu vas dire que c'est parce que je soutiens Huddy, apparemment cette phrase fait tout, même la cuisine pour toi ...) Puis Lucas part la suite a entièrement disparu (à part peut-être pour une apparition je sais plus). Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que la saison 5 entière tournait autour du Huddy. Ce qui rend sa réapparition dans la saison 6 encore plus débile.**

**Et puis si Lucas voulait faire un concours de qui l'aura en premier (ça fait définitivement tombola, sérieux, il craint) pourquoi a-t-il donc attendu que House soit pas là pendant plusieurs mois, hmm? Il a bien réussi son coup, le mâle dominant, il a attendu que l'Alpha soit pas là pour conquérir la fille. C'était pas fourbe ça peut-être? Glorieux -_-**

**J'admettrai rien du tout par rapport à ce que les gens pensent car contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir lire dans les pensées.**

**Et une fois de plus, je te rappellerai que Lucas est un personnage fictif. Je m'énerverais si je voyais des insultes et des moqueries contre la femme de Hugh Laurie (ça a déjà été le cas), parce qu'elle existe. Toi tu te sens obligée de prendre la défense d'un personnage qui n'existe pas. En te montrant agressive en plus (J'ai bien vu en lisant tes messages que t'essayé de ne pas l'être, mais les mots "cons" et "stupides" je les ai pas imaginés.) Prendre la défense de Lucas est donc plus important que de te montrer respectueuse des gens qui existent vraiment? Comme le dirait notre ami Ron Weasley, tu devrais pas revoir l'ordre de tes priorités?**

**Et si ça t'ennuie de voir des gens qui n'aiment pas Lucas... Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Va sur des sites Houson, eux ils étaient heureux que la Cuddles soit casée dans la saison 6 (en dépit du bon sens) A moins que tu n'en viennes déjà et que t'étais saoulé par le discours qu'ils avaient sur Amber Cuddy et Sam? ^^**

**Et, oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un des points que j'ai pas aimé dans la fin de la saison 6 : on n'a même pas vu le départ de Lucas. Comment Cuddy s'est démerdé pour dire au mec avec qui elle vient de se fiancer "Non désolé, finalement j'aime ton pire ennemi." J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Et le fait qu'on n'entende pas parler de lui au début de la saison 7 était illogique. Ce personnage aura été mal géré du début à la fin.**

**Leanoar : Contente de voire que t'es toujours là XD J'ai pas voulu mettre Lucas vampire dans la suite, trop de gens faisiat le rapprochement avec Twilight (qui était le bouquin du moment à l'époque) et ça n'aurait pas aidé mon cas ^^ (J'aime pa****s Twilight... En fait, c'est surtout Bella que j'aime pas. Ce qui pose problème quand c'est le personnage principal.****)**

**L's : Si tu veux des fées vas donc jouer aux Sims 3 XD Pas de ça ici. ^^ Quant à la découverte, ben... tu verras ^^**

Une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à poster de review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir!

* * *

House s'adossa à un arbre, sa jambe entre ses mains. Il avait mal de partout, ces imbéciles de gardes savaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Il fallait qu'il remette ses os en place pour qu'ils se ressoudent correctement.  
Ca allait être un enfer.  
Il posa une main sur son genoux et l'autre sous le haut de sa cuisse, et serrant les dents, poussa d'un coup sec.  
Un horrible craquement retentit. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Les muscles mutilés de sa cuisse partirent immédiatement dans une crampe de tous les diables. Poussant une flopée de jurons, il reporta son attention sur son flanc d'où s'écoulait lentement du sang. Il avait eu de la chance. Ses os étaient bien plus solides quand il était sous forme de loup, résultat, une côte avait arrêté la balle sans subir trop de dégât.  
Maintenant il fallait qu'il la retire.  
Un petit gémissement lui échappa.  
Il avait beau être extrêmement habile de ses doigts, se trifouiller dans les côtes sans anesthésie serait un calvaire. De plus sa main gauche était bien abimée, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Cuddy. Et visiblement elle courrait comme une dératée.

Jurant encore une fois, il se traina derrière l'arbre et se retransforma.  
Cuddy dut entendre le bruit car ses pas venaient dans sa direction et semblaient plus assurés.

House attendit, couché sur le coté… Elle pourrait sans doute enlever la balle. Ensuite il partirait illico histoire d'éviter de se faire embarquer chez SOS animaux battus.

Elle arriva a sa hauteur, il poussa un couinement, elle tourna brusquement la tête manquant de peu le torticolis.  
Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en le voyant, ses yeux devinrent humides.

« Ah non pas la crise de larmes ! Elle a pas ses règles pourtant… »

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait… marmonna t'elle en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le loup lécha ses doigts, comme pour la rassurer, elle sourit. Son regard se posa sur le trou rouge qui perçait le flan de son ami. Un frisson la parcouru.

\- Il… Va falloir que je t'enlève ça… Ca va faire mal… Mais il faut que j'aille chercher le nécessaire ! Soupira-t-elle. Je reviens !

Tout d'un coup le loup bondit sur ses pattes.

\- A… Attends. Cria-t-elle alors qu'il détalait.

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant des pas derrière elle.

\- Docteur Cuddy ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Elle se retourna pour voir le chef de la sécurité.

\- William, il m'avait pourtant semblée être clair ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Vous ne rentriez pas, je me suis inquiété ! Je ne me serai pas douté que vous partiriez à la poursuite de ce monstre vous-même ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

Cuddy sentait la colère bouillonner.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre pour commencer ! Vous n'avez aucun don d'observation n'est-ce pas ?

William se gratta la tête perplexe.

\- Ce « monstre » protégeait votre collègue de l'autre !

Le garde la fixa un instant, puis éclata de rire.

\- Bravo, Docteur Cuddy j'y ai presque cru.

Cuddy se retint de se taper la tête contre un arbre.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'embaucher cet imbécile ! Pas étonnant que House ait failli se faire flinguer deux fois ! »  
Elle jeta un regard désolé vers les arbres.

\- Rentrons. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

* * *

Cuddy s'installa dans son canapé, ses dossiers sur la table basse, mais ses pensées étaient tout ailleurs. Elle espérait qu'il était assez fort pour survivre.  
Pour rajouter aux catastrophes, les deux combattants avaient laissé la moto de House dans un sale état. Ce dernier allait hurler en voyant ça, et c'est sur elle que ça retomberait au final.  
Il s'était déchargé contre l'avis médical, mais avait du appeler un taxi. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour conduire son bolide avec le coup qu'il avait prit sur la tête…

Lucas était partit faire une soirée entre potes. « Juste un verre ou deux pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Dan » avait t'il dit. La préparation de LEUR mariage n'avait pas du tout avancé. Elle se doutait bien que sa mère devait préparer quelque chose avec Julia mais les connaissant…  
Ca ne serait pas la meilleure surprise de sa vie.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un jappement au dehors. Comme elle l'avait fait le soir de son anniversaire, elle se précipita dehors, en pantoufles et robe de chambre.

Il était assis, tremblant de tous ses membres, près de la petite balançoire de Rachel.  
La doyenne courut vers le loup-garou, se retenant de justesse de le serrer contre elle. Elle le jaugea de haut en bas.

\- Je vais chercher ma trousse de soin, ne bouge pas.

Cuddy courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain, attrapa sa trousse de soin et quelques serviettes à la volée puis retourna dans son jardin sans ralentir le pas.

\- Allonge toi sur le coté.

Elle enfila des gants en latex, passa du désinfectant avec une compresse sur la plaie, puis sortit une seringue et un flacon.  
Aussitôt le loup se mit à grogner.

\- Une grosse bête comme toi a peur des piqûres ? S'amusa Cuddy.

Il grogna plus fort, fixant le flacon de morphine. La doyenne suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est que de la morphine, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner.

House tenta de se relever, mais ses pattes blessées ne le soutenaient plus.  
Voyant qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus Cuddy tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Ecoute, je n'en n'injecterai qu'une petite dose !

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence.

Elle soupira.

\- Très bien mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras mal.

Elle sortit des écarteurs et une pince de sa trousse ainsi qu'une lampe de poche.

\- Il faut que je commence par la localiser. Marmonna-t-elle en éclairant le trou sanglant de sa lampe.

Elle essuya le sang qui lui cachait la vue avec une des serviettes, repassa un coup de désinfectant pour être sûre, puis ouvrit les lèvres de la plaie avec les écarteurs.  
Elle entendit la respiration du loup s'arrêter un bref instant puis reprendre de manière plus frénétique.

\- Ca va aller. Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Localisant enfin l'objet en métal, elle attrapa les pinces, puis faisant attention à ne pas causer plus de dégâts, la retira.  
Elle nota avec inquiétude que la respiration du canidé devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Tu es vraiment sur que tu ne veux pas d'antidouleur ?

Un aboiement indigné lui répondit.

\- C'est bon calme toi ! Bougonna-t-elle.

Elle sutura rapidement.

\- Fais voir ta patte… Marmonna-t-elle désignant le membre sanguinolent du menton.

Elle l'étudia un moment. Il faudrait faire quelques sutures. Elle se mit à la tache, un quart d'heure plus tard, le résultat semblait être acceptable. Elle fit un bandage autour de la patte, rit en voyant le loup la secouer d'un air désapprobateur.

Réfléchissant rapidement, elle ouvrit la porte de son garage.

\- Entre.

Le loup s'exécuta avec quelques réserves. Cet endroit puait la courgette. Son regard se posa sur une cagette chargée de ces choses immondes.  
Cuddy partit puis revint avec plusieurs couvertures.

\- Installe-toi.

House eu un mouvement de recul. Quand il était venu, il ne s'imaginait en aucun cas passer la nuit ici ! D'un autre coté, il ne se sentait absolument pas de retourner chez lui avec l'état dans lequel étaient ses pattes…

Devant l'air insistant de sa patronne, il s'allongea sur le tas de couvertures, puis Cuddy lui en rajouta deux sur le dos.

\- Dors maintenant. Il faut que tu récupères.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Il était vraiment épuisé.

Cuddy resta un moment à coté de lui puis, verrouilla la porte pour s'assurer que Lucas n'irait pas, et alla s'occuper de ses dossiers abandonnés.

* * *

House ouvrit doucement la porte, passa la tête dans l'encadrement, et scruta l'obscurité. Personne. Il pouvait entendre le ronflement de Lucas dans la chambre à coucher. Lisa était surement avec lui songea t'il avec un haut le cœur.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, aussi silencieusement que possible , quand une petite voix l'arrêta.

\- Hows ?

Il se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, haute comme trois pommes se tenait Rachel.

\- Tu devrais pas être au lit toi ? Chuchota t'il faisant lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le garaze ?

House fronça les sourcils « garaze »…

\- Le garage ? Putain, tu peux pas causer comme tout le monde ?!

\- Maman elle dit que c'est pas beau ce mot.

-On s'en fiche elle est pas là. Chuchota House avec force. Ecoute Rachel, va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

Rachel releva le menton comme pour se faire plus grande.

\- Maman ne doit pas savoir que j'étais là ! C'était… Une surprise, puis… euh… Le méchant Croque-mitaine m'a volé mes vêtements ! Alors je … peux plus faire la surprise.

\- C'est qui le Croque-mitaine ?

\- Le meilleur copain du père Fouettard !

Rachel plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- C'est aussi lui qui t'as fait ça ?

House baissa le regard, vers l'endroit que pointait Rachel.

\- Euuuuh non, pas tout à fait… Rachel, tous les garçons ont « ça ». Marmonna-t-il en recouvrant son entrejambe de ses mains. Ecoute, j'y vais ! Pas un mot à Maman hein ?

Rachel fit semblant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclaire.

\- Brave petite.

Il sortit de la maison, se transforma et partit.

Cuddy se glissa à pas de loup dans le garage… Pour le découvrir vide. Luttant contre la déception qui l'envahissait, elle rationalisa, se disant que son ami ne voudrait certainement pas partir en plein jour.

Un bras l'encercla par derrière.

\- Bonjour… Souffla Lucas dans son cou.

\- Lucas… Elle fronça le nez dégoutée. Tu sens l'œuf pourri !

\- Uuuh désolé, haleine du matin !

Cuddy se dégagea puis partit vers la cuisine.

Lucas fronça les sourcils. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de la perdre. Et ce, depuis qu'un certain diagnosticien était sortit à poil de dessous la haie…  
Il soupira, puis alla chercher quelques courgettes. Un gratin ferait certainement plaisir à sa végétarienne adorée…

* * *

House se réveilla, absolument pas reposé. On était Vendredi bientôt le Week End, mais il commençait sérieusement à penser à en faire un de trois jours. Cuddy ne pourrait pas s'y opposer, avec le coup qu'il avait prit sur la tête.  
Il plia et déplia les doigts de sa main gauche, puis posa sa jambe droite par terre afin de la tester. Pour le moment ça devrait aller. Il se leva, retomba assis aussitôt.  
Son muscle continuait de se cramper, sa jambe n'avait pas aimé le poids de sa moto la veille…

Il la massa une vingtaine de minutes, avant de se lever pour de bon.  
A peine eut il fait le café que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

\- C'est ouvert ! Cria-t-il.

Stacy entra.

\- Tu as oublié ça hier.

Elle lui donna sa canne.

\- Merci. Tu n'es venue que pour ça ?

Stacy parla si vite qu'il faillit ne pas comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, si je n'étais pas venue, Clifton…

\- Clifton est un crétin. Il n'a jamais du rencontré de vampire végétarien ! Rigola House. Puis tu m'as empêché de dire mon secret à Cuddy.

\- Même sans ça elle est capable de se fourrer dans tes ennuis !

\- Oui…

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Je sais. Marmonna House soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Par contre, tu n'as pas beaucoup passé de temps avec Wilson.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Sa première femme est de retour !

\- La harpie ?

\- Elle-même… House détourna le regard. - De toute façon, il ne veut pas me voir…

\- J'te préfère toi à Sam !

\- T'es hétéro.

\- Y'a de ça. Elle sourit, un air diabolique dans le regard.- Je pourrais te débarrasser d'elle !

\- Laisse-les. Sourit House. Ca durera le temps que Wilson se souvienne que Sam est une vraie mégère !

La sonnette retentit.

\- C'est ouvert ! Cria House pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

Cuddy entra.

\- Bonjour, Stacy ?!

\- Salut Lisa ! Répondit celle-ci l'air décontracté.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- HEM HEM ! On n'oublierait quand même pas le maître des lieux par hasard ?

Cuddy se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours choqué.

\- B…Bonjour House…

\- Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Et bien… Je voulais vous dire qu'il y'a eu un petit incident avec votre moto hier… Et accessoirement, je voulais vérifier que vous alliez bien !

\- Justement, j'allais vous demander de me laisser mon Vendredi !

Cuddy jeta un regard suspicieux à Stacy.

\- Comme… Vous voudrez, vous avez bien l'intention de vous reposer au moins ?

\- Non non, juste envie de tremper le biscuit !

Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard noir. Cuddy avait visiblement envie de dire quelque chose, mais la présence de Stacy l'en empêchait.

\- Je vais y'aller ! S'exclama alors celle-ci. Prends soin de toi ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de House.

Une fois la porte claquée, la doyenne se retourna vers son employé.

\- Vous allez pas bien ? Stacy !? Mariée ? Votre ex ?

\- C'est pas vos oignons. De quel droit vous venez me faire des remarques Cuddy !? Je vous rappelle avec qui vous couchez en ce moment ?

Cuddy pinça les lèvres et fit volte face, avançant à grands pas vers la porte.

\- Elle est juste passé dire bonjour.

Cuddy s'arrêta. Elle sentit le souffle de House dans son cou.

\- J'suis toujours là… Je vous attends. Je ne reculerai pas cette fois.

Ignorant les papillons voletant dans son bas ventre, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, lançant un « Reposez vous bien » au passage.

* * *

House sortit de chez le garagiste, dégouté. Trois mois ! Sa moto en avait pour trois mois de réparations ! S'il tenait ce crétin de loup…

Une odeur de sang dans une ruelle attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement puis aperçu une vieille femme au fond de l'impasse. Il renifla. Définitivement humaine.

Voyant qu'elle titubait, il se rapprocha.

\- Eyh ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La dame leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

\- Ai-Aidez moi !

\- Je… vais appeler une ambulance ! S'exclama House il sortit son téléphone, la jaugeant de haut en bas.

D'un coup, il eu l'impression qu'un plomb lui était tombé dans l'estomac.

\- E… Esther ?

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas recommencer à halluciner ! Cette femme était morte il y'a … euh … Il avait perdu le compte, mais elle était morte, il n'avait pas su la diagnostiquer ! Et maintenant, elle était devant lui comme l'avaient fait Amber, Kutner et son père l'année dernière !

A moins que… Il se fit volte face, retournant sur ses pas aussi vite que possible. Mais fut arrêté, par ce qui lui sembla être deux lianes, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes. L'une lui bloqua le bras droit le long du corps, il leva le bras gauche pour éviter de se le faire bloquer.

Il entendit un sifflement tout près de son oreille. « Putain de bordel de … D'où ils sortent ces deux là !? ».  
Le serpent ouvrit grand la bouche, comme s'apprêtant à le gober.

\- Certainement pas !

Il saisit l'animal juste en dessous de la tête serrant de toutes ses forces.

L'étreinte du serpent se resserra automatiquement, essayant d'étouffer sa victime.  
« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Les deux serpents se déchirèrent alors que leur proie devenait beaucoup plus grosse.

« Ca va finir par me couter cher en fringues toute ces conneries »

Il tourna la tête vers Esther. Il ne vit qu'un cadavre, d'une femme beaucoup plus jeune. Il baissa les yeux sur les serpents à ses pieds : des chaines.  
Tout ce traquenard n'était qu'une illusion ? Une chose était sur, ce n'était pas Clifton qui avait fait le coup ! Il n'en avait pas la capacité.  
Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment quelqu'un avait pu jouer un tour pareil à son cerveau…  
Ca avait semblé si réel…

Clifton lui avait dit que les vampires étaient capables de transformer des cadavres en zombies obéissants… Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il existait une trentaine d'espèces que les humains appelleraient fantastique… Ca laissait beaucoup de possibilités.

Dans quoi s'était il encore fourré ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut! Non je ne vous ai pas oubliés ^^

**S : ça vient, no soucy x) Contente d'avoir réussi à t'hypnoti... euh je veux dire t'intéresser x)**

**Leanoar : Je t'avoue que j'ai pas beaucoup regardé Buffy, j'étais encore un peu petite quand ça passait et que j'avais une télé puis ensuite... Plus de télé ^^**

**Pour Twilight, ben j'ai lu les trois premiers en supportant Bella et au 4ème j'en ai eu marre XD (le loup s'appelle Jacob au passage) Je préfère les loups-garou aux vampires de manière général, probablement l'aspect "Mort-vivant" qui ne me plait pas =) Dans Twilight, les vampires... Comment dire... Disons que je suis d'accord pour qu'on modifie les légendes (je l'ai moi même fait pour plus de facilités scénaristiques), mais des vampires qui brillent au soleil? God... On atteint les limites de ma tolérance là. Puis le mec il brille et il est en mode "Je suis un monstre!". Non non, moi j'aurais plutôt dit une boule à facette... Bref, Robert Pattinson aurait mieux fait de rester dans Harry Potter x)**

**D'ailleurs c'est plutôt de là que j'aime les loups-garou, Lupin était mon personnage préféré ^^**

**L's : Oui madame, bien madame.**

Allez, je vous fais pas plus languir, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre pain et notre eau XD

* * *

House se plaça devant la maison et appela.

-Stacy ramène toi !

Stacy sortit rapidement, et se planta devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Chuchota t'elle avec force, Si Marc te vois…

\- J'ai besoin que tu éclaires ma lanterne. J'ai eu un problème cet après-midi…

House lui raconta l'hallucination dont il avait été victime.

Stacy resta pensive.

\- Un vampire n'aurait pas pu faire ça, il aurait fallu qu'il établisse un contact mental pendant que tu es inconscient… Ce qui est encore plus difficilement réalisable sur un loup-garou.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Peut-être, un Seigneur des Cauchemars…

\- … C'est quoi ?

\- Un épouvantail si tu préfères. Ils aiment se faire appeler « Seigneur des Cauchemars » c'est plus classe.

\- Il aurait été capable de me jouer un tour pareil ?

\- Sans doute. Mais ça m'étonne que tu ais pu t'en débarrasser si facilement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font exactement ?

\- Ce sont de vrais sadiques. On pense que les épouvantails sont des humains qui n'avaient plus rien à attendre de la vie et ont décidé de se venger de l'humanité qui les a rejetés. Par contre on ne sait absolument pas comment ils passent de l'état « humain » à l'état « monstre »…

\- Donc, ils se vengent en provocant des hallus ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ils font vivre leurs pires peurs à leurs victimes, se délectent de leur souffrance et les laissent entièrement vidés de toute énergie, ensuite leurs victimes deviennent elles aussi des épouvantails à moins qu'elles ne se donnent la mort.

House fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai jamais eu peur de me faire étouffer par des serpents ! D'ailleurs quand j'étais petit, c'était plutôt eux qui avaient peur de moi…

\- Il y'a une symbolique derrière tout ça ! Là il testait juste le terrain pour…

House l'interrompit.

\- Esther est l'un des seuls ratés que j'ai eu… Mais j'ai fini par trouver la réponse douze ans plus tard…

\- Les serpents… Ca n'a rien à voir avec le symbole médical par hasard ?

\- Alors j'aurais peur de me louper comme avant ? Pas consciemment en tout cas.

La réalisation lui tomba dessus d'un coup.  
Il l'avait regardé mourir.  
Pire, il s'était attaché à elle.  
Il y'avait une raison pour laquelle il ne s'approchait pas des patients. Il avait tendance à s'attacher.  
Esther l'appelait à l'aide, et il était immobilisé par les serpents.  
Il l'avait regardé mourir, et il avait été complètement impuissant.  
Ca avait été une véritable torture.

\- Stacy, une fois qu'il a détecté la pire peur, il fait quoi ?

\- Il la réalise.

House se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Où tu vas ? Cria Stacy, n'ayant pas manqué la terreur sur son visage.

\- Chez Cuddy ! Elle est en danger !

* * *

La voiture de House s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.  
Il claudiqua aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison de Cuddy, et tambourina à la porte.

\- CUDDY ! OUVREZ ! OUVREZ CETTE FICHU PORTE AVANT QUE J'LA DEFONCE !

Cuddy apparut en robe de chambre.

\- House, vous n'allez pas bien de hurler comme ça ?

\- Tout va bien ? IL ne s'est rien passé d'anormal ?

Cuddy le regarda suspicieuse.

\- A part le fait que Rachel m'ait parlé d'une protubérance bizarre à votre entrejambe… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir comment elle a pu voir ça.

\- J'attends !

\- Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un pédophile !

\- C'est bon, tu l'as fait partir ? Demanda une voix pâteuse.

\- Oh toi l'eunuque on t'a pas sonné, retourne te coucher ! Cria House.

Lucas, à moitié dans le chou s'exécuta.

\- Vraiment Cuddy, tout va bien ?

\- House… Si c'est encore un de vos jeux stupides…

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux ! Pourquoi tout le monde crois toujours que je déconne ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est ce que vous faites les trois quarts du temps ?

\- Bien vu, mais là on est dans le quart restant !

Cuddy soupira.

\- Non House, rien d'anormal.

\- Laissez-moi entrer.  
-House, j'ai sommeil, Ca ne peux pas attendre demain ?

Une deuxième voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus.  
Les yeux de Cuddy s'agrandirent alors que Stacy accourait.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle si rapidement que seul House comprit.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Lisa, reste dehors avec House. Ordonna-t'elle en entrant.

\- Stacy, y'a aussi Rachel et le nab… Lucas !

Stacy marmonna un juron.

\- Je vais les faire sortir.

Quelques instants plus tard, un Lucas complètement groggy sortait avec une Rachel endormie dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais appelé le service de dératisation… Bailla-t-il.

\- Tu as gobé ça ? Mais t'es vraiment stupide ! Rétorqua House.

Cuddy ne pouvait que lui donner raison sur ce coup.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je pense qu'il y'a un intrus pas très sympa chez vous…

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Et pourquoi Stacy est-elle venue ?

\- Elle est plus expérimenté que moi en la matière…

\- House ! Cria Lucas.

House se retourna, prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante, mais n'en eu pas le temps. Les chaines s'étaient enroulées autour de lui, lui bloquant les deux bras et le bâillonnant. Il se tordit de douleur. La chaine était en argent. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer. Cet enfoiré avait tout prévu.  
Cuddy se précipita, et commença à tirer sur la chaine pour la desserrer.  
Elle fut tirée en arrière par le col.

\- N'y pense même pas. Souffla une voix masculine à son oreille.

Cuddy se débattit, donna un coup au visage encapuchonné de son agresseur.  
Les yeux de House s'agrandirent, Cuddy poussa un cri d'horreur, Lucas recula, serrant Rachel contre lui, comme une boule à stress.

Il n'y'avait pas de tête sous la capuche.

House lança un regard furieux à Lucas. « Va l'aider bordel !» pensa t'il de toutes ses forces. Mais le détective restait paralysé.

Brusquement, Cuddy se sentit happée et l'être encapuchonné fut éloigné d'elle.

\- Il nous a bien eus. Gronda Stacy.

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. C'était dans son imagination, ou l'avocate venait de faire un bond de dix mètre, la portant par la même occasion, après avoir fait faire un vol plané au monstre d'un seul coup de poing ?

\- … Je n'avais pas prévu un vampire dans la partie… Souffla le Seigneur des Cauchemars.

\- Ca sera ta dernière erreur. Cracha Stacy.

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de son adversaire aussi vite que possible pour libérer House.

Laissant Cuddy derrière elle, elle bondit sur le monstre, décidée à en finir.

Cuddy se précipita à nouveau sur son diagnosticien, et recommença à tirer sur les chaines. En quoi étaient elles faites ? La peau de House en contact avec le métal rougissait, inflammée.  
D'ailleurs ça commençait sérieusement à sentir la chair brûlée.  
Elle réalisa alors que l'odeur venait de House.

Les chaines restaient serrées, mais elles devaient bien partir de quelque part. Il fallait juste bloquer le mécanisme à sa racine.  
Un grand fracas lui fit tourner la tête : Stacy venait de plaquer leur agresseur contre un arbre dans un craquement de bois.

\- Comment on annule ce… truc? Siffla- t'elle en faisant un bref signe de tête vers House.

Cuddy n'attendit pas la réponse, elle arracha les quatre bouts plantés dans le sol. Grave erreur. Deux se dressèrent devant elle, s'enroulèrent autour ses bras et la tirèrent en avant, la plaquant contre House, les deux autres s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et de son cou.

\- A trop vouloir sauver le cabot tu as causé la perte de l'humaine. La nargua l'épouvantail. Et par la même occasion celle du cabot. Quand elle aura crevé il deviendra complètement cinglé.

\- Vu le vocabulaire que tu utilise, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu te fais appeler « Seigneur » Siffla le vampire.

Elle le frappa de nouveau, mais son poing ne rencontra que du vide.  
Une odeur de forêt envahi soudain ses narine.

\- Eyh sangsue ! Il faut trouver le réceptacle !

\- Hein ?

Clifton courut vers elle.

\- Les épouvantails cachent leur essence dans un réceptacle, mais il faut qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable donc pas très loin, sinon il a moins de pouvoir. On casse ce réceptacle, on tue l'épouvantail, on sauve les deux tourtereaux.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais tuer House. Rétorqua t'elle suspicieuse et en colère, tu te rappelle pas l'avoir attaqué comme un bon chienchien à son maimaitre ?

\- Je sais mettre de l'ordre dans mes priorités. Un épouvantail est plus dangereux qu'un House.

\- Bien, enfin une preuve d'intelligence ! Alors qu'est ce que ça peut-être un réceptacle ?

\- Quelque chose à laquelle on ne prête pas attention… Qui ne servirait absolument à rien pendant la bataille.

Leurs regards se portèrent automatiquement sur Lucas.

\- Nan… Je l'aurais su en le voyant dit Clifton. Il aurait eu un regard vitreux…

\- Il a un regard vitreux…

\- Et injecté de sang. C'est pas lui. Un objet est une valeur plus sûre, si Lucas avait décidé de s'enfuir pendant la bataille, l'épouvantail aurait été privé de pouvoir.

-Où sont apparues les chaines ?

\- Juste derrière House.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il n'était pas loin de lui, il faut chercher dans cette zone !

\- Vas-y, je vais essayer de faire respirer Cuddy !

Stacy se retrouva à coté de la doyenne en un instant, et commença à tirer sur la chaine enserrant son cou. Elle réussit faire lâcher prise un tout petit peu, Cuddy avala une grande goulée d'air

\- Sta-cy…

\- Ne parle pas, respire !

\- La… canne…

Aussitôt, le loup-garou saisit la canne et la frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'angle du mur. Elle se brisa.

Les chaines disparurent. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur retentit. Puis le silence.

Seules les respirations saccadées de House et Cuddy étaient audibles.

\- Ma… Canne Hein ?... Bien pensé…

Il se sentit soulevé.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. T'es brûlé au troisième degré. L'informa Jack.

\- Avoue qu'en fait, tu m'aimes bien…

\- La ferme. En à peine 3 mois de lycanthropie tu as réussi à t'attirer plus d'ennuis que moi en 40 ans.

Clifton couru jusqu'à sa voiture portant House. Stacy aida Lisa à se relever. Lucas s'approcha d'elles, avec Rachel dans les bras.

\- Tu… Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à Cuddy.

Elle se retint de le gifler.

\- Pas grâce à toi ! Tu n'as même pas ESSAYE de nous aider !

\- Je… Le choc, m'a paralysé.

\- Visiblement il n'a pas paralysé ta vessie. Constata Stacy, fronçant le nez l'air dégoûté.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème du moment. Trancha Cuddy. On doit aller à l'hôpital. Lucas, j'emmène Rachel, soit gentil, rassure les voisins, sans leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé !

Son regard se porta sur le froc de son fiancé.

\- Et après t'être lavé !

Stacy et Cuddy se mirent en route vers Plainsboro.

* * *

Cuddy resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, malgré le torrent de questions qu'elle voulait poser à Stacy.  
Elles arrivèrent rapidement au PPTH, puis coururent aux urgences, pour trouver un House couvert de poches de glace, en attente du bloc opératoire.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Stacy anxieusement.

\- Comme un mec qui s'apprête à se faire greffer de la peau de ses fesses sur le visage…marmonna House Ils m'ont gavé de morphine, je sens plus rien.

Cuddy le fixait, l'air troublée. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait ça à House, la chaine ne lui avait rien fait à elle alors…

\- Cuddy… Arrêtez de vous torturer, vous allez exploser.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard mi-peiné, mi-furieux.

\- Lycanthrope hein ?

Stacy regarda autour d'elle grimaçante. Heureusement il n'y'avait personne assez près pour les entendre.

\- Ca vous aurait vraiment arraché la peau du cul de me le dire !?

Stacy lui jeta un regard choqué. Le mot « cul » était vraiment sortit de la bouche de la doyenne ?

\- Ben… Techniquement c'est ce que le chirurgien ne va pas tarder à me faire… marmonna House pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- Et toi tu es un vampire ! Et bientôt je vais apprendre que Wilson est le Lapin de Pâques ? Cria Cuddy.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit Dora l'exploratrice pour Wilson…

\- Très drôle House ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc sans tête d'ailleurs ?

\- Un épouvantail, Lisa, des gens nous regardent ! Essaya de la calmer Stacy.

\- Asseye la, elle est en train de faire une grosse crise de panique.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Cuddy sentit ses jambes devenir faibles, elle tomba sur la chaise que Stacy venait de placer derrière elle.

\- House ne l'a pas fait contre toi, il voulait juste t'éviter des ennuis. Expliqua Stacy.

Cuddy grimaça.

\- Eviter des ennuis ?! J'ai quand même failli me faire étrangler dans cette histoire !

\- Même si House avait été humain, ce monstre aurait pu le prendre pour cible et essayer de te tuer, il ne se serait juste pas embêté à trouver des chaines en argent !

\- Pourquoi moi !?

Stacy ouvrit la bouche.

\- Stacy! Si tu veux pas te prendre une pierre dans la gueule tu la ferme !

Elle la referma, lui jetant un regard qui en disait long.

Deux infirmières un anesthésiste et un interne arrivèrent pour mener le brulé au bloc.

\- A tout à l'heure… Marmonna House.

Quand le brancard fut sortit de la pièce, Cuddy se laissa gagner par les larmes.

Stacy, la fixa un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Cuddy… Il ira bien, son métabolisme est accéléré… Puis… Si tu veux mater ses fesses sans qu'il s'en rende compte, c'est maintenant !

Cuddy s'essuya rageusement les yeux, furieuse de s'être laissée aller.

\- C'est pas ça, je ne doute pas qu'il va s'en sortir, c'est juste… Je viens d'apprendre que deux personnes que je connais sont des… des créatures fantastiques, et j'ai failli me faire tuer par une chaine vivante ! Comment veux tu que je réagisse ?

\- Uh, c'est quasiment mon quotidien ce genre de truc, alors c'est vrai que je ne me rends pas compte… Ca fait presque 4 siècles que je ne suis plus humaine

Cuddy laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

\- House a couché avec un vampire… Comment il l'a prit ?

Stacy sourit.

\- A peu près comme toi… Mais en plus vexé.

Cuddy se leva.

\- J'y vais, j'ai une paire de fesses à reluquer ! 

* * *

House ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver ne à nez avec sa patronne bien aimé.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop mal ? Demanda Cuddy inquiète.

House se redressa et enleva le bandage qui recouvrait sa bouche. Il tata sa mâchoire, fronçant les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'il avait prit un méchant coup de soleil.

\- Salut boss…

Une claque à l'arrière de la tête lui répondit.

\- Pour m'avoir fait des cachoteries. Gronda Cuddy.

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- J'ai vu la nouvelle cicatrice sur votre flanc …

\- Ca me donne un charme fou hein ? Dommage, elle aura entièrement disparu demain !

\- Et votre main gauche aussi est dans un sal état.

House roula des yeux.

\- On se demande qui a fait les sutures…

Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Pour reprendre la question que vous avait vaillamment évité tout à l'heure… Ca vous aurait tué de me dire qui vous étiez ?

\- Moi non, mais vous…

\- Pourquoi, l'épouvantail en avait après moi ?

House soupira.

\- Vous savez déjà la réponse, ne m'obligez pas à vous le redire à haute voix.

Cuddy l'observa un instant en silence.

\- Vous tenez à moi.

\- J'ai du vous le dire au moins trois fois en moins d'un mois ! Si je tenais celui qui a introduit l'idée d'intuition féminine…

Elle se rapprocha légèrement du lit.

\- Vous avez peur de me perdre ?

\- … J'ai failli défoncer votre porte.

Elle se rapprocha encore.

\- Pour venir me protéger.

\- N'importe quel type sensé aurait fait ça… Cuddy si vous voulez être avec moi, j'aimerais que ce soit pour de bonne raisons ! Pas parce que vous vous êtes retrouvée collée à moi durant une situation très stress… Hhhhmmmph !

Elle avait profité de son speech pour attaquer sa bouche fourrant sa langue à l'intérieur.

\- Tu penses beaucoup trop.

\- Dit celle qui préférait aller avec un eunuque parce que c'est soit disant beaucoup plus stable !

Cuddy s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau sa bouche, mais House l'arrêta.

\- Cuddy, t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un alors que t'as un énorme coup de soleil sur la bouche ?

\- Ex… Excuse-moi !

House tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte.

\- Ex fiancé à tes 6heures !

Cuddy se retourna, pour voir un Lucas échevelé la regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Lucas, je…

-Cuddy, tu…

\- House il… Ben quoi c'est la suite logique non ?

\- Tu viens de l'embrasser ! Glapit Lucas ne prêtant pas attention aux frasques du diagnosticien.

\- Ecoute, Lucas je…

\- Y'a rien à écouter ! Tu m'as bien prit pour un con hein ?! Salope !

Une bague de fiançailles s'écrasa contre son front.

\- Je voulais te la rendre plus proprement, mais ton gentil compliment m'a dissuadé. Dit Cuddy froidement. Dégage.

Lucas sortit de la pièce, rageur. 

* * *

\- Hep !

Il tourna la tête, sourcil froncé.

\- Il est à l'hôpital, c'est le moment.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Il se retrouva avec une seringue dans les mains.

\- Injecte lui ça. Effets garantis !

\- « Effets » ? Vous voulez le tuer ?

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas à ce point là non…

\- Bien, changement de tactique. Tu injecte ce produit à Gregory House ou c'est dans TES veines qu'il finira.

Avec ça, l'homme encapuchonné partit.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! (Enfin, surtout toutes, j'ai l'impression ^^)

Voici la suite! On se rapproche de là où j'en étais ^^ (oui, bon encore quelques chapitres quand même)

Cela dit, juste pour vous prévenir, jusqu'ici, je vous poste les suites deux par deux, ce qui fait des trucs assez longs (pour un ordre d'idée, la précédente faisait environ 3100 mots). Quand on sait que mon standard de longueur où je me dis que je peux vous poster la suite sans que ce soit du foutage de gueule est de 1000 mots... Je vous gâte ^^ Bref, attendez vous à des suites plus espacées et moins longues dans pas bien longtemps ^^

**L's : Ben, c'est bien connu, les enfants racontent tout à leur parents ^^ Toujours aussi contente que ça t'ai plu, je me rappelle moi même avoir ris à certaines de mes répliques (oui, ça fait toujours con de rire à ses propres blagues, mais croyez le ou non, quand on va la poster sur le Net, c'est encourageant ^^) Si la fin t'a tué, j'espère que cette suite va te ressusciter XD**

* * *

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Non.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est toi qui refuse les bisous maintenant ?

\- Ca brûle !

Cuddy afficha un sourire mutin.

\- Dis-moi… Ton pénis te brûle ?

\- Non, mais si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, ça ne va pas tarder.

\- C'est le but !

\- Quel romantisme, mademoiselle Cuddy je suis époustouflé !

\- Quel dommage que l'on soit dans mon hôpital… Dors bien !

\- QUOI ?

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Rassure-toi ! Dès que tu seras apte à sortir, tu passeras une nuit inoubliable !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle doute de rien !

\- Je te dois bien ça… Après notre folle chevauchée dans la forêt…

\- On en fera une dans ton lit c'est ça ?! Demanda House avec la tête d'un gamin qui venait de recevoir le cadeau de ses rêves.

Cuddy lui fit un clin d'œil en sortant.

* * *

Lucas tourna le coin du couloir et regarda son ex fiancée s'éloigner d'une démarche chaloupée. Ils ne se cachaient même pas ! Il sentit la seringue du bout des doigts, encore hésitant sur la démarche à suivre.

D'un certain côté, si ce truc était toxique, il n'avait pas envie que ça finisse dans ses veines.  
De l'autre il n'était pas un tueur.  
Déglutissant difficilement, il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre du diagnosticien.

Il poussa un cri quand une main l'agrippa à l'arrière du col, et le força à reculer.

\- Montre moi ce que t'as dans la poche ! Gronda une voix à l'accent britannique.

Lucas leva les yeux sur un homme grand d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- V-Vous êtes qui vous ? J'ai aucun compte à vous rendre !

\- Je suis pas de la sécurité, mais je sais reconnaître un type qui a des mauvaises intention quand j'en vois un. Donne ce que tu as dans la poche !

La main de Lucas agit toute seule. L'aiguille se planta dans le côté de son agresseur.

\- Et merde… Les esprits les plus simples sont les plus faciles à contrôler à ce que je vois… Saletés de sangsues…

Clifton tomba à terre, tordu de douleur.

House sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et se précipita sur le loup garou à terre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as injecté ? Gronda-t-il, ne quittant pas Clifton des yeux.

\- Je… Je sais pas !

\- Sert… à rien… House…

\- Putain Clifton ! Ne commence pas ! J'appelle le service des urgences !

\- Mes organes… internes sont littéralement… en train de… fondre, tu perds ton… temps.

House grimaça en effet l'odeur était peu ragoutante.

\- Tu dois… Dire à la san… Stacy de t'aider… Je pense… Que vous serez les… Prochains… Et prends… soin de ta louve…

\- Arrête de parler comme ça bordel ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu me détestes ! On va faire sortir ce produit et tu vas te régénérer !

Clifton ne lui répondit pas.

Lucas tenta de filer en douce, mais se retrouva plaqué au mur par une main sur la gorge.

\- Qui t'as donné cette seringue ?

\- Un-un type, qui était en dehors de l'hôpital, i-il m'a menacé de me tuer si-si je ne te l'injectais pas ! Bafouilla Lucas.

\- SECURITE ! Hurla House.

Il reporta son attention sur Lucas.

\- T'as vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur moi car Cuddy t'aurais déjà étripé… Elle ne t'aime pas ! Pigé ? Et me tuer n'aurait rien changé ! Au contraire !

\- Mais je te dis que…

\- Oh, le type qui t'as demandé de faire ça ne t'a pas choisi au hasard.

Il lâcha Lucas qui retomba mollement par terre, et se pencha sur la seringue près du corps de Clifton.

L'odeur était immanquable, en tant que médecin il utilisait souvent ce produit : du nitrate d'argent.

Lucas venait d'assassiner quelqu'un avec une solution antiseptique.

Cuddy arriva en courant l'air affolé.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

House l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

\- Y'a un mort. Annonça t'il lugubre.

\- QUOI ? QUI !

\- Clifton, il s'est fait injecter de l'argent en solution. C'est pas très beau à voir. La police est en route, et l'autopsie va leur faire poser des questions…

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- « On » ? Toi tu restes à tes dossiers, je veux pas que le scénario de l'épouvantail se reproduise !

\- De toutes les choses macho que tu m'as dit…

\- C'est pas la question Cuddy, le type qui a fait ça veut ma peau, et il bouffe des humains pour son 4 heure, tu penses que ça le dérangera de s'en prendre à toi ?

\- Alors mords-moi !

House la fixa bouche bée, l'image parfaite de l'abruti fini.

\- T'es… Folle.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rester plantée là à te regarder te dépatouiller avec des vampires ? Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu en sortiras vivant ?

\- Si tu deviens loup-garou, non seulement ça ne le dérangera pas de te faire la peau, mais en plus, il voudra te faire la peau.

\- Alors, il faut que je reste aux fourneaux ? Pas question !

\- Cuddy, même moi je ne me contrôle pas entièrement sous ma deuxième forme, il suffit de voir la raclée que j'ai prit de la part de Clifton !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu partes au casse pipe tout seul ?

\- Y'a Stacy.

\- Alors pour elle ça va ?

\- T'as vu la tête de mickey qu'elle a fait à l'épouvantail ? Elle a plus de trois cent ans d'expérience !

Cuddy détourna la tête, boudeuse.

\- Et Rachel ?

\- Ah non, tu n'utilises pas ma fille contre moi !

\- Je l'utilise, pas contre toi, mais elle ne pourra pas se passer de toi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que moi…

\- Arrête ton délire, ta vie est aussi importante que la mienne !

House baissa la tête, sourcil froncé.

\- Tu devrais sortir, la police est là. Marmonna-t-il.

Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte. House l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

\- Ne. Bouge. Pas. Articula-t-il l'air incroyablement tendu.

Il sortit de la chambre et se figea.

Un regard bleu glace croisa un regard bleu océan.

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face, bouches bée, chacun ayant sentit la nature de l'autre.

\- Docteur House…

\- Lieutenant Tritter

* * *

Cuddy fixait les deux hommes se fusiller du regard. De tous les flics de Princeton, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur celui-ci.  
Mais pourquoi House avait t'il l'air si tendu?

\- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser… Commença Tritter de sa meilleure voix de flic.

\- La chose là bas lui a injecté un liquide mortel pour les gens ayant l'anomalie génétique qu'il avait, fin de l'histoire, pas besoin d'autopsie, ça soulèvera plus de questions que ça n'en résoudra, pas de procès vous pouvez le bouffer direct. Coupa House.

\- Très drôle. Grogna Tritter, jetant un regard en biais à l'un de ses collègues. Comment à t'il su que le nitrate d'argent aurait cet effet?

Demanda-t-il plus bas.

\- Il ne le savait pas… Je pense que c'est l'un de vos « amis » qui lui a donné la seringue.

Cuddy le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu veux dire que… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand vous craignez l'ail? Demanda House d'un air désinvolte.

\- J'ai contaminé Stacy à peu près une semaine après avoir été mordu…

Houe grimaça sous le regard satisfait du vampire, n'aimant pas trop les images que ça lui inspirait.

\- Tritter!

Stacy arriva à grands pas, visiblement pas contente de voir l'inspecteur. Elle le jaugea d'un œil critique.

\- T'as grossi il faut arrêter la malbouffe!

\- C'est toujours mieux que des conserves rétorqua Tritter.

House et Cuddy froncèrent le nez dégoutés. Stacy jeta un regard rapide au cadavre du loup garou que les policiers étaient en train de mettre dans un grand sac.

\- Impressionnant… Marmonna-t-elle. Ils voulaient le louveteau, ils ont eu l'Alpha…

\- Lucas aura servit à quelqu'un en fin de compte… remarqua Cuddy amèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent? Ils ont forcément une idée derrière la tête… Marmonna House pour lui-même, il avait la même expression que lorsque qu'il établissait un diagnostique.

\- Tritter et moi ne sommes pas très conventionnels, les gens de notre espèce ne nous apprécient pas vraiment… On ne pourra pas t'aider sur ce coup.

House leva les yeux.

\- Vous non plus vous ne tuez personne?

Un fin sourire étira les horribles lèvres du flic.

\- Seuls ceux que je met en cellule… Mais en général ils sont bourrés ou drogués, d'où le terme de « malbouffe »… Je choisis ceux qui n'ont pas de famille, malheureusement un diagnosticien de renommée mondiale qui disparait, ça se serait su…

\- C'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit que j'ai failli me faire bouffer sans le savoir, je dois vraiment être maudit!

\- Les AB positifs ont un goût épicé… Un peu comme le vindaloo… Répondit Stacy, l'air rêveur.

House lui tira la langue.

Les trois autres se léchèrent les lèvres.  
Il se figea.

\- Je… Vais… Dans ma chambre… Seule Cuddy est autorisée à mater! Prévint t'il.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier.

\- Qu'a tu l'intention de faire? Interrogea Stacy.

Tritter haussa les épaules.

\- Rien, c'est pas mes oignons. Si Venise a décidé de tuer des loups, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

\- Venise? Demanda Cuddy.

\- Le siège du vampirisme. L'informa Stacy, c'est pas pour rien qu'il existe une légende à ce sujet. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils pourrait aussi s'en prendre à nous deux? Reprit t'elle pour Tritter.

\- Je mange de la vrai nourriture moi!

\- Tu es flic! Tu fricote avec la nourriture autant que moi!

\- Ils feront bien ce qu'ils veulent, je sais me défendre, mais compte pas sur moi pour aider ton sextoy!

\- C'est pas… Laisse tomber, retourne donc dans ton commissariat.

\- De toute façon, je dois aller interroger ce type. Grogna Tritter jetant un regard en biais à Lucas. Il a vraiment l'air dégueulasse, c'est qui?

\- Un détective de pacotille, tu peux y'aller il a pas de famille. Déclara Stacy avec un grand sourire.

Cuddy, lui mit une tape sur le bras, l'air désapprobateur.

\- Si il en a une, et si vous pouviez parler de vos projets de diner ailleurs ça m'arrangerait!

\- De toute façon, il mange beaucoup trop de légumes, ça serait vraiment pas bon. Commenta Tritter.

\- Je crois que je vais rejoindre House. Dit la doyenne dégoutée. En tout cas, ne vous avisez pas de trainer autour de mon hôpital! S'exclama-t-elle, pointant un doigt menaçant vers Tritter.

\- Délicieuse… Commenta celui-ci. Ca doit-être l'une des chose les plus attirantes que j'ai vu ces quatre derniers siècles…

\- Pas touche! Retentit la voix de House depuis la chambre.

\- Oh, non, je ne voudrai pas avoir des ennuis avec Stacy! Répliqua Tritter narquois. En tout cas je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut, il est probable qu'on vous contacte à titre de témoin! Ajouta t-il s'adressant à la porte.

\- Cause toujours.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. On se reverra surement.

Tritter partit avec ses collègues qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- C'est ça va vampiriser ailleurs. Grogna House en sortant de la chambre.

\- Il te fait peur? Demanda Stacy avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, mais vous vous seriez vu tous les trois! On aurait dit que vous regardiez un quartier de viande!

\- Tant pis alors! Dit Cuddy. Si tu retournais dans ton lit, les grand brulés ne sont pas sensé trainer dans les couloirs, tu vas faire jaser les infirmières!

\- Elle jaserons surtout quand elles auront entendu « Oh oui Greg vas-y! Oh mon Dieu! Oh! ».

\- Tu veux qu'on parle des bruits que TU fais quand tu as un orgasme? Demanda Stacy avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis sure que Lisa est intéressée!

\- Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Répondit Cuddy avec un sourire semblable. Maintenant mon mignon, si tu veux bien retourner dans ta chambre, j'ai du travail.

\- A deux contre un, c'est pô juste! Bougonna House.

Malgré ça, il obtempéra, sous les regards amusés des deux amies. 

* * *

\- Je dois dire que je suis soufflé. Moi qui préparait un piège digne de ce nom, voilà que le débile tue Clifton à la place de House.

\- C'était inespéré. Par contre, House a une baby-sitter apparemment.

\- Stacy? Elle me fait pas peur. Il suffira qu'on menace de tuer son humain et elle nous laissera le champ libre pour nous occuper de l'autre.

\- Tu es conscient qu'on a pas le droit à l'erreur? Si on rate, Venise nous punira sévèrement.

\- Aucun danger. Fais moi confiance


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour les gens ^^

Je vais faire vite, vous avez assez attendu! ^^

**L's : Moi aussi, Tritter est un personnage que je hais, mais bon, amener des personnages qui existent déjà est une facilité que je me permets ^^ Merci pour ta review, ta fidélité et... tout quoi ^^**

**Leonaoar : Ho, ça se fait t'inquiète XD Vivre sans télé je veux dire. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix j'avoue, et peut-être que quand j'étais gamine j'aurais aimé en avoir une (sans compter que les gosses qui étaient au courant étaient chiants à ce sujet... ce que ça peut être con les gamins...), mais au final, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Sans ça je me serai sans doute jamais mise à lire ^^ Et quand je vois certains des programmes... J'estime que j'ai pas manqué grand chose (A part Avatar le dernier maître de l'air, mais ça va je me suis rattrapée depuis xD )**

**Pour les réactions de Lucas... Well, au fond c'est lui qui a eu la plus logique, quand on y pense les héros de films et série sont tout le temps super courageux et tout, mais en vrai je suis sûre qu'ils se feraient dessus x) C'est une réaction humaine ^^**

**Clifton a permit de réintroduire Tritter, et en effet, il aurait pu aider. Mais bon. Ça faisait trop longtemps que personne n'était mort XD (vilaine Fanhouse, méchante!)**

**Pour Tritter justement, beaucoup de fanfictions lui mettent une motivation autre que de vouloir avoir le dessus sur House. En générale ça finissait en agression sexuelle... Quand je dis que c'est pas moi qui fait les pires fics XD**

**Mais honnêtement, j'ai trouvé l'acharnement qu'il a eu dans la série beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il n'ait pas de motivation plus... mauvaise. Autre que de punir quelqu'un qui a voulu lui tenir tête je veux dire. C'est clair que c'était pas la justice qui l'intéressait ce con.**

**Du coup il voulait le bouffer. Ça marche aussi XD**

**Merci pour ta review et enjoy pour la suite ^^**

* * *

\- QUOI?!

\- Ecoute Maman, ce n'est absolument pas dramatique! Ce serait plutôt le contraire…

\- Tu t'étais enfin trouvé un bon mari, et tu as rompu vos fiançailles ?!

\- «Jeté vos fiançailles à la gueule» serait plus juste … Ricana House.

Cuddy couvrit le combiné de sa main.

\- House, je sais que même si je suis pas sur haut parleur, tu peux tout entendre, mais pourrais tu au moins essayer de faire comme si tu n'écoutais pas?

\- Ta mère est tellement marrante, elle devrait monter un spectacle!

Devant l'air assassin de Cuddy, il fit semblant de se fermer la bouche avec du fil et une aiguille.

\- Si ça a un rapport avec House? Oui….Non, il ne m'a pas menacée… Rachel non plus.

\- Alors il t'as fait une ga…

\- MAMAN!

\- Nan, mais ça devrait pas tarder… Souffla une voix dans son cou.

Cuddy rougit furieusement, des papillons dansant dans son abdomen. House lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Il… Il est là?

House attrapa le combiné.

\- Salut belle-maman!

\- Gregory House, appelez moi encore une fois « belle maman », et je jure de vous faire avaler votre canne!

\- Vous violenteriez un infirme? N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur?!

\- Pas pour ceux qui menacent celui de ma fille!

\- Tiens donc, ça vous importe maintenant? Vous ne vous occupez pas de ses sentiments pendant plus de 40 ans et quand elle a enfin arrêté de suivre sa tête…

\- House arrête ça! Siffla Cuddy.

\- Quoi? Tu la trouve pas insupportable toi?

\- C'est ma mère, tu veux vraiment mal commencer avec elle?

\- Elle supporte pas la vérité? Dommage, mes deux parents y étaient accros…

\- Le juste milieu tu connais?

\- Toi, tu ME connais?

Cuddy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et arracha le combiné des mains de son petit ami.

\- Je suis assez grande pour décider. J'ai besoin d'un homme, pas d'un baby-sitter. Au revoir Maman.

Elle raccrocha avec force.

\- Tu sais que malgré tout, ta mère à des idées intéressantes? Demanda House en la saisissant par la taille. Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la partie rigolote d'une relation.

\- « Rigolote »?

\- Mais je le fait toujours avec beaucoup de sérieux…

\- Si tu veux, mais j'espère que tu te rappelles que Stacy est dans le salon.

House poussa un grognement.

\- Vas me chercher une gousse d'ail, je vais t'arranger ça.

\- J'ai entendu ! Cria le vampire depuis le canapé. Et vous ferez vos galipettes quand on sera sûrs que vous n'avez pas une horde de vampires en colère après vous!

House releva brusquement la tête, reniflant.

\- House, c'est assez flippant quand tu fais ça…

\- Lisa je t'annonce que si tu veux garder la façade de ta maison intact, il va falloir sortir! S'exclama Stacy.

\- Quoi? Un vampire?!

House l'attrapa par la main et la traina dehors.

\- Non. Un imbécile.

A peine furent t'il sortis que le loup jaune se jeta sur Stacy qui fit un pas de coté et le laissa s'écraser par terre.

\- Tu es vraiment… Tu te rends compte qu'il y'a deux humains qui vivent ici? Demanda le vampire.

La bête redevint homme et Tomas Chandler se leva.

\- J'me suis fait attaqué par deux vamps tout à l'heure, t'as une explication?

\- Il se sont surement rendu compte que mère nature s'est complètement gourée en te mettant au monde et ont voulu corriger. Proposa House.

Tomas le fixa un instant, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais tu es…

\- Le type qui t'as enfoncé sa canne dans le gosier.

-… Le type à qui j'aurais bien voulu enfon…

\- STOP! Cria Cuddy. Qui vous a permis de venir chez moi d'abord?

Tomas leva un sourcil.

\- Ecoute poupée, y'a un vampire et un loup-garou dans ta maison, je suis venu te débarrasser du vamp'. Si tu veux aussi que je te débarrasse du loup tu n'as qu'a demander! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers House.

\- Affligeant. Soupira Stacy.

\- Les deux qui t'ont attaqué n'ont rien dit par hasard? Demanda House.

\- Si, si ils m'ont dévoilé tout leur plan… Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Rétorqua le loup-garou méprisant.

\- Oh pardon sublime tas de muscle sans cervelle, j'oubliais qu'il fallait un minimum de finesse pour faire parler quelqu'un!

\- Hum, quand ils m'ont sauté dessus, ils ont dit que Venise allait les récompenser mais… Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler après…  
\- On est surs que c'est Venise au moins… Marmonna Stacy.

\- Mais ça ne nous avance pas. Fit remarquer Cuddy.

\- Ils ont en peut-être marre de vivre cachés! C'est vrai quoi! Après tout ils ont ce qui faut pour éliminer les humains et…

\- Mourir de faim parce que sans humain plus de bouffe. Merci Einstein. Termina House. Je pense qu'on devrait aller chez Maggy Owen.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Elle aussi a été mordue mais n'a pas accepté d'être ce qu'elle est. Les vampires vont surement s'en prendre à elle.

\- On commence par la prévenir donc.

\- Et si au passage on trouve un vampire à faire causer…

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon brun aux yeux noisette.

\- Salut petit! S'exclama Tomas avec un grand sourire. On voudrait parler à ta vieille !

\- M-Ma… Mamaaaaaaaaann !

\- Imbécile. Grogna House. Tu viens de traumatiser le gosse.

\- Bah vas-y fait mieux!

House se baissa pour être au même niveau que le jeune garçon.

\- Eh gamin je suis le docteur House, il faut que je parle à ta Maman. Tu peux aller la chercher?

Le garçon hocha la tête et retourna dans la maison en courant.

\- Tu vois? C'est pas compliqué!

\- J'vois pas en quoi ce que t'as fait est différent.

\- Pour commencer j'ai pas appeler sa mère « la vieille ». Siffla House. Et les enfants apprennent toujours qu'on peut faire confiance au docteur…

Le garçon revint avec une dame assez petite avec une chevelure rousse impressionnante.

House sortit une sucette rouge de sa poche et la tendit au gamin.

\- Tiens, va jouer ailleurs.

La jeune femme les jaugeait d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes?

\- Je suis le Docteur House, la brume sublime c'est le Docteur Cuddy, la brune moins sublime c'est Maître Warner et le blond c'est Super Imbécile.

\- Tomas Chandler!

\- On s'en fiche. On est ici parce que des vampires…

La porte fut violement claquée.

\- Bien joué. Commenta Cuddy.

\- Comment tu voulais que j'aborde le sujet sans citer les sangsues?

Cuddy frappa à la porte.

\- Mme Owen, ouvrez! Nous pensons que vous et votre famille êtes en danger!

\- Elle est morte de trouille marmonna Tomas.

\- Tu m'étonnes, elle essaie d'oublier cette aspect de sa vie, et elle le reprend en plein dans la figure. Répondit Stacy.

\- Mme Owen, il y'a déjà eu un mort, le prochain sera l'un de nous! Et ils n'épargneront pas nos familles, vous devez nous aider! Supplia Cuddy.

\- Un peu culpabilisant comme méthode nan?

\- Ose dire que c'est pas quelque chose que tu ferais.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On essaie de le découvrir.

\- Qu'es ce que je peux faire pour protéger mon fils? Je ne ferai jamais le poids…

\- On se serre les coudes répondit Stacy.

Son portable sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Allo? Bonjour chéri…

House retint don souffle, fixant attentivement le visage de son ex. Tomas leva un sourcil.

\- J-Je viens tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha tremblante.

\- Stacy… C'est un piège.

\- Sans blague! Cria-t-elle. Marc est en danger, je ne vais pas le laisser sous prétexte que c'est un piège!

\- Pour le moment, il prend le thé avec deux vampires, il va bien et il nous faut un plan!

\- Greg, tu sais parfaitement que s'ils sentent un loup venir avec moi, ils exécuteront Marc!

Les épaules de House s 'affaissèrent. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas d'y aller seule, son mari serait tué.

\- Et il a gobé que c'étaient deux collaborateurs italiens venus de Venise? Il est stupide! S'exclama Chandler. Il sait que t'es avocate au moins?

Stacy le fusilla du regard.

\- Je dois y'aller.

Elle s'éloigna en courant.

* * *

Dès qu'il ne pu plus sentir l'odeur de Stacy, House se précipita vers sa voiture.

\- House! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Cria Cuddy.

\- A ton avis? Je vais pas la laisser se faire massacrer!

\- Tu pourrais. Fit remarquer Tomas.

Il recula légèrement devant le regard que lui adressa House.

\- Elle vaut au moins dix types comme toi, ce serait vraiment une perte. Dit House d'un ton froid.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Il y'avait plus que ça.

\- House? Tu l'aimes encore?

Sans répondre, le diagnosticien ferma la portière, et sa voiture fila sur l'asphalte.

\- C'est… Contre nature. Marmonna Maggy.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Venez à l'intérieur.

Cuddy obtempéra, tête baissée, suivie par le loup-garou. 

* * *

Stacy entra en coup de vent dans sa maison, prête à sauter à la gorge du premier vampire qui passerait sous son nez.

Il n'y'avait pas d'odeur de sang en train de coaguler, c'était déjà ça.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le salon où était Marc effectivement en train de prendre le thé avec les deux « collaborateurs Italiens venus spécialement de Venise ».

\- Bonjour Chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée? Sourit Marc.

Il avait vraiment une tête d'imbécile heureux… Si il savait…

\- Oui, j'avais totalement oublié que ces deux là viendraient. Répondit t'elle avec un regard noir en direction des deux vampires.

\- Et comment va le docteur House? Dit l'un des deux, un homme au crane rasé.

Marc leva les yeux vers elle, suspicieux. Stacy resta impassible, maudissant l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Ca fait presque quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit-elle froidement.

\- Dommage, j'avais une proposition pour le débarrasser de son « petit problème de fourrure ».

Un bref éclat mêlant colère et peur passa dans les yeux de l'avocate.

\- J'apprécie particulièrement Steve McQueen, même si ce rat est extrêmement mal élevé, je n'irai pas jusqu'à le tuer. En tout cas ne comptez pas sur moi.

Quel blague, le rat devait être mort depuis deux ans déjà…

\- C'est dommage, on va devoir faire sans vous je suppose…

Marc avait suivit l'échange, ne comprenant absolument rien.

\- De quoi parlez …

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

\- Allo? Oh, bonjour Mme Owen.

Stacy retint son souffle.

-Votre fils? Non, il ne pose pas de problème… Les autres si? Vous voulez prendre rendez-vous pour en parler… Maintenant? C'est mon jour de congé… Je vois… C'est grave à ce point… Bien, on se voit à l'école.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Stacy.

\- Etre CPE n'est pas de tout repos, le fils de Mme Owen est persécuté par ses camarades, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Con… Conduit prudemment! Bafouilla Stacy, bénissant intérieurement Maggy Owen.

Marc partit.

Le vampire en face d'elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- On a des amis à fourrure hein?

\- Si vous voulez garder votre tête sur les épaules je vous conseille de pas vous mêler de ça! Siffla Stacy.

\- Vivre au grand jour ne vous fait donc pas envie?  
Stacy le fixa, estomaquée.

\- Qu… Quoi? C'est de la folie!

\- Pas tellement. Si nous parvenons à réduire l'espèce humaine en esclavage…

Stacy fronça le nez.

\- Vous êtes répugnants, rappelez moi ce que vous étiez avant de dévorer des humains!?

\- C'est non donc? J'aurais dû m'en douter venant d'un vampire qui mange des boites de conserves…

\- Ce serait tellement plus facile de s'intégrer dans la société comme l'ont fait la majorité des loup-garou et les nains! Mais non, il faut que vous vous laissiez dévorer par votre folie destructrice!

Le chauve fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

\- Il faut que nous détruisions les obstacles potentiels, je vois que vous en faites partie…

Stacy se leva comme un ressort, prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle savait qu'ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, de plus elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et avoir traîné au soleil n'avait rien arrangé, mais elle était bien décidée à résister.

Le premier choc fut violent, le chauve l'avait chargée frontalement , elle se protégea le visage et la poitrine de ses bras, faisant un bond en arrière.

L'autre la contourna et l'attaqua sur la gauche, poussant un cri inhumain, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle souleva la table basse et la projeta contre son assaillant. Des doigts se resserrèrent de sa gorge, ses doigts s'écrasèrent sur le visage du chauve.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle l'avait éborgné.

Elle ne sentit pas l'autre arriver derrière elle, l'attrapant sous les bras et la bloquant.

Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces, lançant des injures qui auraient même fait rougir House.

Le chauve s'approcha d'elle, le visage tordu de douleur et de colère.

Il la gifla, fort avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Transperce lui le cœur cria celui qui la tenait.

\- On a un peu de temps, je vais commencer par lui crever les yeux. Gronda-t-il sortant un poignard de sa ceinture.

Stacy, recommença à se débattre, alors que la lame s'approchait lentement de son visage.

\- Un souvenir de Bruce Carrow! Cria le chauve maintenant borgne en levant le poignard.

Du verre éclata dans tous les sens, et un bruit d'os brisés et de chair déchirée à faire vomir lui vrilla les tympans.

Le vampire derrière Stacy se raidit, et la lâcha quand une énorme boule de poils en colère se précipita sur lui.

Il fit plusieurs bonds en arrière, mettant de la distance entre les crocs et les griffes qui avaient déjà réglé son compte à Carrow.

Le loup garou fut plus rapidement sur lui qu'il ne s'y attendait, il attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main pour le frapper, en l'occurrence, une lampe de bureau.

Du sang gicla des narines de House, mais ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur la main qui tenait la lampe.

Le vampire poussa un hurlement de douleur, vite interrompu par un uppercut de la part de Stacy.

Il s'écroula, KO.

House se redressa, nu, le nez en sang, assez pale.

\- Fais voir ta main.

Elle leva la main et remarqua qu'un de ses doigts faisait un angle bizarre.

\- Je… Je ne l'ai même pas sentit. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Maintenant que tu t'en est rendue compte ça va pas tarder. A trois je le remet en place. Un, deux…

Stacy se mordit la lèvre, House redressa son doigt avec un crac sinistre.

\- Quel carnage! Marmonna-t-elle en regardant l'état du salon.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait l'arrêta.

\- Greg? Ca va?

\- Putain, Stacy, je viens d'arracher la tête à un type avec mes dents! Comment veux tu que ça aille?

\- Tu… N'aurais pas dû…

\- Il allait te tuer! J'avais pas le choix!

Elle lui posa une main dans le dos, compatissante.

\- On devrait se… débarrasser du corps…

\- Vas y toute seule si ça te chante. Marmonna House en réprimant un haut le cœur.

\- Je reviens dans dix minutes.

House resta assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur la table basse. Comme elle l'avait dit, Stacy revint dix minutes plus tard avec un jeans et un T-shirt dans les mains.

\- Tiens, enfile ça. Je vais remettre un peu d'ordre…

House s'exécuta. Stacy laissa une note pour Marc, et sans un mot ils repartirent retrouver les trois autres.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou les gens, une suite rapide!

Peut-être Army Guy viendra juste après, sinon demain je promets rien ^^

**L's : Han, merci pour la review, ^^ Pour la partie damoiseau en détresse... T'as pas idée XD**

Une note importante au sujet de ce chapitre : NC-17, si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous êtes trop jeune (oui, oui je sais, je me fais des illusions XD) sautez le passage en gras dans la fic! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'apporte rien de plus à l'histoire x)

* * *

Cuddy se redressa comme un ressort quand la sonnette retentit. Maggy courut à la porte, et se trouva face à face avec un House affublé de deux boules de coton élégamment enfoncée dans son nez, et une Stacy aussi pale que d'habitude, mais avec une attelle sur l'index.

Elle les conduisit dans le salon, où Tomas était avachi dans le canapé, et Cuddy était debout, en proie à une crise de panique.

\- House!

Elle se précipita sur lui, posant une main sur sa joue, étudiant ses bleus et son nez sanglant.

\- Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas. Lança Stacy à la cantonade.

\- Que s'est il passé? Demanda Tomas, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- Ton idée idiote n'étais pas si bête... Ils ont en marre de devoir se planquer. Répondit Stacy. Ils veulent que la race des vampires domine à la place de celle des humains, et les loup-garous sont un obstacle...

\- Alors ils se sont lancé l'énorme tâche de les éradiquer... Ils ont perdu la boule? Ils ne pourront jamais mettre leur projet à exécution!

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense.

\- Et en utilisant leurs capacités de contrôle mental? Proposa House essayant d'échapper aux doigts inquisiteurs de Cuddy. Admettons qu'ils contrôlent un type armé d'un bazooka...

\- Très drôle, Greg. Stacy se tourna vers Maggy. Merci pour le coup de fil à mon mari... Sans vous, il serait mort.

\- Ils va sans doute être énervé quand il se rendra compte qu'aucun de ses élèves s'appelle Owen. Sourit-elle.

\- Qu'il s'énerve. Répondit l'avocate. Pour le moment c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Cuddy laissa enfin le visage de House tranquille.

\- Ils sont devenus fous? Il n'y'a peut-être pas beaucoup de loup-garous dans le New Jersey, mais dans le monde?

Tomas se gratta la tête.

\- C'est pas tant une affaire de nombre, c'est surtout qu'aucun de nous ne peut se mettre d'accord. Certains mangent des humains, d'autres non, certains ont fait serment d'allégeance à un roi, d'autres se comportent comme des citoyens normaux...  
Pour les vampires c'est plus facile, s'ils ne tuent pas, ils meurent...

Il tourna la tête vers Stacy.

\- Mais y'a quelques exceptions bâtardes...

\- Je le vis très bien, c'est eux qui veulent pas faire un effort. Grogna Stacy.

\- Ils choisissent le plus simple, c'est normal, c'est plus facile d'aller choper quelqu'un qui ne s'y attend pas dans une rue sombre que de voler des poches de sang dans les hôpitaux... Où de s'acheter dix kilos de steak! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de House.

Cuddy se tourna vers House.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Je sais que ça va choquer ton petit cœur de végétarienne, mais je me suis découvert une passion pour la viande bleue il y'a quelques mois...

Le regard à la fois choqué et écœuré que lui jeta Cuddy failli le faire éclater de rire.

\- Plaisanteries mise à part, si on ne fait rien, on va tous y passer. Établit Stacy.

House se gratta la tête.

\- Ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce que le chauve et son pote échouent, on a peut-être le temps de mieux les connaître avant qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, et de là...

\- Non, y'a pas à tortiller, même s'il ne m'aime pas trop, je vais informer le roi. dit simplement Tomas. De là, on aura plus de force pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

\- T'as déjà lu "l'Art de la Guerre"? La force brute ne suffit pas, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de ce roi, c'est un crétin.

\- Tout crétin qu'il soit, tu ne peux pas nier que c'est la chose la plus logique à faire, là maintenant. Fit remarquer Cuddy.

\- Je déteste m'entourer d'idiots. Grogna House.

\- Si les vampires font ça partout où il y'a des loups-garou, on ne pourra rien y faire. Le roi ne voudra jamais que les vampires mettent leur plan à exécution et fera le nécessaire.

\- Ok. Admit House. Mais c'est sans moi, je ne pourrai jamais tenir ma langue et je nous ferait tuer.

IL attrapa Cuddy par la taille.

\- Et comme il bouffe des humains elle n'y va pas non plus.

Cuddy roula des yeux.

\- Je sais ce que t'as en tête...

Il lui chuchota:

\- Pense plutôt à ce que tu vas avoir dans...

\- ON ENTEND TOUT! Coupèrent Stacy et Maggy avec force.

\- Je vais voir le roi. Vous vous surveillez vos arrières, et au moindre signe de vampire, vous faites votre possible pour contacter les autres.

\- Je reste avec Maggy pour un moment. C'est plus sûr. Il faudra trouver un truc à raconter à votre mari. Fit remarquer Stacy.

\- Et nous on va vaquer à nos occupations ! S'exclama House avec un sourire évocateur.

* * *

Le retour au 221B se fit sans aucun problème, en silence. House semblait perdu dans ses pensées, si bien que Cuddy faillit lui demander plusieurs fois de lui laisser le volant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas. Demanda Cuddy lorsqu'ils furent installés sur le canapé, elle avec une salade, lui avec un gros steak.

\- Ils ont essayé de la tuer, je leur ai sauté dessus, ils sont morts, fin de l'histoire.

Cuddy soupira.

\- House, depuis tout à l'heure, tu garde une façade de nonchalance, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas tout.

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore amoureux de Stacy.

La lueur d'incertitude était immanquable dans le regard du diagnosticien.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui ! Ou attends ! Peut-être que je suis cinglé ! Peut-être que j'ai le syndrome de Stockholm ! Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi je courre après la femme qui m'a rendu boiteux! Et pourquoi j'ai pas arrêté de te courir après pendant une année !

Cuddy roula des yeux, même si elle ne put empêcher une vague de culpabilité de l'envahir.

\- Bien. Joue la carte du martyr. J'ai admis m'être trompée House, et je ne veux pas ré-avoir cette conversation.

\- Dans ce cas là arrête de me parler de mon ex. Répliqua House d'un ton tranchant.

La fin du repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue, chacun avait oublié les projets fantaisie pour la soirée.

Elle sursauta quand sa voix grave résonna.

\- J'ai étêté un mec aujourd'hui.

Cuddy resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

\- La porte est là bas, si jamais tu veux partir en hurlant...

\- Tu as sauvé une vie.

House grimaça.

\- En en détruisant une autre.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais House ne la laissa pas commencer.

\- C'est pas ce que je suis sensé faire. Quand je sauve une vie, je sauve une vie. Point barre. Les seuls morts à déplorer sont des virus, des bactéries et tout autre chose qui peu causer une maladie. Là c'est différent. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Il t'aurait tué, il aurait tué Stacy, et en suite sans doute moi pour faire bonne mesure! Sans oublier Tomas, Maggy, Marc, Tritter...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de Tritter.

\- Passons... C'est... C'est comme la guerre House! Tu ne peux pas juste sauter dans les bras de ton adversaire en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs!

\- J'avais tort.

Ce commentaire ferma la bouche de Cuddy.

\- J'avais affirmé à mon père que dans n'importe quelle situation, quand il s'agit de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, il y a toujours une solution autre que de tuer. Il disait que dans certaines circonstances... Bref tu m'as compris.

\- House, tu as changé de manière... inattendue. Tu n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu te trouverais dans une situation pareille! Et en temps que médecin, non, tu n'as jamais eu la nécessité de tuer qui que ce soit! Lui il était militaire!

\- Rachel s'est réveillée tu devrais aller voir. Répondit House tête baissé.

\- Je n'entends...

Un cri perçant venant de la chambre d'ami l'interrompit. Elle soupira et alla voir sa fille.  
House se leva, attrapa ses clés et sortit.

* * *

Wilson s'enfonça dans son canapé, une bière à la main, heureux de pouvoir passer UNE soirée seul à faire des trucs de mecs.  
La porte s'ouvrant à la volée lui enleva tous ses espoirs.

\- Hou.. House? Qu'est ce que tu fais là... NU?!

\- Désolé Jimmy, mini-Greg n'est pas intéressé. Répondit celui ci en enlevant la bière des mains Wilson dont le contenu alla gaiement se vider dans son gosier.

Wilson ne pouvant s'empêcher de loucher sur le dit Mini-Greg se leva brusquement et attrapa sa robe de chambre qu'il tendit à House sans un regard de plus.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était moins... Volumineux... T'es malade?

\- Tu crois que j'ai quoi, une hypertrophie du sexe? Répliqua House en enfilant la robe de chambre.

\- Et je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu faisait dehors... Nu?

\- Je courrais.

\- Ah...

Wilson se dirigea vers la cuisine se chercher une autre bière.

\- "Ah"? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? Pas de "House, depuis quand est tu à nouveau sous Vicodine"?

\- Tu me répondrais si je te demandais?

\- Je suis aussi clean qu'en sortant de Mayfield.

\- Alors, tu me fais marcher, il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu te retrouves nu dans la rue qui te fait honte, et que tu ne veux pas partager.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de James Wilson?

\- House... Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai décider de passer une soirée sans me prendre la tête, et tu débarques nu dans mon appartement en me disant que tu es allé faire un jogging... Je pense que tu essaies juste de m'énerver.

\- Tu prends enfin du temps pour toi ? Cool! Tu sais qu'il y a un championnat de Monster Trucks à la télé?

\- Ça me va... Tant qu'on ne parle pas de papier peint...

\- Mon Dieu, Wilson... Tu es un homme !

\- La ferme. 20 dollars que le Démolisseur va éclater le Red House.

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments... 5O dollars.

Une demi-heure était déjà passée et Wilson commençait à devenir de plus en plus agité.

"5...4...3...2...1...0!"

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

House décapsula une autre bière, un sourire en coin.

\- Trop d'estrogène autour de moi ces derniers temps... Il me fallait un peu de testostérone...

Il regarda Wilson d'un œil critique.

\- Même si avec toi, j'ai un mélange des deux...

\- Sam n'est pas... Hey!

Wilson prit quelques secondes pour y penser.

\- Tu as une nouvelle copine?

Un deuxième sourire étira les lèvres de House.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

\- Alors ça y est? Tu n'es plus sur Cuddy?

\- Boh, ça en général je le fais en privé... Elle aime pas trop quand des gens regardent.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

\- House... Est ce que tu essaies de me dire...

\- Hé hé?

\- Toi et Cuddy...

Wilson plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Oh MON DIEU!

\- House... C'est suffisant.

\- Mais.. Lucas?

\- En taule pour meurtre.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Yep!

\- Qui est ce qu'il a tué?

\- C'est important? Le fait est qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu nous faire croire... Le gentil et loyal potentiel père de famille...

House serra les poings, ressentant brusquement le besoin de frapper quelque chose.

\- Merde... J'te dois cinquante balles... S'exclama brusquement Wilson.

\- On ne critique pas le Red House.

\- Tu l'aimes juste parce qu'il a le nom d'un bar de strip tease.

\- Sans oublier qu'il a les meilleurs résultats...

Wilson le regarda plus attentivement.

\- Ça va?

\- La pêche. Tu m'excuses, j'ai notre patronne à culbuter.

Wilson grimaça.

\- Merci, je pourrait pas la regarder dans les yeux demain...

\- Je la regarde rarement dans les yeux je le vis très bien. Répondit House en se levant.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi?

\- Nan, j'ai ma voiture.

\- Tu as fait un strip tease devant ma porte, ou alors tu as conduit tout nu?

\- La deuxième. D'ailleurs, je me suis fais flashé par un radar, j'aimerais voir la tête des flics qui verront la photo!

\- Hahaha.

\- A demain Wilson.

\- T'es pas en arrêt maladie ?

House jura.

\- J'ai l'air malade ?

\- Tu as eu des greffes de peau !

\- Je vais bien. Tu m'excuse, le Mont Gregory ne peux plus attendre.

\- Ok.. Euuuh... Passe le bonjour à Cuddy!

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, entre deux coups de reins.

Prenant le temps de savourer la dernière grimace causée à Wilson, House sortit.

* * *

Cuddy tournait en rond dans le salon de House, devenant de plus en plus inquiète. Il avait réellement l'ai déprimé en partant, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise ? S'il reprenait de la Vicodine... Trop de Vicodine ?  
"Non. " décida t'elle. " Il est trop entêté pour commettre un suicide."  
Une vague de soulagement l'emplie quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée.

-Honey, je suis de retour !

Ok... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Tu étais où?

\- J'ai couru jusque chez Wilson, le pauvre commençait à se sentir un peu délaissé!

\- Et Sam?

\- Que veux tu ? Je suis irremplaçable !

Cuddy croisa les bras.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti sans prévenir ? Je me faisais du souci !

House l'attrapa par la taille.

\- Désolé, j'ai manqué à mon devoir.

Cuddy regarda vers le bas.

\- Quelqu'un est heureux de me voir marmonna t'elle. Tu as encore détruit tes vêtements?

\- Hmmh nan, j'ai fais un strip tease devant la porte.

Cuddy prit un air faussement boudeur.

\- Dommage, j'ai manqué ça!

Elle commençait à être vraiment excitée par la situation.

\- Alors... Tu as l'intention d'accomplir ton devoir ?

\- Je pense, que tu devrais commencer par enlever tes vêtements.

\- Et si je ne le fais pas?

\- Tu peux dire adieu à ce beau chemisier. Répondit House avec un sourire carnassier.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle qui ne pu se retenir de gémir.

\- Chambre ?

\- Chambre !

* * *

**Ils s'occupèrent de déshabiller Cuddy, House étant déjà nu, et s'étallèrent en riant sur le lit.**

**\- Quicky or not quicky?**

**\- Fais moi crier, c'est tout ce que je demande.**

**\- A vos ordre Madame.**

**House posa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de Cuddy, déposant de légers baisers ça et là, mordillant de temps à autres, attentif à chaque mouvement de la doyenne, à chaque son s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.**

**Elle arqua le dos, pressant volontairement sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe de son partenaire. Les lèvres s'enlevèrent un bref instant de sa peau, puis le temps d'une profonde inspiration, elle revinrent et commencèrent à descendre vers des contrées inexplorées.**

**Elle se sentit littéralement fondre quand les lèvres de House se posèrent sur son sexe, donnant de légers coups de bassin pour l'inciter à entrer en mouvement.**

**Il obtempéra, se délectant de la cyprine de son amante, émerveillé des nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait.**  
**" Qui a dit que la lycanthropie est une malédiction?"**  
**Cuddy, sentant un sourire contre sa peau leva un sourcil interrogateur.**

**\- H-House?...**

**\- C'est marrant, c'est un peu comme si j'étais de nouveau un puceau. Marmonna t'il avec un léger sourire.**

**Son souffle fit gémir Cuddy qui recommença à bouger des hanches suggestivement.**

**Elle poussa un léger cri quand la langue de House entra en elle. Après plusieurs minutes de léchage et suçotement, il remonta pour l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur.**

**\- Tu te rends compte qu'en tant que loup-garou tu es ma première?**

**\- J'en suis toute émue, répondit Cuddy, maintenant, voudrais tu passer aux choses sérieuses, s'il te plaît?**

**Sa respiration se coupa, lorsqu'elle sentit le phallus de House se présenter devant son entrée.**

**\- Quoi, plus rien à dire? Se moqua House.**

**Il entra doucement observant le visage de Cuddy, mais se stoppa en la voyant serrer les dents.**

**\- Je t'ai fait mal.**

**-Non, non, continue... Mini Greg a prit du poids non?**

**\- Du volume plutôt... Pour reprendre l'expression de Wilson. Sourit House.**

**\- ... Je ne veux même pas savoir.**

**House poussa un peu plus.**

**\- Comme ça ça va?**

**\- Oui... HA!J'ai la même impression que toi. Rit elle.**

**House recommença à pousser doucement, ressortant, puis pénétrant plus loin à chaque fois.**

**Une fois qu'il fut totalement en elle, il commença lentement à donner des coups de reins, soupirant de plaisir et de soulagement lorsqu'elle commença à crier.**

**\- T'es... Étroite...**

**\- C'est toi qui... est ... énorme abruti!**

**Elle poussa un cri plus fort lorsqu'il intensifia significativement ses coups de reins.**

**\- C'est pas le bon moment pour m'insulter, t'es au courant de ça?**

**\- Pauvre petite chose, je t'ai vexé? Haaah!**

**\- Ne m'appelle plus "petit".**

**Il accéléra encore, leur coupant définitivement la capacité de parole**

**Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Cuddy, prenant brusquement conscience du bruit qu'ils faisaient et ils restèrent fusionnés pendant qu'elle avait l'orgasme le plus incroyable qu'elle ait connu.**

**\- ... Second... Round... Marmonna House. Après qu'elle est repris un semblant de respiration.**

**\- Qu...**

**\- Eyh moi aussi... j'en veux! S'exclama House, se débrouillant pour avoir l'air un minimum indigné.**

**Cuddy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant d'onduler légèrement sous lui, lui provoquant des soupirs de bien être.**

**Il recommença ses va et viens, se synchronisant avec les mouvements de Cuddy.**

**Tous ses muscles se contractèrent quand il eu un orgasme quelques secondes après Cuddy.**

**\- Il... Il y'a un truc bizarre...**

**\- Tu n'as.. pas... mis de capote?**

**\- Non...**

**\- Alors comment.. ça se fait que...**

**\- J'ai pas éjaculé! S'exclama House ouvrant de grands yeux.**

**Leurs regards se croisèrent, Cuddy lui fit un sourire mutin.**

**\- Troisième round?**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster un com x)


	11. Chapter 11

Allez je suis lancée, je vais pas m'arrêter là x)

**L's : Ben oui, c'est pas Huddy&amp;Co qui va perdre ^^ (oui je dis Huddy aussi quand je parle des deux personnages ^^)**

**Et je suis pas à un délire près XD Cela dit, les gens ont eu à peu près la même réaction que toi quand je l'avais posté la première fois ^^**

**Merci pour ta review ^^**

Plus de Wilson pour vous ce soir! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

A peine entrés dans l'enceinte du PPTH, House et Cuddy se firent happés dans les toilettes des hommes.

\- Bonjour Wilson. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Vous venez ensemble! Vous ne vous cachez pas! Cria un oncologue surexcité.

\- On s'est surtout dit que maintenant que la reine des commères est au courant, ça sert à rien de se cacher. Rétorqua House, irrité.

Ils n'allaient pas lui dire qu'en réalité, il passait le plus de temps possible auprès de Cuddy pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Alors? depuis combien de temps?

\- Quelques jours. Répondit Cuddy. J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez vos question maintenant Wilson, j'ai du travail, et House aussi.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui. Répondit t elle avec un regard assassin, les heures de cliniques ne vont pas se faire seules.

\- Et "General Hospital" ne va se regarder tout seul non plus! Gémit House.

\- J'aurais une parfaite vue de la clinique depuis mon bureau, tu n'auras aucune échappatoire.

Elle venait de soulever un point intéressant, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, ça le rassurait de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle.

\- C'est de l'esclavage! Bougonna-t-il pour la forme.

\- Je pense que tu es assez payé pour prescrire du doliprane, allez au trot!

-On ne pousse pas l'infirme! Et j'veux faire pipi! Ajouta-t-il, pointant un urinoir du doigt, ses yeux brillants de désarroi.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, maltraitant ses muscles faciaux afin de ne pas sourire.

\- Dans un quart d'heure, tu es la clinique!

\- Oui, M'dame, bien M'dame.

Elle partit faisant claquer ses talons.

House se tourna vers l'urinoir, lançant un sourire niais à Wilson.

Celui ci haussa un sourcil affligé, hésitant entre l'attendre ou retourner directement dans son bureau.

\- Hm.. Finalement, qu'est ce que tu faisait devant chez moi ... nu?

\- J'avais laissé mes fringues dans la voiture, je voulais juste te mettre mal à l'aise. Répondit House innocemment. Et je crois que ça a marché, j'me trompe?

\- Disons que j'ai déjà été plus embarrassé que ça dans ma vie.

House lui tira la langue.

\- Comme la fois où tu as répondu au rabbin quand il a dit " si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant".

\- C'était une blague!

\- Dire que ma femme était zoophile et ne se mariait avec moi que pour mon chien n'était pas vraiment drôle.

\- T'as oublié quand j'ai dit que j'étais le seul véritable amour de ta vie!

\- ... J'espérais ne plus jamais y penser.

House remonta sa braguette satisfait de son petit effet.

\- J'ai des consults à faire, tu devrais suivre mon exemple Jimmy, et tu deviendras irréprochable!

\- Toi, t'es de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai eu 5 orgasmes hier, y'a de quoi!

Wilson secoua la tête, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

\- Cuddy fait des merveilles apparemment. Marmonna t-il avec un sourire.

House se mordit la lèvre chassant les souvenirs de la veille qui lui donnaient envie d'un 7ème round.

\- Tu es heureux!

-On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt.

Wilson le regarda sortir avec un grand sourire. Les choses avaient vraiment tourné pour le mieux en ce qui concernait ses deux amis.

House claqua la porte derrière lui, irrationnellement énervé contre Wilson.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la clinique quand un fracas assourdissant le fit se retourner vers la porte des toilettes.

\- C'est quoi ce ...

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte: elle était fermée.

\- Wilson?

Il tapa la porte, commençant légèrement à paniquer.

\- Wilson, t'es au courant que c'est un truc de fille de bouder ?

Il colla son oreille à la porte. A part un bruit d'eau qui coulait, il n'y'avait absolument aucun bruit.

" Ca peut pas être un vampire, j'aurais sentit son odeur, il n'y'a que Wilson là dedans... Sauf que je ne pouvais pas sentir l'épouvantail alors si ça se trouve..."

\- Wilson! Réponds!

House tira sur la poignée de toute ses forces, elle céda... Mais pas la porte.

\- SECURITE!

Le chef de la sécurité, William se précipita sur lui.

\- Que se passe t'il docteur?

\- Le docteur Wilson est coincé là dedans, il ne répond pas! Expliqua House, commençant légèrement à paniquer.

Aussitôt le chef donna un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la lui déboîter.

\- Génial vous servez vraiment à rien! S'exclama House.

Cuddy arriva derrière House.

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure!

\- On a un problème Cuddle. Marmonna House en donnant des coups d'épaule à la porte.

Il s'arrêta quand Cuddy passa devant lui, une hache de secours à la main.

Elle donna un violent coup, puis un agent de sécurité prit le relais quand elle n'arriva pas à enlever la hache plantée dans la porte.

Ils furent tous trois projetés contre le mur quand un véritable ras de marré s'abattit sur eux.

\- Wilson! ... House! Il ne respire plus ! House?

\- Il m'écrase geignit House.

Il se redressa poussant le corps inerte de l'oncologue.

\- On a besoin d'un chariot de réa par ici ! Cria House.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Et d'une serpillière !

Cuddy le tira par la manche.

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune femme blonde était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Dommage ça y'était presque.

\- Quoi? De quoi elle parle? S'écria l'agent de sécurité.

Il regarda d'un air effaré House qui venait de lui piquer son revolver et le pointait vers la blonde.

\- House! Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

\- Ça se voit pas? Cette salope a tenté de noyer Wilson!

Il tira deux coups, mais un mur de glace se dressa entre lui et la femme.

Cuddy contourna le mur.

\- Enfin Greg, tu ne me tirerais pas dessus quand même?

Désarçonné, House lâcha le revolver, son regard passant d'une Cuddy à l'autre.

\- J'ai libéré l'eau un peu trop tard...

\- Alors j'étais celui à noyer? Mauvaise nouvelle, il en faut plus que ça pour m'avoir!

\- Très bien, dans ce cas...

L'eau fonça sur lui, formant une prison aqueuse, et lui enlevant définitivement toute possibilité de respirer.  
Il tenta de sortir à la nage, mais la femme déplaçait la boule d'eau de manière à ce qu'il reste toujours au centre.

L'agent de sécurité se précipita sur la prison et tendit le bras pour attraper House mais finit lui même emprisonné.

Un coup de feu retentit, et les deux hommes tombèrent à plat ventre dans une énorme flaque d'eau.  
Cuddy lâcha le revolver, tremblante, alors que la femme gisait par terre, serrant son épaule sanglante de ses doigts.

Elle se tourna vers les deux internes et l'infirmière en chef qui venaient de mettre Wilson sous respirateur.

\- Ça... Ça va aller docteur Cuddy, son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté! S'exclama Brenda, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Assurez vous qu'il n'ya plus d'eau dan ses poumons aboya House.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fausse Cuddy étalée par terre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es ? Gronda t'il.

Le regard que lui envoya la femme en dit long sur son intention de répondre.

House l'attrapa délibérément par son bras blessé, la levant de force.

\- C'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper les femmes, mais étant donné que mon pote est à moitié mort, ce n'est pas exclus que je fasse une exception. REPONDS!

En un éclair elle disparu, ne lui laissant que de l'eau couler entre ses doigts.

* * *

Bip...bip...bip...bip

\- On va rester là encore longtemps? Geignit Tomas.

\- Wilson ne s'est pas réveillé, et rien ne nous empêche de parler ici. Répondit Cuddy avec irritation. De plus, vous êtes sensé être son cousin, alors faites au moins semblant de vous soucier de lui!

\- Donc tu disais que cette femme contrôlait l'eau et qu'elle changeait d'apparence? Interrogea Stacy.

\- Exactement. Elle s'est servi de l'eau des toilettes. Et elle a tout détruit... Marmonna la doyenne dépité.

\- Dégueulasse... Grogna le "cousin".

\- Ta description me fait penser à un élémentaire, mais ils sont sensé avoir disparu...

\- C'est tout de même bizarre... Quand elle est sortie de la pièce, elle était blonde, au début j'ai presque cru que c'était Amber... Qu'est ce que t'en penses House?

House ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'air extrêmement concentré.

\- House?

\- Rouge...

\- Quoi?

\- L'eau ... a rendu ton chemisier transparent, ton soutien gorge est rouge...

\- Et t'es pas prêt de me l'enlever, abruti!

House détacha son regard des seins de Cuddy.

\- Wilson les aiment blondes non? Et ensuite quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est transformé en Cuddy!

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Elle a prit la forme de ton type de femme?

\- On a qu'a dire ça. Elle jouait dans la séduction. Ça existe les sirènes?

\- Oui, mais elles ne sont pas capables de faire ce qu'elle faisait avec l'eau.

\- Alors il faut croire que les élémentaires n'ont pas tous disparus.

-Même si c'était le cas, ils ne s'occupent pas des affaires des autres! De plus s'ils avaient eu à choisir, ils se seraient rangé du côté des loups-garous, et ils ne sont pas capables de se transformer. Expliqua Stacy, irritée.

\- Un croisement des deux?

\- Ou une espèce que tu connais pas, t'es pas la science infuse! Remarqua Tomas.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était bien à la botte des vampires.

\- C'est donc moi leur prochaine cible? Cool!

Stacy grimaça.

\- Ils ont pas dû apprécier ce que tu as fait a Carrow.

\- Le roi m'a dit qu'il enverrait cinq ou six hommes en renfort dans le New Jersey, la grande majorité va partir en Italie évidement... Intervint Tomas.

\- Et ils doivent venir quand les gugusses?

\- La semaine prochaine. Il vont faire un arrêt en France et en Grande Bretagne pour aider les loups-garous de là bas. Apparemment eux aussi ont pas mal de problèmes.

\- Mais encore Interrogea House sentant qu'il n'avait pas finit.

\- Hmh. Oui, le roi voudrait que... nous mordions quelques humains.

\- CA VA PAS?!

\- Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça...

\- On va pas entraîner des gens qui n'ont rien demandé là dedans, c'est hors de question! S'exclama Stacy.

\- Ben... Si ça peut nous aider...

\- Non. Coupa House. Et si tu mords qui que ce soit, je mettrais la menace de Clifton à exécution moi même.

\- Très bien, mais sachez que j'ai pas envie de mourir, alors vous feriez mieux de trouver une solution.

Ils sursautèrent quand l'oncologue alitée lança l'onomatopée la plus élégante et raffinée existante.

\- Ueurgh...

\- Wilson! Ça va?

\- ... Putain... mais de quoi vous parlez?

\- De tes sourcils! Ils sont devenus beaucoup trop broussailleux, et malgré tous nos efforts pour tailler tout ça, le chef des loups-garous a décidé d'intervenir!

\- Tefoupademoi...

Cuddy s'empressa de remplir un verre d'eau et de le donner à Wilson.

\- On pourrait le mordre, lui, il est déjà impliqué. Dit Tomas.

Un violent coup de canne à l'arrière de la tête lui indiqua l'avis des autres.

\- Même s'il est d'accord, il est hors de question que ma bouche s'approche de son corps de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre... Commenta Cuddy.

\- En plus, je suis sur qu'il a un goût de chiottes!

Wilson manqua de s'étouffer.

\- C'est... quoi ce... délire?... Pour...quoi House voudrait me mordre?

\- Je l'admet Wilson, je suis irrémédiablement attiré par toi, et le sexe violent est l'une de mes activités préférées. Demande à Cuddy.

-... Reste loin de moi.

\- Il est pas d'accord. C'est réglé!

\- Au point ou on en est, tu ferait mieux de lui dire la vérité. Fit remarquer Stacy. Après tout, il a bien vu cette femme faire exploser les toilettes et essayer de le noyer avec l'eau qui en est sortit.

\- D'où son goût de chiottes...

\- House est un loup-garou. Annonça Cuddy.

Le regard de Wilson passa de Cuddy à House puis de House à Cuddy.

\- Vous... Vous foutez de moi.

\- Non, dit House avec un soupir. Tu te rappelles la bête qui m'a attaqué il y'a quelques mois? Et bien c'est lui! Expliqua t'il en montrant Tomas du menton. Ca explique aussi ma capacité à me soigner.

\- Et pourquoi tu es arrivé chez moi à poil? Tu courrais vraiment?

\- Oui.

Wilson le regarda la bouche ouverte.

\- Bravo, j'y ai presque cru.

Stacy lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Guh...

\- Comme tu peux le voir, grâce à ses canines très prononcées, Stacy est un vampire!

\- Vous vous foutez de moi? C'est des fausses, vous allez tous éclater de rire en me disant que c'était une bonne grosse blague?

\- Désolé, mais non. Les vampires veulent nous faire la peau, et comme t'as faillis te faire tuer dans l'histoire, il vaut mieux que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir.

\- Mais..maismémémémé... House devrait être un vampire aussi alors?

\- Le vampirisme n'est pas une MST Wilson.

\- Et j'ai beaucoup mordu les oreillers avoua Stacy.

\- Et oui, je suis juste trop bon.

Ni Cuddy ni Stacy ne le contredirent sur ce point.

\- Est ce que la femme t'as dit quelques choses dans les toilettes? Interrogea Tomas.

\- Elle est sortit d'une cuvette. Dit Wilson, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette image de la tête. A dit un truc du genre "merde, il est sortit" puis quand elle m'a vu, elle a tout fait exploser...

\- Quelle apparence elle avait en sortant?

\- Uhh... Cheveux verts, extrêmement pâle, comme si elle passait sa vie...

\- Au fond de l'eau termina House. Et le vert j'imagine qu'on aurait dit des algues?

\- Exactement.

House se tourna vers Stacy.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose?

\- Non. Mais la théorie du croisement entre une sirène et un élémentaire me semble la plus probable. Ça expliquerait tout.

\- Et les vampires ont du lui proposer quelque chose d'alléchant pour la ramener de leur côté.

\- C'est un élémentaire.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Wilson.

\- Ben... C'est elle qui me l'a dit, comme selon elle j'allais mourir...

\- Mais... Comment elle a pu changer de forme?! S'exclama Stacy.

\- Va lui demander. Ricana Tomas.

\- Je l'ai fait... Marmonna Wilson.

\- J'hallucine, une meuf menace de te tuer, et tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est lui demander comment elle a pu se transformer en blonde? Demanda House les yeux ronds.

\- C'est à peu près ça... Elle m'a dit qu'en tant qu'élémentaire de l'eau elle la contrôlait à volonté, et comme le corps en est composé à 75%... Elle a réussi à changer de forme à force d'essayer.

\- C'était donc un coup de chance qu'elle se transforme en la femme parfaite pour toi?

\- Apparemment.

\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi s'est elle transformée en Cuddy?

\- Il faudrait être aveugle pour pas se rendre compte qu'il y'a quelque chose entre vous deux.

\- Merci James. Grinça Cuddy. Maintenant j'imagine que tout l'hôpital est au courant?

\- A vrai dire, ils pensaient que vous étiez ensemble bien avant, jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez avec...

\- On peut changer de sujet? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Si tu as gobé tout ça à propos des élémentaires? Comment ça se fait que tu n'as rien voulu savoir à propos des loups-garou? Demanda House.

\- Hum... T'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar ou une hallucination avant alors que c'était réel?

\- Non, en ce qui me concerne c'est le contraire. Répondit House sèchement. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'on n'est plus en sécurité nul part.

\- On fera avec, l'aide va arriver non? Quand on se sera occupé de nos assaillants, on s'occupera de Venise.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir! Votre presque quotidienne est là! ^^

**L's : No soucy, tu en sauras plus bien assez tôt ^^ Merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire**

**Leonoar : Bon bah, je vais te captiver un peu plus ^^**

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait très plaisir ^^

* * *

\- Alors... T'es vraiment un loup-garou?

\- Ouais...

\- Donc, tu peux te transformer et tout?

\- Wilson, c'est la quatrième fois que tu me poses cette question.

\- Et Lucas est un vampire?

\- Du coup, Cuddy a dû choisir entre vous deux, comme dans...

\- Un mot de plus et je te décapite.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu m'aimais bien.

\- Oui, mais t'as tendance à devenir vraiment agaçant. Et non, Lucas n'est pas un vampire, bien qu'ils se sont servi de lui pour tenter de me tuer.

\- Et il a fini en prison.

\- Pour avoir tué quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était aussi loup-garou, donc les vampires ont dût jubiler...

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

\- Pour vous Docteur Wilson.

\- Merci Stella, huuum posez le avec les autres.

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire se voulant aguicheur, puis posa le pot de fleurs dans un coin de la pièce, avec les dizaines d'autres.

\- Pfff, t'es vraiment une meuf, tu te casses un ongle et tout l'hôpital t'envoie des cadeaux.

\- J'ai failli me noyer. Et t'es juste jaloux.

\- Pas vraiment, les odeurs de toutes ces fleurs commencent à me faire tourner la tête. Grogna House en réprimant un haut le cœur.

\- Ah bon? Moi je sens rien.

\- J'ai un odorat plus fin que le tien.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu restes ici? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester au chevet des gens.

House haussa les épaules.

\- Toujours mieux que la clinique.

\- Si c'était vraiment ça, tu te réfugierais dans la chambre du comateux ou sur le toit, ça t'éviterais la clinique, et les fleurs...

\- C'est l'heure de "Général Hos...

\- Nan... En fait tu veux rester avec moi!

\- ... Arrête de lire Twilight, ça t'a bousillé le cerveau.

\- Est-ce que tu te fait du souci pour moi House?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose...

House se leva précipitamment alors qu'une nouvelle infirmière arrivait avec un bouquet de fleurs, et couru jusqu'aux toilettes où il vomit tout son déjeuner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Uh... Je crois qu'il est allergique au mimosa...

\- Oooh vraiment... Fit-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Vous... connaissez... la définition... du mot... "enfer"? Demanda House menaçant.  
L'infirmière déposa le mimosa avec le reste des fleurs, et sortit de la pièce, la tête haute.

\- T'as raison... Vaut mieux que je sorte de cette pièce. Fit House en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ok... House?

House se retourna, une main couvrant son nez et sa bouche.

\- Personne ne va m'attaquer quand tu auras le dos tourné, ne t'inquiète pas.

House sortit sans un mot.

Il entra dans la clinique, sachant qu'il pourrait garder un œil sur Cuddy. Ça devenait obsessionnel.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il remarqua l'infirmière de deux minutes plus tôt.

Il claqua un dossier sur le comptoir avec toute sa force. L'infirmière sursauta et se retourna, une main sur le cœur.

\- Excusez- moi, je vous ai fait peur? Demanda House innocemment. Mais vous devriez vite enlever le mimosa que vous avez offert au docteur Wilson, ça lui donne un mal de crâne insupportable.

\- J-je, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai...

\- Vous inquiétez pas, chuchota House avec un air conspirateur, avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé.

Il se redressa, ramassa le dossier, et disparu dans une salle d'examen avec un patient.

L'infirmière se détendit, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre à peine 3 secondes plus tard et qu'une voix sonore emplit la clinique.

\- J'oubliais, si vous voulez passer au troisième stade avec Wilson, son parfum préféré de capote, c'est fraise!

La porte de la salle d'examen claqua.  
L'infirmière retourna à ses dossiers, rouge de honte alors qu'une dizaine de regards se posaient sur elle.

* * *

\- Mr... Williams. Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

\- Vous êtes médecin?

House roula des yeux.

\- Non, je fais semblant. Ça m'amuse les mercredis après-midi...

\- Et bien... C'est que c'est assez gênant...

House soupira.

\- Je sens que ça va finir en toucher rectal tout ça...

Le patient lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

Il sortit une pair de gants.

* * *

\- Posez ce dossier dans le tas du docteur Wilson. SUIVANT!

Cuddy arriva vers lui avec un dossier.

\- Tu as un cas.

\- Ma sauveuse, montre!

\- Jeune fille de 17...

\- Je prends!

Cuddy roula des yeux, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il pourrait au moins faire semblant de pas s'intéresser aux jolies filles...

House entra avec fracas dans son bureau, jetant les dossiers en direction de ses larbins.

\- Bonne lecture, j'vais déjeuneeeer!

\- Il est souvent en dehors de son bureau ces derniers temps, vous trouvez pas? Fit remarquer Chase.

\- Pas mes affaires. Dit simplement Foreman en feuilletant le dossier.

\- Quand même, il a passé 3 quarts d'heure à la clinique de son plein gré, ça cache quelque chose!

\- Ce n'est toujours pas mes affaires. Patiente de 17 ans, présente des troubles de la vision, et vomissements régulier...

* * *

Cuddy s'assit en face de House, une assiette de salade à la main.

\- Bon sang, femme il va falloir manger plus si tu veux que Patty et Selma reste à la bonne taille!

\- Et moi je suis surprise que tu sois aussi mince, étant donné les cochonneries dont tu te goinfre. Répondit Cuddy jetant un regard de dégoût à l'assiette de House.

\- Ces cochonneries sont vendues dans la cantine de TON hôpital. Fit remarquer House. Et avec tout ce que tu me fais dépenser le soir c'est pas des calories en trop. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cuddy soupira.

\- Comment tu fais?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu agis comme si tout était normal.

\- Tu veux quoi? Que je panique? Que je me roule en boule dans un coin en criant?

\- Non... Tu as l'air vraiment détendu.

\- Comme toujours... Ce n'est pas facile Cuddy, mais si c'est nos dernier jours à vivre, je veux les passer autant détendu que possible. Après... On verra bien...

Une voix masculine les firent sursauter.

\- Salut House.

House se retourna.

\- Vous êtes? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmier qui le fixait.

\- Hm, vous êtes ensemble? Interrogea l'autre.

\- Oui. Infirmier Freyer, qu'est ce que vous voulez? Demanda Cuddy, d'une voix sonore.

\- Euuh et bien...

House ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous êtes en train de me mâter, ou je rêve?

\- C'est à dire... Il y a des rumeurs à propos du docteur Wilson et vous... Et comme vous n'êtes visiblement plus ensemble...

\- Vous alliez me demander de sortir avec vous. Termina House partagé entre dégoût et incrédulité. Je ne suis pas gay. Gronda-t-il.

\- Mais les rumeurs...

\- Sont fausses! Vous avez rien d'autre à faire?

\- Comment vous savez pour les préservatifs préférés de Wilson alors?

Cuddy éclata de rire.

\- Bien joué, House, maintenant, que vas tu faire?

\- Lui donner 5 secondes pour partir avant que mon pied n'entre en collision avec son scrotum.

Freyer, partit en courant, tenant beaucoup à ses bijoux de familles.

\- C'est bien...

\- Le ferme.

\- Wilson a toutes les infirmières à ses pieds, désormais tu vas avoir les infirmiers...

* * *

Cuddy se posa à côté de House sur son canapé.

\- J'aime pas ce calme. Ça me met sur les nerfs...

House passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu es avec moi, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir autant confiance que toi.

\- J'ai une tête d'optimiste?

Cuddy le jaugea de haut en bas.

\- Non.

\- Je préfère juste garder la tête froide, c'est tout.

\- Tu portes toujours un masque?

House lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Quand on est ensemble, est-ce que tu portes un masque?

House souffla d'agacement.

\- Commence pas, j'ai pas envie.

\- House, si tu n'es pas sincère...

Elle poussa un petit couinement quand les bras de House enserrèrent sa taille et la placèrent sur les genoux du diagnosticien, qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Là, j'ai l'air de porter un masque? Par pitié Cuddy, ne mets pas en doute mes sentiments, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi.

Cuddy déglutit difficilement.

\- Okay... Excuse moi.

Un sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres de House.

\- J'dois dire qu'on est dans une position assez intéressante là, je propose que l'on aille plus loin...

\- J'adhère. Souffla Cuddy, posant ses mains sur le torse de House et se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser encore.

Drrrrrriiiinng

-Chier.

\- Décroche.

House attrapas le téléphone.

\- House.

\- C'est Wilson. Je pense que tu devrais allumer ta télé.

House fronça les sourcils et attrapa la télécommande, mettant l'appareil en route.

Aussitôt, un gros titre apparut sur l'écran: New York, Londres et Tokyo à feu et à sang.

Les deux amants restèrent bouches bées, les yeux fixés sur la télé. On voyait confusément des policiers armés tirer sur des silhouettes qui leur fonçaient dessus à toute allure.

\- C'est clairement des vampires...

\- Ils se sont mis au grand jour.

Le portable de House sonna.

\- Association Ghostbuster Bonjour!

Une pause.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

House délogea Cuddy de ses genoux et se leva.

\- Où vas tu?

\- Chez Maggy, Stacy m'a donné rendez-vous là bas.

\- Tu... Vas me laisser là?

\- Avec Rachel oui. Ne pense même pas à appeler Marina, vu ce qu'il se passe, elle sortira pas de chez elle.

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, pour le moment, rester avec moi ne t'attirera que des problèmes.

\- Alors mords moi, nom d'un chien!

\- ... Non.

House attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit.

Cuddy resta assise sur le canapé bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le suivre à cause de Rachel et que ça ne servirait à rien d'aller au lit, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier, éteignant la télévision, passant une main lasse sur son visage.  
Comment était elle arrivé dans une position pareil? La femme au foyer qui regarde son mari partir à la guerre, c'était pas une place pour Lisa Cuddy, elle était une femme battante, plus haute placée, plus forte et plus douée que la majorité des hommes.  
Elle ne supporterait pas la place qu'on lui avait attribué.  
Mais House ne voulait rien savoir...

Ne sachant trop que faire, elle s'assura que Rachel allait bien, se fit une tisane, sortit des dossiers à remplir, mais ses pensées n'étaient que pour House, et pour sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner.

Elle vida sa tisane devenue froide dans l'évier, et rangea ses dossiers à peine commencés. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle composa le numéro de House.

Elle fit un bond de kangourou en entendant un énorme bruit venant de l'entrée.

I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it.

Elle poussa un énième soupire, maudissant House de ne pas avoir pris son portable, et de mettre le son aussi fort.

Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
I work out

Notant dans un coin de sa tête de dire à House de changer sa sonnerie, elle arrêta l'engin sans plus de cérémonie.  
Elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans le canapé, triturant le portable pendant un moment, quand un bruit plus inquiétant que le premier résonna depuis la chambre de Rachel.

* * *

House triturait ses clés de voiture, se maudissant d'avoir laissé son portable chez Cuddy. Il avait voulu vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et maintenant il se faisait littéralement un sang d'encre, tentant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler à Stacy et les deux autres.

\- Ils se sont dévoilés, ça va accélérer les choses.

\- On va se faire tuer plus rapidement? Interrogea Stacy sombrement.

-Au moins on a plus à se soucier d'être discret.

\- L'unique fois ou un agent de sécurité m'a vu j'ai failli me faire flinguer objecta House, pou eux, loups-garou ou vampires, ce sera la même chose! Et même s'il réagissent bien, je vais devenir une bête de foire, parce que, qui ne voudrait pas savoir comment un mec peut se transformer en loup en un clin d'œil?

\- Y'a que toi qui voudrait étudier cette question en profondeur Greg. Le nargua Stacy. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème le plus important là, maintenant. On s'en occupera si on gagne.

\- Ok mon général, c'est quoi le plan? Demanda House sèchement.

\- Justement on est là pour en décider.

\- Je peut rappeler qu'on est que 4 ? Fit remarquer Maggy. Ça va être difficile de faire un plan de défense efficace pour 4, surtout que deux d'entre nous ne savent pas se battre !

House lui tira la langue.

\- Justement. Dit Stacy, ils savent déjà qu'on n'est pas nombreux, ils n'enverront pas énormément de vampire ici.

\- Et par "pas énormément" tu veux dire?

\- Dix tout au plus.

\- Génial... Marmonna Maggy entre ses dents.

\- Le roi nous a promis des renforts. Rappela Tomas.

\- Si j'étais un vampire... Par où j'attaquerais... Pensa House à haute voix. Merde, où est Wilson!

\- Euuh... House?

\- File moi ton téléphone.

-Que... Quoi?

\- C'est une technique que j'ai développé avec lui, c'est ultra efficace.

Stacy lui donna son téléphone, avec réluctance.

House composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, puis brancha le haut-parleur.

\- Wilson... Grommela une voix pâteuse.

\- Wilson, on a besoin de tes supers pouvoirs. T'es prêt?

\- Hmmmgnn...

\- Dis que tu es un vampire.

\- Keuwah?

\- Dis le!

\- Gne suis un fampire...

\- Plus de conviction s'il te plait!

\- Hem. Je suis un vampire.

\- Okay, t'es pas un vampire, t'es la reine des vampires. Dis le.

\- Je suis la reine des vampires.

\- Tu envoies tes troupes partout dans le monde pour conquérir la planète.

\- J'envoie...

\- Chut! Il y'a quatre clampins à Princeton qui sont contre toi, tu fais quoi?

\- Uuuuuh. Je les éliminent ?

\- Ok, comment?

\- J'envoie mes sbires...

\- Où? Pourquoi, Princeton serait un endroit stratégique?

\- Euuuuh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

\- ... Du sang ?

\- Merci Wilson, on avait vraim... Oh...

\- Quoi.

\- Tu. Es. Un. Géni.

Wilson bailla.

\- Merci House, bonne nuit.

House arrêta la communication.

Il se retourna vers les trois autres qui le regardaient d'un air sceptique.

\- Les vampires cherchent du sang.

\- Ils ont pleins d'humains, pourquoi Princeton?

\- Non, j'ai juste fait la connexion. Ce n'est pas Princeton qui les intéresse, c'est les deux énormes et prestigieux hôpitaux universitaire qui s'y trouvent.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu égocentrique sur les bords?

\- Pas du tout. C'est des hôpitaux, déjà y'a du sang facile à obtenir, mais ce n'est pas qui les intéressent.

\- Alors quoi? Accouche! S'exclama Tomas.

\- Des zombies. Ils peuvent lever une armée facilement et sans trop d'effort de cette manière. Je suis sûr qu'ils font les tours des grands hôpitaux pour récupérer les cadavres.

\- C'est... Commença Tomas.

\- Totalement ce qu'elle ferait! S'exclama Stacy. Wilson et toi êtes géniaux!

\- Je sais merci...

* * *

Cuddy attrapa le premier objet qui ressemblait à peu près à une arme qu'elle trouva, et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de sa fille, priant pour que ce soit seulement ses nerfs qui lui jouaient des tours.  
Mais le courant d'air qui s'engouffra dans le couloir quand elle ouvrit la porte lui prouva le contraire.

Elle se précipita sur l'ombre penchée au dessus du petit lit, brandissant sa lampe de bureau, mais à peine eut elle fait deux pas qu'elle se retrouva par terre, une paire de main la plaquant au sol.

\- Toi, tu bouges pas. Siffla le vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez! Cria Cuddy en proie à une crise de panique, se tordant le cou pour voir si l'autre s'était éloigné de Rachel.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, et plaqué à son tour au sol.

Cuddy se releva et se précipita sur le berceau, enjambant avec dégoût le corps brisé du premier vampire.  
Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en voyant Rachel saine et sauve.

Dans un craquement sinistre, le deuxième vampire tomba au sol, la nuque brisée.

Deux coups de feu retentirent. Les yeux de Cuddy passèrent des deux cadavres dont les poitrines étaient percées de trous rouge à l'arme encore fumante du Lieutenant Tritter.

\- Quel abruti ce cabot. Siffla t'il.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ? Interrogea Cuddy abasourdie.

\- Parce que visiblement, personne d'autre ne le ferait. Rétorqua Tritter avec humeur. Ça faisait un moment que je poursuivait ces deux là... En s'introduisant ici, ils m'ont donné l'opportunité parfaite, l'odeur de House a masqué la mienne.

\- Dites tout de suite qu'il pue... Marmonna Cuddy. Enfin... Merci, je suppose.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- Chez Maggy Owen à Trenton, Stacy y est aussi.

\- Bien. Je les rejoints.

\- Vous pouvez nous emmener, Rachel et moi?

\- Je suis à pieds.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, on est pas en sécurité.

\- Si House vous voit sur mon dos ça va mal finir.

\- Ok, je prends ma voiture. Gronda Cuddy. Mais si il nous arrive quelque chose en route, je vous tue.

\- Sans moi, vous auriez sans doute été mordue!

\- Au point ou j'en suis c'est plus vraiment un problème. Bougonna-t-elle.

Tritter arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne vous mordrai pas.

\- J'ai jamais demandé!

\- De toute façon, ce serait inutile. Vous auriez du mal à vous contrôler au début, que vous soyez vampire ou loup-garou.

\- Mais au moins je n'aurais pas à me fier à un type de votre espèce.

L'horrible,l'énorme, l'affreuse, la grosse bouche de Tritter s'étira en un sourire narquois qu'elle commençait à connaître.

\- Même le docteur House va devoir me faire confiance désormais.


	13. Chapter 13

La suite! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la nouveauté ;)

**Juliette : Je suis toujours contente quand quelqu'un poste une review en me disant "j'aime pas les histoire de vampires et de loups-garou", ça montre à quel point ma folie est fascinante XD. **

**Blague à part, le titre original de "Un loup garou Royanl" tu sais ce que c'est? Tooth and Claw. Non j'ai pas d'imagination pour les titres ^^ Et oui le Docteur est épique, perso j'ai une nette préférence pour Matt Smith... (Ma soeur me tuerait pour avoir dit ça XD). Je suis une grande fan d'épique. Que ça aille des œuvres les plus ancienne (la mythologie) jusqu'au films de maintenant. Et Doctor Who en fait partie, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai du mal à savoir quel est mon épisode préféré ^^ Trop d'epicness. D'ailleurs... AVENGERS SORS DANS MOINS DE DEUX MOIS! ARGOUDGIFHFLZPGKEGKGZMFGHIBEJKBFFKQDBGBZUOLCBF**

**Ne prête pas attention...**

**J'ai l'impression de dire ça régulièrement mais j'ai trouvé pire que mes fics ^^ Allez, un nouvel exemple : j'avais lu une fic (jamais finie) où House était en réalité Apollon (dieu de la lumière, les arts et la médecine) qui avait été piégé et maudit par Hadès, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il boitait et il devait trouver dans le monde des mortels un moyen de soigner sa jambe pour pouvoir lever sa malédiction et retourner au mont Olympe. Je te jure, j'invente rien XD Alors, Tooth and Claw semble réaliste maintenant ? XD **

**Cette fic a vraiment été un électron libre. Parfois je savais ce que j'écrivais, parfois non. C'est bizarre quand même ^^ Mais maintenant je sais un peu mieux où je vais. Et c'est pas une mauvaise chose XD**

**Allez, bonne nuit! x)**

**L's : Cuddy aurait été jalouse si House avait été intéressé ^^ Haaaan merci, j'aime ce genre de compliment, continue XD Rendre les personnages "in character" est le défi que je m'impose chaque fois que je tape une suite, savoir que c'est réussi fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Surtout que les scénaristes de la série n'ont pas été capable de le faire jusqu'au bout (grrmmbll)**

**Merci énormément et enjoy le nouveau chapitre ^^**

Allez les amis, enjoy votre deuxième feuilleton de la soirée, et bonne nuit ^^

* * *

\- AVEC QUI ?

\- Tritter, tu sais, ton meilleur ami de la police?

\- Tu te moques de moi?

\- Sache que j'étais bien contente qu'il soit là quand un vampire m'a sauté dessus.

C'était un coup bas, elle le savait, mais son irritation par rapport à la décision de House de la mettre à l'écart allait en grandissant.  
House prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, se retenant de frapper Tomas qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur et articula.

\- Vous êtes où?

\- En route. On sera ici dans environ 5 minutes. Avec Rachel.

House fronça les sourcils. Ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé chez eux, il y avait de forte chances que leurs ennemis viennent ici.

\- Est-ce que Dracula a l'intention de se joindre à nous? Interrogea t-il sèchement

Stacy lui lança un regard offensé.

\- Il semblerait... Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, mais ça vaut mieux pour nous. Fit remarquer Cuddy.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

House coupa la communication, et sortit sur le perron.

\- Il va où là? Demanda Maggy un peu inquiète.

\- Faire la gueule. L'informa Stacy avec nonchalance. Vous inquiétez pas ça va passer.

* * *

House s'assit en haut des trois marches du perron et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tritter, de tous les gens existant sur cette planète, il fallait que ce soit Tritter qui sauve Cuddy!

Cette pensée le rendait malade.

Pire, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait,(à juste titre) il savait bien qu'à un moment donné il la pousserait au loin, mais de cette manière là? Il avait mit les vie de Rachel et Cuddy en danger en un seul coup! Combo!

Le bruit des graviers qui crissaient lui fit relever la tête.

Cuddy sortit de la voiture, Rachel dans les bras tandis que Tritter coupait le contact.

House se leva, cachant son appréhension, alors que Cuddy s'approchait de lui à pas rapides.

\- Cud...

Elle lui passa devant.

\- ...dy!

Tritter le rejoignit.

\- Elle est vraiment furieuse.

\- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué.

\- Si j'étais vous, je me grouillerais de trouver un tube de colle pour réparer les pots cassés.

\- Vous voulez quoi? Que je lui donne ce qu'elle veut? S'écria House avec irritation. C'est hors de question.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Du coup elle est peut-être juste énervée que j'ai toujours raison! Fit House avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Si vous le prenez comme ça, ça va pas arranger vos affaires.

Quelque chose tilta dans le cerveau de House.

\- Hé mais... Depuis quand vous faites le conseiller conjugal!?

\- Depuis que je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette voiture avec elle...

House fixa Tritter ahuri. Cuddy était effrayante, mais de là à le rendre gentil!

\- Hem... J'ai un peu pitié de vous à vrai dire... Sa colère n'était même pas dirigée contre moi...

\- Et c'est le truc le plus effrayant que vous n'ayez jamais vu? En 400 ans? Vous êtes un vampire oui ou non?!

\- Même les vampires ont des limites...

House poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de rentrer à son tour dans la maison.

Il s'assit sur un sofa, observant du coin de l'œil Stacy qui s'assurait que Lisa allait bien, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se retourne et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Cuddy... Vous n'avez rien Rachel et toi hein? demanda-t-il maladroitement, la jaugeant de haut en bas.

\- Encore une fois, c'est pas grâce à toi!

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser un moment! S'exclama précipitamment Maggy, vous venez tous les deux? On va faire un topo à Tritter!

\- Oui! Rejoignez nous dehors! Renchérit Stacy, poussant Chandler devant elle.

House les regarda partir ahuri. Ils avaient tous peur d'elle...

Il baissa les yeux sur Cuddy. Il devrait peut-être avoir peur lui aussi...

\- Hmm je... suis content que... tu n'as rien.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu à cause de toi? Un film d'horreur!

\- Si ça peut te rassurer... moi aussi j'en vis un en ce moment...

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire!

\- Et celle là : grâce à moi t'as aussi vécu le porno de tes rêves!

\- Super! Si je m'étais fait tuée ça m'aurait bien avancé!

\- Tu veux peut-être revivre le porno de tes rêves, pour te faire oublier ta mésaventure?

Malgré ses dire, rien n'indiquait dans l'attitude de House qu'il avait la tête à ça.

\- Ok.

\- Hein?

\- Sexe de réconciliation. Dit Cuddy d'un ton sec en se collant à House.

\- M-Mais, je disais pas ça sérieu...

\- Pas un mot!

\- Les autres, ils entendent...

\- Raison de plus pour te taire! Coupa Cuddy en lui défaisant sa chemise.

House ouvrit la bouche, ébahi. D'une il devait l'admettre: elle lui faisait peur à lui aussi, de deux, elle s'apparentait à une mante religieuse.

\- Cuddy, on est même pas chez nous!

\- Ça te dérangerait pas de le faire à l'hôpital... Ou dans le lit de Wilson!

\- Rachel dort!

\- Tu vas pas faire de bruit.

\- TU vas en faire!

\- On parie?

Cuddy se pendit à son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Ils savent déjà...

\- Ils sont dehors.

\- La peur t'a rendue exhibitionniste ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors descend de là, je ne te baiserai pas, pas maintenant!

\- On parie?

House siffla d'exaspération. Même Mini-Greg le trahissait.

\- Où, et comment on s'est rencontré?

Cuddy arrêta de se frotter à lui, prise au dépourvu.

\- Quoi?

\- Réponds!

\- C'est quoi encore, comme jeu idiot!

\- Cuddy, je sais que t'es une nymphomane, mais tu as des limites! Et là les limites, je les vois pas! C'est assez inquiétant, donc soit la compagnie de Tritter t'a ramollie le ciboulot, soit tu n'es pas Cuddy! Maintenant réponds à ma question!

\- Bien sûr que c'est m...

\- Mauvaise réponse! Répliqua House en la repoussant.

\- A la bibliothèque universitaire! Tu t'es foutu de moi parce que j'avais un emploi du temps digne du Pape!

\- Bien. J'étais à deux doigts de te frapper. Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais vivre un film porno! Rétorqua Cuddy, énervée.

\- En fait c'est fun qu'à la télé au final...

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord, allons rejoindre les autres.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Euh... Cuddy?

Elle se retourna.

\- Tu... Tu peux finir ce que t'as commencé si tu veux...

Elle secoua la tête, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

\- T'as deux mains, choisis en une. Rejoins nous quand tu auras fini!

Elle le laissa dans le living room, fière d'avoir gagné.

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas été très tendre...

\- Il l'avait mérité! Grogna Cuddy.  
House sortit et s'assit loin de Cuddy.

\- Me dis pas que maintenant c'est toi qui boude?! On s'en sortira jamais! S'énerva Stacy.

\- Je boude pas, je prends mes distances. Grogna House.

\- C'est bou...

\- Non, dit Cuddy avec amusement. Détaille le mieux.

House lui jeta un regard noir.

Stacy resta bouche bée, en plus d'avoir tous les muscles incroyablement tendus, ses pupilles étaient dilatées au possible son teint était rosit et sa respiration saccadée.

\- Wahou... J'ai jamais réussi à lui faire un effet pareil... A quoi tu penses Greg?

\- A ta pendaison. On a pas des choses plus importantes à se dire?

\- Dit celui qui se retient de sauter sur sa petite amie. Commenta Chandler.

\- Oh, t'inquiète... Ça va venir. Siffla House fixant Cuddy.

Celle ci déglutit.

\- Ils sont déjà passé à l'attaque puisqu'ils sont venus chez moi!

\- Essaie pas de changer de sujet!

\- Je pense que c'était plus une préparation de terrain... Mais on devrait aller vérifier les hôpitaux pour être sûrs... Répondit Stacy.

\- Ne l'aide pas! S'exclama House avec indignation.

\- Pourquoi les hôpitaux? Interrogea Cuddy.

\- Vous allez m'écouter ?

\- Lieu stratégique. House t'expliquera.

\- C'est ça faites comme si j'étais pas là.

\- La ferme House.

Si House ne boudait pas il y'a 5 minutes, c'était définitivement le cas désormais.

Stacy se racla la gorge.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes: Tomas Lisa et moi irons au PPTH, Greg, Maggy et Michael au Princeton General.

\- Quoi?! Faut que je me coltine ce type ? Crièrent House et Tritter à l'unisson.

Stacy leur envoya un regard glacial.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à Michael, par contre, je fais confiance à Greg pour le maîtriser en cas de pépin.

\- Et Lisa, elle ne devrait pas... Intervint House.

\- N'oublie pas ce qu'on a vu à la télé dans la soirée, tout le monde est à cran mais si on est avec Lisa la sécurité du PPTH nous laissera tranquilles, et pour vous, Michael a sa plaque de flic.

\- Et Rachel? Interrogea Cuddy à contre cœur.

Stacy poussa un juron.

\- Je vais rester avec elle. Dit Maggy. J'ai trop vécu en humaine pour pouvoir vous être utile de toute manière...

\- Une paire de griffes en plus ne serait pourtant pas de trop. Fit remarquer Chandler.

\- On pourrait l'emmener chez Tonton Wiwi! Proposa House.

\- Sam sera pas contente...

\- Si Sam n'est pas capable de comprendre l'urgence du moment, il vaut mieux qu'elle le quitte maintenant. Dit sèchement Stacy.

House et Cuddy se retinrent de rire. Stacy et Sam se haïssaient...

\- On va la poser chez lui en allant au PPTH. Je vais le prévenir. Dit Lisa en sortant son portable.

Maggy attrapa ses clefs de voiture.

\- Allez les gars, on va au Princeton General!

House et Tritter la suivirent, se lançant à tour de rôle des regards noirs.

* * *

\- Pourquoi on l'emmène, elle va nous ralentir!

Stacy poussa un profond soupir d'agacement, sans pour autant quitter la route des yeux.

\- J'ai déjà expliqué les raisons à House, mais visiblement, t'es trop bouché pour comprendre. Asséna-t-elle au loup garou.

\- On aurait pu passer par le toit, sans son aide.

\- En quoi ça te dérange? Elle connaît l'hôpital mieux que nous, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps à s'égarer dans les couloirs!

\- Et elle est présente, donc vous pouvez vous adresser directement à elle. Fit remarquer Cuddy d'un air agacé.

Stacy enclencha le clignotant.

\- De toute manière, on est arrivés.

Ils se garèrent dans la place réservée à la doyenne et se hâtèrent vers l'entrée du PPTH où ils furent accueillis par deux agents de sécurité.

\- Docteur Cuddy?

"Non le Pape." Pensa la doyenne en le fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai été appelée d'urgence, laissez nous passer, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Qui sont ces...

\- Vous devez connaître Stacy Warner, elle est juriste, et lui il est...

Cuddy jeta un bref regard à l'apparence négligé de Chandler.

\- ... Venu voir son grand frère.

\- Son grand frère?

\- Le docteur House.

L'agent de sécurité eu un sourire de compréhension.

\- En effet, il y a une ressemblance, je suis sûr que si je vous avez croisé dans la rue, j'aurais tout de suite su...

Cuddy coupa court au léchage de bottes de l'agent.

\- J'ai parlé d'urgence Rowan. Dit elle d'un ton sévère.

\- Ou-Oui excusez moi madame!

Cuddy Stacy et Chandler passèrent le garde à grands pas, et coururent à moitié jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- "Frère"? Interrogea Chandler une fois que les portes furent fermées. On a jamais vu deux frères qui se ressemblent si peu!

Cuddy se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai dit ce qu'il me venait.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que cet imbécile te serve d'agent de sécurité... Marmonna Stacy alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir vide qui menait à la morgue.

\- Vous sentez un vampire par ici? S'inquiéta Cuddy le cœur battant.

Les deux autres froncèrent le nez presque simultanément.

\- Difficile à dire. L'hôpital est bourré d'odeurs parasites...

-En plus les murs sont épais ce qui empêche les odeurs de passer.

Cuddy déglutit.

\- Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à vérifier si tous les corps sont là alors...

\- Les dossiers sont à l'intérieur?

\- Je dois pouvoir accéder au registre avec mon smartphone. Répondit la doyenne en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Okay, on entre. Chandler, passe devant, Cuddy au milieu, moi, derrière.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi...

\- Parce que t'as un meilleur flair! Arrête de geindre! s'écria Stacy agacée.

Il s'immobilisèrent alors que la voix de Stacy résonnait dans le couloir. Après quelques secondes, de blanc ils se relaxèrent.

\- Crie plus fort, ils ne nous ont pas entendu. Siffla Chandler.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient là...

\- On peut arrêter de discuter et entrer? J'aimerais bien savoir si des suceurs de sangs fous sont en train de courir dans mon hôpital! Chuchota Cuddy avec force.

Stacy et Chandler obtempèrent, se souvenant à quel point Cuddy pouvait être dangereuse quand elle s'énervait.  
La porte de la morgue s'ouvrit sans bruit, Chandler ne remarquant rien d'anormal fit signe aux deux femmes d'entrer.

\- Ça va prendre du temps.. Geignit Stacy.

\- Rassure-toi le taux de mortalité dans notre hôpital n'est pas très haut et peu de gens donnent leur corps pour que des premières années les dissèquent. Il n'y a pas énormément de corps ici.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire de la pub, tu sais...

Cuddy réprima un rire nerveux et ouvrit le registre sur son Smartphone.

\- Par ordre alphabétique... Adams...

Chandler s'étira.

\- Pendant que vous vous amusez, je vais voir les comateux!

Stacy se retourna abruptement.

\- Hors de question qu'on se sépare!

\- Relax, je serai quelques étages au dessus, si je me transforme, tu le sentiras.

\- Le travail d'équipe, ça te dit quelque chose?

Mais Chandler était déjà parti.

Cuddy referma le dernier casier avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ils sont tous là... Chandler n'aurait pas dû revenir?

\- Laisse... Souffla Stacy l'air pensive. Quelque chose me tracasse...

Cuddy se redressa brusquement.

\- Quoi!

Le vampire leva une main apaisante.

\- Rien de dangereux, mais il y a quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire ici dans cette pièce...

Cuddy la fixa un instant, sourcil froncé, puis un air de compréhension illumina son visage.

\- Montre moi d'où ça vient.

Stacy point le doigt dans une direction, et Cuddy la suivit, ouvrant tous les tiroirs et placards sur son passage.

Arrivée contre le mur elle se retourna, se mit à quatre pattes et regarda sous la table sur laquelle on déposait habituellement les corps.

\- Ahaa! Je l'ai enfin trouvée.

\- Quoi?  
Cuddy se releva, l'ai triomphant, un paquet de chips, une bouteille de soda et une télé portable dans les mains.

\- Sa cachette. Sans sa télé portable, plus de General Hospital pendant ses heures de travail.

Stacy rit entre agacement et amusement.

\- Il ne changera jamais... Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça?

Les joues de Cuddy rosirent légèrement.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître puéril, mais j'avais vraiment envie de remporter cette victoire sur lui.

\- Je comprends parfaitement... Envoie lui une photo puisqu'on y est, ensuite on ira chercher l'attardé. Rit Stacy.

* * *

\- Merde.

Maggy et Tritter tournèrent vivement la tête vers House.

\- Quoi?

House fixait la photo, élaborant déjà un plan.

\- Cuddy a trouvé ma télé portable, faut que je la récupère...

Les deux loups-garou et le vampire étaient en train de fouiller la morgue sous le regard attentif d'un médecin légiste qui avait bien voulu les croire quand Tritter, plaque de police à l'appui, lui avait raconté qu'il accompagnait les deux agents de la CIA spécialisés dans la chasse aux vampires ("Oui oui, c'est une branche secrète des services secrets, mais chut, c'est un secret!") dans leur enquête.

\- Ces vampires... Ils sont capables d'utiliser les corps?

House soupira. Heureusement qu'un crétin pareil ne s'occupait que des morts, il était vraiment lent à la détente.

\- On vous l'a déjà dit. Oui. Il peuvent les contrôler en les transformant on zombies.  
Il referma un casier avec force.

\- Monsieur Sherpa est toujours là, paix à son âme... Grogna t-il en cochant le nom sur sa liste.

\- Quel enthousiasme... Commenta le médecin.

\- Vous étiez enthousiaste quand le doyen vous a annoncé que vous êtes tellement nul qu'il vaut mieux éviter que vous vous occupiez des vivants?

\- Greg... C'est pas le moment. Marmonna Maggy.

10 minutes plus tard, Tritter ferma le dernier casier.

\- Et monsieur Zoransky, présent!

Le médecin légiste s'avança vers lui, se tordant les mains.

\- Il y a autre chose dont vous avez besoin?

\- Oui. Répondit le policier. Nous voulons faire le tour de l'hôpital, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun individu suspect ne s'y cache. Et nous sommes plus particulièrement intéressés par les comateux...

\- T-très bien...

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa du médecin.

\- Merci Mr le policier.

\- Pas de vampire à cet étage, c'est bon signe.

\- Vous êtes sûr que votre raisonnement était bon? Demanda Maggy.

-Il est très probable qu'ils soient moins intelligents que moi et qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé...

\- Si on a fait ça pour rien je vous... Commença Tritter.

House poussa brusquement le flic sur le côté.

\- On n'est pas venus pour rien! S'écria t-il l'air satisfait.

\- Ça à l'air de vous faire plaisir...

House haussa les épaule, fixant l'homme au regard vide qui avait tenté de poignarder Tritter avec une seringue.

\- J'avais raison.

Tritter serra les poings.

\- Je nous débarrasse de lui et on tue le vampire!

Il s'élança vers l'homme, prêt à frapper quand il fut à nouveau tiré en arrière par le col de sa chemise.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal! Cria Maggy.

\- Il essaie de nous tuer! Objecta Tritter essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Il est en vie! rétorqua House. Il est hors de question que vous le tuiez, on n'a qu'a l'assommer!

Tritter le fixa, exaspéré.

\- Vous êtes moins stupide que ça d'habitude! Le type qui fait ça utilise le fait qu'il soit inconscient pour le contrôler!

Les trois se fixèrent d'un œil noir. House se gratta le menton. Tritter baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, sourcils froncés.

Maggy prit finalement la parole.

\- Dans ce cas là je ne vois qu'une seule solution...

\- Laquelle?

\- COURREZ!

Elle saisit House par la main, et partit en courant, le traînant à moitié derrière elle.

Tritter les regarda bouche bée, avant de pousser un juron et de les suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou les gens! Je poste rapidement la suite et désolée, mais je vais aussi zapper le courrier des lecteurs parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps ^^  
(S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas ^^)

* * *

\- Maggy, lâchez moi, ma jambe... Cria House alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la faire ralentir.

\- S'ils nous attrapent, ils vont nous faire la peau! Répliqua Maggy, courant toujours aussi vite.

Tritter roula des yeux. Ils auraient pu s'en débarrasser facilement si ces deux têtes de mules ne s'étaient pas interposées.

Une lanterne s'éclaira soudainement dans la tête de House.

\- Eyh le flic!

\- C'est Tritter!

\- Vous êtes un vampire! Vous pouvez pas les contrôler?

Tritter fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Ça dépend de la puissance du vampire en face. Je suis pas très habitué à faire ça...

\- Essayez au moins!

\- Okay... Arrêtez de me donner des ordres, pigé?

Ce fut au tour de House de rouler des yeux.

Le groupe s'arrêta et Tritter se retourna vers leurs poursuivants, un air concentré sur le visage.

Au moment où les pantins étaient sur eux, ils s'écroulèrent.

\- Pas mal, qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Maggy.

Tritter se pencha légèrement en avant, haletant.

\- J'ai dressé une sorte de barrière mental dans leurs têtes... Ça prendra sans doute une grosse demi-heure à l'autre de les abattre.

Il déglutit puis se redressa, remettant son masque de froideur habituelle.

\- Plus important, j'ai pu localiser le vampire. Il est sur le toit.

House goba un ibuprofène, et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Faites gaffe, un de ces quatre, vous pourriez devenir indispensable. Fit il en pressant le bouton d'appel.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour le trouver? Demanda Maggy avec curiosité.

\- Le contrôle mental marche un peu comme un réseau Wi-fi, j'ai juste suivit le signal jusqu'à sa source. Maintenant il doit être en train d'essayer de briser les barrières que j'ai dressé, ce qui demande beaucoup d'énergie et va le laisser dans un état vulnérable.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

\- Go! Gosthbusters! S'écria House avec une petite voix aiguë.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec le médecin légiste.

\- Hum... Vieille blague du boulot... Vous savez ce que c'est... Expliqua Maggy tout en fusillant du regard le diagnosticien.

\- Et il faudrait nettoyer ce couloir, y a des saletés partout. Ajouta House. Que dirait l'inspecteur s'il était là...

Le légiste fixa bouche bée les comateux par terre tandis que l'ascenseur se refermait.

House bloqua les portes avec sa canne.

\- Au passage... Y a un vampire sur le toit.

Les portes fermèrent sur l'expression horrifiée du légiste.

Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux, chacun pensant à l'affrontement qui n'allait pas tarder.

Tritter sortit le premier, posant son doigt sur les lèvres et une main sur son revolver.  
House et Maggy se regardèrent puis commencèrent à se déshabiller.  
Le vampire les regarda l'air de dire "Qu'est ce que vous foutez!"

\- On sauve nos fringue chuchota House. Il est hors de question qu'on sorte d'ici à poils.

Une main lui empoigna brutalement le menton et le força à regarder ailleurs que vers Maggy.

\- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de mater! Chuchota la femme avec force.

\- Vous non plus! Siffla House en voyant que les yeux de Tritter s'étaient arrêtés un peu trop longtemps sur sa cicatrice.

\- Taisez vous maintenant! Ordonna Tritter tournant ma tête. Là maintenant il doit être très concentré, mais si vous continuez à vous chamailler...

\- Arrête tes discours et boucle la alors! Siffla House avant de se transformer.

Tritter ferma sa bouche, ne faisant cas de la familiarité avec laquelle House lui avait parlé.

Ils grimpèren la volées de marche jusqu'à la porte battante que Tritter défonça d'un coup de pied.

Le vampire se retourna dès qu'ils mirent le pied (ou la patte) sur le toit.

\- Très bien. Souffla-t-il, l'air blasé. Je vais m'occuper de vous moi même.

Les oreilles de House s'aplatirent. Ce type les prenait complètement à la légère! Soit il était idiot, soit il était sûr de son coup.

Le vampire écarta un pan de son manteau, révélant un pommeau argenté.

\- Les cabots en premiers. Commenta t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il tira sa lame et fondit vers la louve.

Maggy sauta sur le côté et tenta de mordre le bras droit -celui qui tenait l'arme- du vampire. Ses dents ne rencontrèrent que du vide.  
Le vampire se retourna dans un mouvement fluide et abattit son bras sur House. Celui ci ne chercha même pas à s'écarter, il choppa directement la main de son agresseur entre ses crocs.

Maggy passa derrière le vampire, saisit le bas de son manteau et tira d'un coup sec, le forçant à reculer. House tira de son côté.

Le vampire poussa un hurlement.

House cracha la main restée dans sa gueule, dégoûté.

Tritter sortit son revolver et tira deux coup.

Le vampire fit un saut en arrière, atterrissant sur le muret sensé les protéger du vide.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre! Cracha t-il serrant son moignon contre son torse.

Tritter fit un bond en avant, et d'un coup de pied dans les jambes, il le poussa dans le vide.

Il se tourna vers les deux loups-garou.

\- Dépêchons. Je doute qu'il ait eu son compte.

* * *

Cuddy et Stacy montèrent au 5ème, cherchant le moindre signe de Chandler.

\- Il doit pas être bien loin... En tout cas rien de suspect. A part moi je doute qu'il y ait un vampire dans cet Hôpital.

Cuddy ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

\- Peut-être que House s'est trompé...

Stacy fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense pas. Son raisonnement tient largement la route.

\- Alors ils ont commencé par Princeton General?!

\- Probable.  
Voyant l'air angoissé de Cuddy elle reprit:

\- House saura se débrouiller en cas de pépin, il es assez imposant pour ça. Et Maggy et Tritter sont là aussi.

\- Tritter serait plus du genre à aider le vampire contre House. Grogna Cuddy.

Stacy ne put pas dire qu'elle avait tort.

\- On arrive au bout du couloir et aucun signe de ce crétin. Maugréa Cuddy.

\- Il a pas un téléphone?

\- Tu rigoles? C'est un homme des cavernes ce type!

Stacy étouffa un rire.

\- QUI est un homme des cavernes? Interrogea une voix derrière elles.

\- On peut savoir où t'étais ?! S'écria Stacy énervée.

\- J'ai fais le tour. Répondit Tomas avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai rien flairé de suspect.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Stacy et lui entendirent des détonnations venant du rez de chaussé.

Stacy jura.

\- Restez là je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

House Maggy et Tritter arrivèrent en bas du bâtiment en courant.

Le diagnosticien s'approcha précautionneusement de la forme allongée par terre, et posa deux doigts dans son cou.

\- Il est pas mort. Mais ça va pas tarder. Sa nuque est brisée.

Tritter pointa son revolver sur la poitrine du vampire et tira.

\- Au moins c'est réglé. Dit-il platement. On se débarrasse du corps et on file au Plainsboro.

Maggy alla chercher la voiture tandis que House envoyait un texto pour prévenir les autre et que Tritter allait prévenir la sécurité que la zone était "vampire-free".

\- Qui m'aide à le charge dans la voiture? Grogna Tritter en saisissant le cadavre sous les bras.

\- J'suis boiteux.

\- J'suis une fille.

House et Maggy montèrent dans la voiture pendant que Tritter hissait le vampire dans le coffre.

Ouuiiiiii C'est moi Vampirella!  
Malheur à ceux qui ne m'aiment pas!  
Horreur Malheur.

House sortit son téléphone.

\- C'est Stacy. Dit-il presque inutilement.

Il décrocha.

\- Greg?

\- Yep, c'est moi.

\- Euh... Tu vas hurler...

\- Quoi?

\- Cuddy...

\- QUOI!

\- Elle a disparu avec Chandler.

* * *

House ne sut pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé la demi heure suivante. A un moment il laissait tomber son portable sous le choc, l'instant d'après il tenait Stacy par les épaules et la secouait comme un prunier en lui hurlant dessus.

\- House calme toi ! S'écria Stacy essayant de l'arrêter.

\- Crois moi ou pas, mais comparé à ce que je ressens, JE SUIS TRES CALME ! Hurla House.

Les oreilles sonnantes, Stacy réussi finalement à l'éloigner de lui.

\- House on perd du temps là! Tu as un meilleurs odorat que moi alors...

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vide puisque House était déjà parti à grands pas, Maggy et Tritter sur ses talons.

House se transforma dans un grand craquement - ses vêtements martyrisés par son changement de taille- et sortit du parking au galop.

Stacy poussa un profond soupir. Elle se tourna vers la voiture pour rencontrer le regard noir de Maggy.

\- Vous étiez sensée rester avec elle! Accusa la louve.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir la trahison de Chandler, et on ferait mieux de suivre cet ahuri avant qu'il ne nous sème! Il court plus vite que nous!

Le klaxon d'une voiture les surpris.

\- Bougez vous le train! Cria Tritter.

La voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu, suivant la trace du loup garou. 

* * *

House n'était pas sûr d'avoir courut aussi vite une fois dans sa vie. Il avait beaucoup profité de sa forme retrouvée après que Chandler - sale enfoiré - l'ai mordu. Maintenant, la différence était que Cuddy risquait sa peau, une situation qui lui avait littéralement donné des ailes.

Il tenta de calmer le tourbillon confus de pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur la situation.

Il flairait très distinctement l'odeur de Chandler - transformé - et celle de Cuddy. Il se focalisa sur l'odeur de sa petite-amie. Aucune trace d'adrénaline, elle n'avait pas peur, il se concentra un peu plus, essayant d'identifier les odeurs. Une autre hormone lui vint à l'esprit : l'hormone du sommeil, la mélatonine. Il l'avait sans doute assommée. Le point rassurant était qu'il ne détectait aucune odeur de sang... Mais pour combien de temps?

Il bifurqua brusquement, traversa la route, sautant par dessus les voitures et suivis la piste hors de la ville.

Il révisa rapidement sa topographie de Princeton : il se dirigeait vers Sourland Mountain. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Chandler pourrait bien vouloir faire avec Cuddy là bas? Il n'y avait que de la végétation et du relief, vraiment rien d'intéressant pour lui...

Il ralentit le rythme en sentant un changement autour de lui. Il avait déjà flairé cette odeur, et il ne l'aimait pas.

La terre commença à trembler sous ses pattes et il dût faire un grand bond en arrière pour éviter les pointes de roches sortant du sol.

Un tas de terre sortie du sol fit une grande pile de presque 2 mètres, puis pris une forme humaine.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin, cabot!

House sauta par dessus les rochers qui lui fonçaient dessus et tenta de contourner l'élémentaire, ne voulant pas perdre du temps pour arriver jusqu'à Cuddy.

Son plan fût vite avorté quand une grande vague le jeta en arrière.

\- Je reformule. Dit une femme blonde après s"être matérialisée devant lui. - Tu restes ici, ou ton ami aura un magnifique trou dans la gorge.

House serra le dents. Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait reconnu l'odeur de Wilson.

L'oncologue était suspendu à un arbre, et l'élémentaire de l'eau pointait une lance de glace dans son cou.

Une voiture s'arrêta juste derrière lui, Stacy Tritter et Maggy en descendirent.

\- On t'as enfin rattrapé espèce de ... Hé mais c'est l'élémentaire de l'autre fois!? S'exclama Stacy.

\- Et suspendu à un arbre c'est la sainte Nitouche! Compléta Tritter.

\- C'est DOCTEUR WILSON pour vous espèces de policier véreux! Cria l'intéressé.

House se serait bien foutu de sa gueule, mais être un loup n'était malheureusement pas pratique pour parler.

De toute façon il était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il bondit en avant mais fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

Il jeta un regard furieux à Stacy qui tenait sa queue.

\- Je sais que t'es pressé, mais pas trop de précipitation, deux personnes à sauver c'est suffisant.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien à rien! Siffla l'élémentaire d'eau. Nous sommes du même côté.

House se redressa, sous forme humaine, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un malentendu là. Ceux qui s'en prennent à Cuddy ne seront jamais de mon côté. Clama-t-il sèchement.

\- On ne s'en prend pas à elle, elle va juste changer un petit peu...

\- Si c'était pour la mordre pourquoi l'emmener ici! Aboya House.

\- On a besoin d'un endroit calme pour...

Le golem à côté d'elle l'interrompit.

\- Tu parles trop Steam. On a qu'à les écraser, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. D'autant plus qu'il y a deux vampires avec eux.

House haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Pour résumer, vous êtes du côté des loups-garou, mais vous aidez les vampires...

Le golem roula des yeux.

\- Bien sur que non, nous avons prévu de détruire les vampires depuis un bout de temps désormais.

\- Et en quoi enlever Cuddy...

Stacy posa brusquement la main sur son épaule.

\- Greg, tu as déjà entendu parler du Ragnarök?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, c'est l'équivalent du déluge chez les scandinaves. C'est vraiment le moment de tester ma culture générale?

Stacy l'ignora.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de réveiller Fenris ?

\- C'est de la peur dans ton regard, sangsue?

\- Qui es Fenris? Demandèrent Wilson, House et Maggy à l'unisson.

\- La fille de Fenrir, le tout premier loup-garou. Selon le Ragnarök, la terre sera purgée des mauvais quand Fenrir sera réveillé...

House grimaça.

\- Stacy, si tu me sors que Thor et Loki existent...

Stacy fit un mouvement impatient.

\- Il y a une part de vérité dans la légende. Mais si ces malades veulent vraiment se servir de la force de Fenris pour éradiquer les vampires... Tout le monde sera en danger, elle est complètement incontrôlable! La seule fois ou vampires et loups-garou ont combattu côtes à côtes c'était pour la vaincre!

\- Elle se ralliera à notre cause! Rétorqua le golem, sûr de lui.- Elle a jamais pu saquer votre espèce!

\- Hé ho! Deux secondes! Cria House. Qu'est-ce que Cuddy vient faire là dedans?

\- Tu le découvriras par toi même, de toute façon c'est trop tard! Le nargua l'homme de terre. Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour la sauver.

Il tourna son regard vers Wilson, qui déglutit.

\- Et pendant qu'on y est...

Une fine barre de roche s'éleva du sol, le bout se cassa pour former une pointe.  
Se saisissant de la lance improvisée, le golem la lança sur l'oncologue.

\- NON! Hurlèrent House Stacy et Maggy.

A la surprise générale, la lance traversa entièrement Wilson sans le transpercer.

\- Quake, c'était de la cruauté gratuite! S'exclama la blonde avec fureur.

\- C-Comment... Gémit Wilson.

\- Je t'ai fais passer à l'état de vapeur. Répondit-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se tourna vers le golem.

\- Ne les tue pas.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, tu as bien tenter de les noyer une fois, non?!

\- Et j'ai reçu une balle en échange, ça m'a fait réfléchir! Pas de souffrances inutiles. Rétorqua Steam.

\- Ils ont découvert cet endroit, c'est hors de question qu'ils s'échappent vivant.

\- Tout le monde connais cet endroit, n'importe quel bon randonneur connaît cet endroit! Souffla House exaspéré.

Il poussa un juron quand le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main -une racine- et se hissa sur la terre ferme.

\- Quake arrête ça! Hurla l'élémentaire d'eau.

House fixait la crevasse nouvellement formée d'un air intéressé.

\- Une caverne, hein? Et les flammes au fond, j'adore, c'est trop stylé! Cuddy est dans cette grotte, je suppose?

\- Il s'agit d'un feu éternel, c'est Burst, l'élémentaire de feu qui l'a crée. Malheureusement, un vampire l'a tué, alors plus personne ne peut l'éteindre.

\- Belle histoire, mais j'en ai rien à battre. Si je descends, je trouve Cuddy? La fumée masque son odeur, mais je sais qu'elle est là.

Son souffle se coupa quand il vit une forme humaine passer au dessus de lui et tomber dans le gouffre.

Stacy et Maggy hurlèrent, il se jeta en avant, tendant les bras, mais ses doigts n'agrippèrent que du vide. Il sentit brièvement une main sur sa cheville, mais elle lâcha prise et il tomba tête la première après Wilson.

Et merde... Petit 1, mourir dans les flammes, c'était loin d'être son trip, petit 2,Mourir après Wilson, c'était inconcevable, petit 3... Il fallait encore qu'il sauve Cuddy.

Il se tordit dans les airs, essayant de se remettre dans le bon sens, et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la paroi.

\- G-Greg? James? Demanda une voix mal assuré d'en haut.

\- J'suis là! Cria House essayant de ne pas avaler de la fumée.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas. Aucun signe de son meilleur ami. Il resserra instinctivement sa pris sur la roche. Il allait remonter, et faire leur fête à ces idiots génocidaires!

A peine eut-il fini cette pensée que sa prise lâcha. 

* * *

Stacy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Greg avait répondu, il allait bien, sûrement qu'il avait réussi à attraper Wilson...

Elle plissa ses yeux pour essayer de voir à travers la fumée ce qu'il se passait en bas, tendit l'oreille, pour entendre le moindre son, mais avec les autres qui se battaient juste derrière, c'était un peu compliqué.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit un cri. Elle se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la crevasse mais la voix perçante de Maggy la fit reculer.

\- Attention!

Une colonne de flamme s'éleva dans le ciel, se courba et alla s'écraser derrière la voiture, quelques mètres plus loin.

Stacy et Maggy se regardèrent, puis coururent jusqu'au point d'impact.

\- Surtout, vous occupez pas de moi, hein, je me démerde très bien tout seul! Cria Tritter, resté seul aux prises avec le golem.

Steam, elle, restait debout, bras ballants, ne sachant plus trop de quel côté se ranger.

\- C'est... Pas possible! Comment vous avez fait ça?! Demanda Maggy bouche bée.

House toussa.

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais à lui!

Wilson leva les yeux vers Maggy, se tenant à House comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Euuuh... J'en sais rien.

\- Putain Wilson, t'es chaud! S'exclama House le teint rosit.

Deux regards choqué, et un regard gêné se posèrent sur lui.

\- House... C'est pas le moment pour... Enfin je sais que je t'ai demandé en mariage et tout, mais...

\- KEUWAH ?! Hurla Stacy.

House n'en tint pas compte.

\- Imbécile, je parlais au sens littéral du terme, t'es brûlant!

Wilson le lâcha brusquement.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est rien... Hum.. euh, je suis content que... enfin tu vois...

\- Ouais moi aussi je tiens à toi House. Sourit Wilson.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas brûlé vif, James.

\- Moi je peux expliquer. Intervint Steam.

Tous les regards (excepté ceux de Tritter et de Quake) se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Lorsque je l'ai changé en vapeur. J'ai dût faire une sorte de fusion avec lui... C'est très rare, mais dans certains cas, la fusion d'un être humain avec un élémentaire peut modifier son code génétique.

\- Et le changer en élémentaire? Demanda Stacy les yeux ronds. La classe!

\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi pas l'eau? Demanda Wilson.

\- Ton corps a assimilé le premier élément avec lequel il est entré en grande quantité, tu serais tombé dans une piscine, ou un bac à sable géant, ça aurait été différent.

House poussa un soupir.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais mon plaindre. Et si on allait retrouver Cuddy?

Tritter les regarda brièvement.

\- Allez-y, je m'occupe du balourd!

House le dépassa avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quand je disais que vous risquiez de devenir indispensable!

\- Je vous guide! s'écria Steam. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh, le dernier chapitre avant la nouveauté! Woohoooo! J'ai tout le temps du monde ce coup ci alors je vais pouvoir faire un courrier des lecteurs en bonne et due forme!

**L's : bon bah tu vas découvrir tout ça bien vite! ^^ Merci pour la review!**

...

Mais, j'avais du temps et... Bon bah... tant pis. XD

Read, enjoy, review x)

* * *

Steam les conduisit dans une petite grotte cachée derrière des feuillages.

\- Il y a un tunnel après. House et Maggy ne passeront pas s'ils restent sous forme de loup. Et si l'un de vous est claustro, vaudrait mieux attendre ici.

\- Tu nous a bien regardés? Demanda House avec irritation.

Il lui passa devant et se glissa tête la première dans le boyau.

\- Greg, pour l'amour du Ciel et au nom de la pudeur, met un calbute! Supplia Stacy.

\- Cuddy est en danger et tu penses à la pudeur?

\- T'as pas l'intention d'aller la sauver avec ton matériel à l'air? Demanda Wilson, fixant intensément une tâche sur le mur.

\- Si Hulk a le droit...

\- Hulk garde son froc, lui!

House soupira, prit le jeans que Stacy lui tendait et l'enfila rapidement alors que Maggy passait devant.

Ils s'engagèrent tous dans le boyau, à plat ventre, rampant, et s'écorchant les mains et les avant bras.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait un accès aussi difficile? Haleta Wilson qui fermait la "marche".

\- C'était pas prévu pour que des loups garou ou des vampires y passent. Cette entrée était pour Quake, Burst et moi. Expliqua Steam.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur ce qu'ils comptent faire à Cuddy? Interrogea House.

\- Ils ont l'intention de ramener Fenris à la vie...

\- On sait déjà ça. Coupa Stacy avec impatience.

\- Attends, j'y viens. Vous vous doutez que depuis l'époque scandinave, son corps n'a pas était bien conservé.

\- Ouais, et?

\- Il lui faut un corps.

House se redressa brusquement, cognant sa tête contre le plafond.

\- Tu veux dire Cuddy va servir de réceptacle? Mais pourquoi prendre une humaine?! Et pourquoi Cuddy?

\- C'est pas la première qui va y passer. Mais Fenris a toujours refusé un corps qui ne ressemblait pas au sien. Physiquement Cuddy est très proche d'elle. Et on a choisis une humaine parce que l'esprit d'un humain est faible, Fenris la dominera sans problème et prendre le contrôle total de son corps. Quand ce sera fait, il suffira que l'un des loups-garou la morde, et elle pourra conduire les troupes à l'extinction définitive des vampires.

House éclata de rire, se tapant la tête contre le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Quand la crise de fou rire fut enfin terminée, un silence assourdissant lui indiqua que les autres attendaient une explication.

\- Cuddy va la bouffer toute crue. Y a absolument pas moyen qu'elle se laisse dominer par une parfaite étrangère.

\- Ne sous-estime pas la fille du premier loup-garou.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ma femme.

Ce fut au tour de Wilson de se taper la tête au plafond.

\- Ta QUOI?

\- Ferme la, ok? Ça m'a échappé. Grogna House.

Maggy s'arrêta.

\- Fermez la tout les deux, je vois de la lumière!

\- La lumière au bout du tunnel! C'était donc vrai!?

\- House!

Maggy avança un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir en dehors du tunnel.

\- La voie est libre.

House tendit le cou dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu sens l'odeur de Cuddy?

\- Faiblement.

Steam expira longuement.

\- Avant qu'on y aille : les loups-garou ont interdiction formelle de se transformer ici. Seules quelques exceptions sont autorisées. Si des étrangers changent de forme, ils seront immédiatement repérés. Quand a Stacy, tu as intérêt à marcher près de House et Maggy, en espérant qu'ils pourront masquer suffisamment ton odeur. Et qu'on ne se fasse pas massacrer termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ils sortirent du tunnel et suivirent Steam, s'enfonçant de plus en plus sous terre.

* * *

Cuddy inhala brusquement, ayant l'impression que c'était la première fois que l'air emplissait ses poumons.  
Ils cherchaient des vampires au Plainsboro, il y avait eu des coups de feu dans le hall, Stacy était allée vérifier... Elle était restée seule avec l'autre puant. Merde, elles s'étaient toutes les deux fait avoir. House devait être dans tous ses états.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était fait kidnappé par un loup-garou anthropophage et c'était les états d'âme de House qui l'inquiétaient? Vive la logique.  
Cuddy se redressa, dans l'espoir de reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnut instantanément.

Le parc à côté de l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Grogna-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle observa mieux son environnement. C'était l'endroit précis où House était parti se cacher pour éviter les consultations après l'affaire Tritter. Chandler pouvait pas l'avoir emmenée ici quand même? Où alors elle rêvait...

\- Joli endroit hein?

Cuddy sursauta au son de la voix. Elle se retourna vivement, manquant de tomber, voulant s'assurer que la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre appartenait bien à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 30 ans.

Pourtant c'était bien lui qui lui faisait face, exactement comme le dernier jour où elle l'avait vu. Les mêmes yeux bleus glace qui transportaient une chaleur paradoxale, les même mèches brunes qui bouclaient légèrement sur le front et les tempes, les même fossettes qui accompagnaient toujours son sourire...

Le seul son qu'elle put émettre sortit dans un souffle.

\- Papa?

\- Tu as poussé, une vrai magnifique rose.

\- Tu es mort! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Dans un accident de voiture il y a 30 ans, je suis en train d'halluciner!

\- Non.

\- Je rêve alors?

\- Non plus.

La respiration de Cuddy se coupa.

\- Je suis morte?

Son père secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en sais pas bien plus que toi. Je suis toi. Une représentation que tu te fais de ton subconscient.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici alors? Si c'est ni un rêve ni une hallucination, qu'est ce que c'est? Pourquoi je suis dans ce parc!? Et avec mon subconscient en plus!

\- Si tu veux les comment et les pourquoi, tu vas être déçue. Mais ce que je peux dire...

Cuddy haussa un sourcil, sentant dans le ton de son "père" que ça n'était pas bon.

\- Il y a quelque chose de gros qui arrive. Et c'est pas amical.

Cuddy se pinça le nez avec irritation.

\- Si je suis ici avec mon subconscient, dans un endroit que je connais...

\- Et où tu as eu très envie de chevaucher un de tes employés sur la table juste là. Compléta le dit subconscient en pointant une table de pic-nique du doigt.

\- Mon père n'aurait jamais dit ça! Cria Cuddy les joues rouges.

\- A toi... Non sans doute pas.

\- Cet endroit ne concerne que moi, alors pourquoi quelque chose de "pas amical" arriverait?

\- J'en sais rien, mais hé! Tu es ton pire ennemi! Tu devrais voir la partie raisonnable de toi, toujours en train de se battre avec l'émotionnelle! Expliqua le subconscient.

\- Est ce qu'un vampire pourrait essayer de prendre le contrôle?

Une deuxième voix s'éleva un peu plus loin.

\- Nope! Tu te rappelles de ce que Stacy a dit? Le lien mental entre l'humain et le vampire doit être tissé à l'avance, et ça prend du temps.

Cuddy se tourna vers la table de pic-nique, sur laquelle un diagnosticien bien connu était allongé.

\- House?

\- Alias la raison. Oui je sais c'est complètement ironique étant donné que dans la vrai vie je suis ton amoureux! Sans parler du fait qu'on a une conversation sérieuse portant sur la télépathie et les vampires, mais j'ai jeté l'éponge y a un bout de temps concernant tout ça...

\- La vrai vie?

House laissa échapper un grognement entre amusement et impatience.

\- Tu me connais je cherche réponse à tout. Ma meilleure théorie pour l'instant serait un coma.

Cuddy se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Mais c'est catastrophique!

Une troisième voix masculine jaillit derrière la doyenne.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est entre la vie et la mort! Oh mon Dieu et House et Rachel?!

House roula des yeux.

\- T'étais obligée de coller Wilson au département émotionnel?

Cuddy serra les poings.

\- J'ai collé personne, nul part ! Sortez de ma tête!

Elle se retrouva seule au beau milieu du parc. Son regard se dirigea vers le lac. Si House -la partie raisonnable- d'elle même avait raison, elle était sans doute coincée ici pour un moment.

Un grognement de bête sauvage interrompit ses pensées. D'un coup elle regretta la compagnie qu'elle avait plus tôt.


	16. Chapter 16

CA Y EST! La nouveauté! Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années! Littéralement! x)

**L's, ben j'espère que la suite va t'aider à comprendre, et te plaire x) Merci pour la review, comme toujours, keep them coming XD**

Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous plaira, donc lisez, appréciez, commentez =)

* * *

Le petit groupe avançait en catimini dans les couloirs à peine éclairés par des torches fixés sur les murs. L'endroit était peu aménagé et une vague odeur de champignon régnait dans l'air. House essayait de ne pas se laisser distraire, se focalisant sur l'odeur de Cuddy. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, son inquiétude grandissait. Si ce que Steam disait était vrai, ils avaient peu de temps. Et malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en la ténacité de Cuddy, il savait d'expérience que ce n'était pas grand chose face à une mâchoire remplie de crocs géants. Le couloir déboucha sur une grande salle mieux aménagée où la principale source de lumière étaient des cascades de roche en fusion.

« Ça fait aucun sens, mais j'avoue que c'est complètement métal. » Souffla House, notant un trône en pierre gravée et les emblèmes représentant une trace de griffe dans un cercle -probablement la pleine lune- inscrites aux murs

« Burst a créé cette source de lumière. » Chuchota Steam en s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seule dans la salle du trône. « Je pense qu'ils sont tous avec votre femme. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard désolé pour House.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Répondit-t-il fermement.

Steam les guida à travers deux autres salles avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois.

« Fenris est dans ce sanctuaire. » Dit-elle. « J'espère que vous êtes prêts. »

House inspira un grand coup. Elle ne mentait pas. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Cuddy derrière cette porte.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, Wilson et Maggy nettement plus agités que l'était Stacy et House poussa la porte.

* * *

Cuddy se retourna brusquement, cherchant l'origine du grognement. Elle se figea quand elle vit une louve, plus imposante que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir par le passé la toiser d'un air mauvais.

« Tu n'es pas la représentation de mon amour pour les bêtes, n'est-ce pas ? »

De manière prévisible, la bête ne répondit pas et bondit.

La doyenne fit un saut sur le côté, surprise par sa propre agilité. Dans le monde réel, ses talons hauts l'auraient probablement fait tomber, avec une cheville cassé en prime. Ici elle avait l'impression d'être dans le film avec Keanu Reeves que House lui avait fait regarder il y a longtemps.

La bête se retourna, creusant des sillons dans la pelouse avec ses griffes et bondit à nouveau, crocs et griffes dehors, prête à déchiqueter sa victime. Cuddy l'évita à nouveau, espérant que cette danse n'allait pas durer éternellement.

* * *

House scanna rapidement la pièce du regard, notant le rassemblement de dix loups-garou qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqué, trop occupés à contempler l'autel en face d'eux sur lequel était allongé Cuddy dont émanait une sorte d'aura noire.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se transforma et bondit sur le groupe, utilisant ses pattes pour en plaquer deux au sol et ses crocs pour en mettre un troisième définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

Roulant des yeux, Stacy suivi, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour les débarrasser de deux autres dont elle brisa le cou dans un horrible craquement.

Steam utilisa l'humidité ambiante afin de figer un sixième loup-garou dans la glace tandis que Wilson faisait des grands gestes maladroit, obtenant de temps en temps des gerbes de flammes qui étaient plus effrayantes que dangereuses.

Maggy se transforma à son tour, essayant d'imiter les mouvements de House mais évitant clairement l'utilisation de ses crocs.

L'effet de surprise passé, les quatre loups-garou restant s'organisèrent, chacun choisissant un ou deux adversaires, déterminés à les empêcher d'atteindre l'autel.

Voyant que Wilson peinait contre son adversaire, Stacy laissa House seul au prise avec le loup roux qui les avait pris pour cible et alla aider l'oncologue. Celui ci réussissait tant bien que mal à éviter des coups de griffes en changeant son corps en flammes lorsque le coup arrivait, mais il ne savait pas comment mieux utiliser son nouveau don. Un grand sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand Stacy arriva à côté de lui, et empêcha les mâchoires du loup-garou de se refermer sur lui en les maintenant ouvertes avec ses mains.

Le loup-garou grogna de fureur et se secoua avec violence pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle tint bon, ses mains meurtries par les crocs acérés.

Wilson ramassa une grosse pierre et l'enfonça avec une grimace de dégoût au fond de la gorge de la bête.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de panique, le loup-garou fit un bon en arrière, suivi de près par Stacy qui profita de l'instant pour le plaquer au sol et planter ses dents dans sa nuque. La suffocation et la perte rapide de sang firent bientôt perdre connaissance à la bête.

Voyant que Wilson tirait une tête bizarre Stacy posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ? »

Wilson délogea sa main d'un coup d'épaule.

« Allons aider Cuddy. »

Steam était déjà en train d'assister Maggy quand House mit enfin son adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Satisfait qu'elles s'en sortaient très bien, il sauta la volée de marches qui menaient jusqu'à l'autel, et regarda Stacy d'un air inquisiteur.

« Je... Je crois que ça a déjà commencé, Greg. » Balbutia celle ci en lui jetant un regard désolé. « Il y a peu de chances que nous puissions l'aider. »

House reprit former humaine, posant ses doigts sur la carotide de Cuddy. Son pouls était trop rapide, malgré son immobilité, il était certain que son corps subissait un stress important. Il l'inspecta sous tous les angles mais ne vit aucune trace de morsure.

« Il ne l'ont pas encore changée » Fit remarquer Wilson.

« Si son corps ne tient pas et que Fenris la rejette, ils ne vont pas gaspiller leur temps. » Répondit Stacy. « Je crois qu'il va falloir lui faire confiance pour le moment. »

* * *

En reculant, Cuddy trébucha sur un objet long et fini sur le fessier. Reconnaissant la cane House elle la ramassa et se leva rapidement tout en pestant sur comment il arrivait constamment à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Littéralement.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête à sa gauche, la voix de son petit ami la distrayant momentanément de la bête qui revenait à la charge.

« C'est le même objet qui a aidé un certain « House » dans ce même parc. »

Cuddy baissa les yeux sur la cane, reconnaissant le pommeau d'argent.

« Et surtout, n'oublie pas qu'ici, cet objet peut-être tout ce que tu veux. »

Cuddy déglutit et tira sur le pommeau de la cane. Dans un bruit métallique, une fine lame suivie la poignée d'argent.

« Le choses s'améliorent. »

Elle pointa vaillamment l'épée vers la tête de la louve, satisfaite de la voire bondir en arrière, recalculant le risque face à cette lame.

* * *

« Tu peux pas faire ton truc télépathique, rentrer dans sa tête et en faire sortir cette saloperie ? »

« J'ai beau être amie avec Cuddy, ce n'est pas suffisant, Greg ! Un lien fort doit être tissé, et ça peut prendre des mois, voir des années ! »

House faisait les 100 pas, cherchant désespérément un moyen de venir en aide à Cuddy. Il se retourna brusquement vers le vampire avec le même air qu'il avait quand il venait de résoudre un cas.

« Et moi, je la connais depuis 25 ans et j'ai été en contact avec elle pendant un bon bout de temps désormais. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas un vampire. »

« Tu as un lien fort avec moi ! »

Prise au dépourvu, Stacy baissa les yeux.

« Je... Où veux tu en venir exactement ? »

« Tu pourrais servir de relais pour que j'entre en contact avec elle et que j'aille l'aider! »

Stacy le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« J'ai jamais essayé un truc pareil avant... Mais on va tenter. Wilson, prépare toi à le rattraper. »

Stacy posa la paume de sa main sur son front fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. House jeta un bref coup d'œil à Steam et Maggy qui étaient en train de se débarrasser du dernier loup-garou avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, essayant de se détacher du monde qui les entourait jusqu'à ce que Stacy ouvre la bouche.

« Nous sommes dans ta tête. »

House ouvrit les yeux, curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il était de retour dans le bus.

« Cet endroit hein? »

Stacy qui était assise à sa gauche lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Longue histoire. Et maintenant? »

« Je vais tenter la même chose avec Cuddy. Son inconscient ne me laissera pas entrer, mais si tu vois une sorte de passage s'ouvrir, fonce! »

House acquiesça et Stacy disparu.

Il resta plusieurs minutes interminables assis dans le bus, repensant à sa dernière rencontre avec Amber quand un crash assourdissant le projeta en avant.

Il se cogna violemment la tête sur le siège devant lui, fermant les yeux à l'impact, mais les rouvrit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mal. Entendant un bruit d'aspiration derrière lui, il se retourna et poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant un trou béant semblant aspirer tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

Il s'approcha en se tenant aux siège, bien que l'aspiration n'était pas assez forte pour l'entraîner. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, essayant de voir le fond, mais soi il était inexistant, soi il était trop loin même pour sa vue de loup-garou.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il sauta.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt, mais... You know, Internet, connexion, tout ça... Bref en tout cas, voici la suite!  
Mais d'abord, une fois n'est pas coutume, le courrier des lecteurs!

**labruune : Merci ! ^^ Si t'as des idées hésite pas à écrire, j'me sentirai moins seule dans mes AU XD**

**L's : La fin est toujours de plus en plus proche, mais je te rassure, celle ci va durer encore looonnngtemps ^^**

**IndyStarkJr : Et encore, niveau cliffhanger, t'es pas au bout de tes peines! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée du palais mental dans Sherlock, j'ai peut-être fait pareil volontairement, je sais plus (c'était y a des mois après tout ^^) Enjoy, et merci pour les reviews x)**

**Ne me tuez pas à la fin, RER !**

* * *

Cuddy plongea sur le côté, évitant un coup de griffe, se releva et parti dans un sprint entre les arbres. Malgré toute sa volonté et le sabre d'argent que « House » lui avait donné, elle était incapable d'égaler cette créature au combat. Peut être la dépasserait elle en vitesse...

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la bête la dépasser et lui couper la route. Elle serra les dents. Cette saloperie y prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir.

De rage, elle jeta son arme à la tête de la louve qui la prit en pleine figure, trop surprise pour réagir.

Une odeur de chair et de poil brûlé empli l'ai environnant, et Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur qui aurait rendu House fier.

S'armant de toute la confiance du monde, elle tendit la main, et l'épée vint d'elle même dans sa paume.

« C'est le truc le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu. » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

« Encore là ? Cesse de parler comme House, je n'aurais pas dit ça... »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

La louve bondit, voulant lui faire payer l'affront qu'elle venait de subir. Cuddy brandit son son sabre et réussi à lui entailler l'épaule droite.

« Je savais que les Star Wars ne te rendaient pas indifférente ! »

Cuddy lui jeta un regard en biais, pour voir un House couvert de sang et de poussière.

« Qu'est-ce... »

House regarda sa tenu.

« Un souvenir du bus j'imagine... Je pouvais pas prendre le bus avec moi alors j'ai gardé la tenue que je portais ce jour là... »

« Gné ? »

« Très classe. Maintenant si tu veux bien, on a un croûton âgé de plusieurs millénaires à virer de ta tête. »

« _House ? »_

Il regarda autour d'eux.

« Qui d'autre ? »

Voyant que la louve revenait à la charge, il se transforma et se plaça devant Cuddy, crocs et griffes dehors.

Fenris accepta le challenge avec joie, probablement heureuse d'avoir affaire à autre chose qu'une arme en argent.

House plongea, visant les pattes, tandis que Cuddy passait derrière, espérant couper toute possibilité de battre en retraite à la louve.

La bête sauta de côté, évitant que Cuddy lui assène un coup d'épée directement entre les omoplates, mais n'évita pas les crocs de House qui se serrèrent sur sa patte avant droite.

Le diagnosticien regarda avec intérêt la substance noire qui s'écoula de la plaie alors que Fenris tentait de se dégager tout en éloignant Cuddy d'un violent coup de queue.

« Tu peux passer en mode analytique plus tard !? » S'écria la doyenne en se relevant.

House secoua la tête avant d'interrompre la charge de Fenris par un coup d'épaule.

Fenris recula, visiblement vexée, avant de se dresser de toute sa hauteur.

Cuddy frissonna. Au garrot, elle faisait bien 30cm de plus que House. Un véritable mastodonte.

La louve emplit ses poumons d'air et lança un puissant hurlement, perçant les tympans de la doyenne. Cuddy se retint de se boucher les oreilles, sachant que baisser sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lui serait fatale.  
Elle risqua un regard en direction de House, et le vit aplatit par terre, les oreilles couchées, poussant des petits couinements plaintifs.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'écria-t-elle, essayant de couvrir le hurlement de Fenris avec sa voix.

Mais malgré leur proximité, House ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Il fallait que cette louve se taise.

La doyenne brandit son épée, prête à charger, mais la louve bondit soudainement en avant, passant à côté d'elle.

Lisa eu juste le temps de se retourner et voir Fenris refermer sa mâchoire sur la nuque de House, avant d'entendre le hurlement de celui ci.

House tenta vainement de redresser le museau pour niaquer sa tortionnaire, mais le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé faisait encore effet sur lui. Ce n'était pas son ouïe qu'elle avait attaqué, mais sa volonté même. Pour l'une des rares fois depuis sa naissance, House avait eu peur pour sa propre vie. Et cela en entendant le simple hurlement d'un loup.

Son regard dériva vers Cuddy, se retenant de gémir quand il sentit les crocs se resserrer un peu plus sur sa nuque. Il loucha en voyant un liquide bleu argenté semblable à la substance noir qui s'échappait de la patte de Fenris couler le long de son museau. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là avant que Cuddy ne prenne des risques inconsidérés pour le sortir de là. C'était pathétique. Il venait pour la sauver, et c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être secouru.  
Cette pensée bien ancrée en tête, il fit le dos rond, donnant un coup dans la gorge de Fenris. Celle ci resserra encore plus sa prise, étonnée et furieuse de rencontrer encore de la résistance malgré son hurlement.

House fouetta l'air de sa queue, tentant de balayer les pattes arrières de Fenris, mais les appuis de la louve étaient sûrs, les griffes légèrement plantées dans le sol pour s'assurer d'une bonne prise.  
Finalement, il leva une patte et griffa l'épaule de la louve, enfonçant ses griffes aussi profondément que possible, priant pour que la douleur la fasse céder.

Cuddy se précipita sur les deux loups-garous en train de lutter, craignant les séquelles que Fenris pouvait laisser à House si elle le blessait dans cette endroit. Une fois de plus, elle brandit son sabre, visant le flan : un endroit assez sensible pour faire du dégât et assez loin de House pour éviter de le sabrer par mégarde.

Sentant le coup arriver, la louve projeta violemment House au loin, ne semblant pas le moins du monde incommodée par la griffure qu'elle venait de subir. Elle bondit ensuite sur le coté, esquivant sans mal le sabre d'argent et donna un coup de boule dans le bras de l'humaine. L'épée vola un peu plus loin, et alla se planter au sol, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où House avait atterrit.

Cuddy poussa un cri quand la louve lui donna un deuxième coup à l'estomac, ne prenant bizarrement pas la peine de déchirer sa chair.

« Misérable humaine, tu pensais pouvoir me vaincre ? » Rugit une voix, semblant venir de nul part.

« Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortit jusqu'ici. » Commenta Cuddy avec défiance.

« C'est seulement parce que je l'ai bien voulu. »

Un sentiment oppressant emplit la poitrine de Cuddy, alors que la crainte commençait à réellement se faire sentir.  
Elle scruta les alentours, cherchant du regard la louve, mais celle ci semblait avoir disparu.  
Cependant, ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas le moins du monde : l'espace autour d'elle semblait s'amenuiser, comme si des murs se rapprochait dans le seul but de l'étouffer.

Elle chercha désespérément House du regard, mais lui aussi ne semblait plus être là.

La doyenne commença à courir vers les arbres du parc, mais fut stoppée net dans sa course par une surface plane, dur et froide.  
Elle posa sa main, retenant un juron sur la vitre qui était apparu de nul part. Elle devinait qu'il devait y en avoir tout autour d'elle, et que c'est cela qui lui avait donné ce soudain sentiment d'enfermement. Ses pensées passèrent brièvement vers House qui n'avait jamais aimé les petits espaces fermés avant de longer le mur de verre, la main posée sur la paroi, tentant de trouver une ouverture.  
Seulement après quelques mètres, un violent choc électrique la parcouru de part en part, et elle tomba au sol.  
Relevant les yeux, Cuddy vit avec horreur Fenris, sous forme humaine, qui tenait d'une main ganté le sabre en argent sous la gorge de House qui semblait semi-conscient, les yeux entrouverts.

\- J'ai toujours eu de l'intérêt pour de nouvelles découvertes. Commenta la louve d'une voix suave. Pour illustrer, que va-t-il se produire, si j'occis quelqu'un pendant qu'il n'est pas dans son enveloppe charnelle ?

Le cœur battant, Cuddy hurla d'arrêter, en vain.

Mais la lame ne rencontra que du vide.


	18. Chapter 18

BONSOIR! Voici pour vous et rien que pour vous, la SUITEUH!

**IndyStarkJr : Excellent, continue de ne pas résister *rire de Palpatine* Contente que l'action t'ai plu, c'est pas la chose la plus facile à transcrire ^^ Merci pour ta review et ta lecture continue =)**

RER

* * *

House ouvrit les yeux brusquement, son cœur cognant de toute ses forces sur sa cage thoracique.

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Wilson, accroupi en face de lui.

\- Cuddy ! Est-ce que...

Il porta sa main à la gorge en sentant une douleur lancinante se manifester.

\- J'ai su que ça sentait le roussit quand ce point rouge est apparu sur ton cou. Dit Stacy avec gravité. Fenris a gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

House se leva d'un coup, notant brièvement le sang qui dégoulinait de sa nuque, et se retourna vers l'autel sur lequel était allongée Cuddy.

\- Je peux encore me battre. Gronda-t-il Et Cuddy aussi. On l'a presque...

Il fut interrompu quand Cuddy se redressa brusquement, et fixa son regard sur lui avant de lentement le faire glisser vers Stacy.

\- C'était donc ça... Souffla-t-elle.

Son regard glissa à nouveau sur House.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était dans les mœurs de s'acoquiner avec des vampires !

\- J'ignorais que tu connaissais le verbe acoquiner !

Stacy passa brusquement derrière Cuddy, prête à lui briser la nuque, mais House tira la doyenne en avant, et asséna une machette au vampire.

L'avocate recula d'un pas, à peu près aussi surprise que House qui fixait son bras d'un air horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Cria-t-elle. Fenris va tout détruire si on la laisse sortir d'ici en vie !

House secoua la tête, exprimant autant son refus que chassant l'idée qu'il venait de frapper son ex de son esprit.

\- Cuddy peut encore se battre, si on tue Fenris maintenant, elle va mourir ! Lança-t-il.

\- C'est chevaleresque de ta part, le louveteau, mais je doute que ton amie réussisse, de toute façon. S'amusa Fenris.

\- Cuddy n'est pas un loup-garou. Répondit House d'un ton glacial. Donc, toi non plus.

\- En effet, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Concéda Fenris. Je suis le _premier _loup-garou.

Ce fut Stacy qui tira House en avant quand Fenris commença à changer de forme, montrant la force d'origine des lycanthropes dans toute sa splendeur.

« C'est à cause des faibles comme toi que notre race est en voie d'extinction » Accusa la voix résonante de Fenris.

\- J'éviterai de dire de House qu'il est faible... Marmonna Wilson, qui s'était éloigné, et stratégiquement placé devant Maggie.

\- ON S'CASSE ! Lança une voix depuis l'entrée.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Tritter, les vêtements déchirés et souffrant de multiples bleus et petites coupures, leur faire des signes urgents, l'air étonnamment apeuré.

House ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais un coup sec sur la tête l'interrompit.  
Stacy hissa le corps inerte de son ancien amant sur son épaule.

\- Suivez Mickaël !

Ils dévalèrent les corridors à pleine vitesse, mettant efficacement autant de distance que possible entre la louve et eux.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle cherche à nous suivre... Dit Steam en regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Non, elle a des larbins pour ça. Répondit Tritter sans changer sa vitesse de course. Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer maintenant. Nous sommes en sous-nombre. Et si la légende dit vrai, Fenris est capable de plier la volonté des autres loup-garous. On a pas besoin de deux changements de camp supplémentaires. Ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil pour House et Maggie.

Stacy acquiesça, sentant enfin l'air frais sur son visage. La surface n'était pas loin.

* * *

H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H][H

* * *

Ils avaient fait le chemin avec beaucoup de difficultés jusqu'à l'appartement de House. Stacy avait allongé le propriétaire des lieux sur son canapé, en attendant qu'il se réveille, là où ils pouvaient garder un œil sur lui. Ils étaient tous assis à divers endroit du salon, reprenant leur souffle, ou broyant du noir, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ce fut Wilson, assis sur le banc du piano qui résuma la pensée de tout le monde.

\- C'est une catastrophe.

\- Malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur notre sort. Répondit Tritter. Il faut qu'on mette Fenris hors d'état de nuire au plus vite. Et nous sommes trois capables de nous battre contre elle.

\- Les vampires accepteraient peut-être une alliance... Proposa Steam.

\- Compte pas là dessus. Répondit Stacy. On doit être les deux seuls vampires raisonnables que tu ne rencontreras jamais.

Wilson lança une petite exclamation de mépris, se rappelant à quel point Tritter était « raisonnable ».

\- Nous devons la frapper quand elle ne s'y attend pas. Les élémentaires n'ont pas d'odeur. Donc Steam peut la tuer pendant que Mickaël et moi faisons diversion.

\- Faudra d'abord me passer dessus.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers House.

\- Greg... Réfléchis un peu... Commença Stacy.

House tâta faiblement le bandage scotché à sa nuque.

\- Tu m'as injecté un sédatif ?! S'exclama-t-il, lançant un regard accusateur à Wilson.

Wilson acquiesça.

\- On a pas besoin que tu fasses des conneries maintenant, House.

House se redressa tant bien que mal, le produit et la douleur le rendant trop faible pour se lever.

\- Alors tu es d'accord avec eux ? Demanda-t-il froidement en pointant le doigt vers Stacy et Tritter. Tu es d'accord pour tuer Fenris tout en sacrifiant Cuddy ?

Wilson évita son regard.

\- Ne vas pas croire que ça me plaît...

House commença à parler en même temps que lui, ne prenant pas en compte que Wilson n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se taire.

\- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi tu...

\- … mais si on doit sacrifier Cuddy...

\- … es d'accord avec leur plan à la con, il y a forcément...

\- … pour le bien de l'humanité, alors oui...

\- … un autre moyen de s'en sortir.

\- … c'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

\- Ne viens pas me dire que tu sais ce qu'elle voudrait ! Cria House.

Il retomba sur le canapé, son petit éclat de colère lui avait sapé les forces. Il reprit plus doucement.

\- Cuddy a son hôpital, elle a Rachel, elle a encore sa mère qu'elle espère toujours rendre fière... et sa sœur à qui elle a pas encore botté le cul ! Elle a beaucoup trop à perdre pour vouloir mourir.

Stacy posa sa main sur son genou, l'air désolé.

\- On n'y peut rien, House. Fenris a gagné.

Les deux vampires se levèrent dans une synchronisation effrayante.

\- Steam...

L'élémentaire se leva à son tour, essayant de ne pas regarder la détresse de l'homme sur le canapé.

\- Nous devons y aller... Wilson ?

Wilson fixait ses mains, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ses larmes.

\- Je peux pas. Sans moi.

\- Ça aurait été un boulet de toute façon. Grogna Tritter.

Le coup de coude qu'il reçu dans les côtes lui coupa le souffle.

\- Okay. Dit Stacy, doucement. Restes ici avec House et Maggie. Si nous ne revenons pas... Je crois que vous verrez à la télé si Fenris se balade dans la rue ou non...

La porte claqua derrière elle, laissant les deux loups-garou et Wilson seuls.

La louve se leva à son tour, l'air abattu.

\- Il faut que je retrouve mon fils.

Wilson acquiesça.

\- Ça ira ? C'est un peu la guerre, dehors...

\- Nous avons laissé Fenris à l'opposé de chez moi. Tous les loups-garou et les vampires vont converger là bas. Ça ira.

Wilson écrivit rapidement sur un bout de papier qu'il lui tendit.

\- Mon numéro... Au cas où.

Maggie le prit avec reconnaissance et sortit à son tour.

Cinq longue minutes passèrent, House essayant d'évacuer le sédatif par la force de l'esprit, et Wilson observant silencieusement les passants par la fenêtre.

Alors que le loup-garou sentait ses forces revenir, Wilson se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors... C'est quoi le plan ?

House lui répondit par un regard confus.

\- Tu veux sauver Cuddy ? Clarifia Wilson.

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche, percutant enfin ou Wilson voulait en venir.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser Tritter et Stacy la tuer sans rien dire ?

House secoua lentement la tête, se demandant effectivement comment il avait pu s'imaginer une chose pareil.

\- A nous deux ça va pas être facile. Dit-il finalement. Et squatter sa tête pour botter le cul à ce loup-garou débile n'est plus une option si Stacy n'est pas là.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

House soupira avant de se lancer dans un résumé des événements qui avaient eu lieu dans la tête de la doyenne.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Cuddy est prisonnière... Pas morte.

\- Oui. Fenris doit la garder quelque part dans sa propre tête afin de l'empêcher d'influencer ses actions.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée tout simplement ?

House pointa du doigt le bandage que Wilson lui avait fait dans la nuque.

\- Si elle avait abîmé son corps, cela se serait retourné contre elle. On doit attirer Fenris dans un piège. Essayer de faire sortir Cuddy de sa cage.

\- Comment tu veux t'y prendre sans Stacy ?

House réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Dans son propre esprit, elle est casi omnipotente, elle doit juste faire preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve. Il faut lui donner une raison de sortir. Si elle se trouvait face à Rachel par exemple...

\- On peut pas exposer Rachel au danger, House ! S'exclama immédiatement Wilson.

\- Je sais. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, Cuddy ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Donc tu penses que si on la mettait en face de quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour elle, elle réussirait à se débarrasser de Fenris ?

\- C'est à peu près ça... L'hôpital peut-être ?

Wilson le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, t'es vraiment un abruti.

House lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- Toi ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Elle t'aime ! Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal !

House baissa le regard vers ses mains.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que si ça foire, on n'aura pas de seconde chance !

Wilson l'attrapa par le col, le traînant derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr, j'suis sûr. Allez, on va la chercher.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut mes poulets!

Non c'est pas une erreur. Ceci est bien un chapitre de Tooth and Claw. Qui a dit que je l'avais oublié ? Personne? Bon.  
Allez, courrier des lecteurs ^^

**IndyStarkJr : J'ai aucune idée de si je t'ai déjà répondu. C'est grave XD. Merci beaucoup pour la review, ce chapitre répondra a tes attentes (enfin j'espère, je m'avance un peu là.) Pour le prénom de Fenris, j'ai simplement prit la divinité nordique Fenrir (Le loup géant dévoreur de monde, fils de Loki et l'un des acteurs principaux du Ragnarok) et j'ai changé une lettre pour féminiser. Oui je trouve que "is" ça fait plus féminin, me demande pas xD. Tu noteras que JK Rowling avait la même référence pour Fenrir Greyback ^^**

**L's : J't'en pris ^^ En espérant que celle ci te plaira aussi.**

**xega : Franchement. Qui n'était pas sceptique en commençant cette fic ? :p**

**Contente que tu aimes, enjoy pour la suite!**

Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas une review en partant ^^

* * *

Wilson conduisait en direction du Plainsboro, tandis que House jouait avec le bouton de volume de la radio, espérant entendre un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire référence à Cuddy. Mais au vu des événements de la soirée, les médias avaient beaucoup trop à se mettre sous la dent pour s'intéresser à un groupe de loups en particulier.

La radio leur permit d'éviter les zones de conflit, et d'arriver assez rapidement à l'hôpital. Wilson arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée des urgences dans un crissement de pneu.

\- On récapitule. On vient au Plainsboro parce que ? Demanda Wilson, un sourcil haussé en direction de House.

\- Fenris est probablement influencée par Cuddy, soit elle va vouloir détruire tout ce qui lui est cher, à commencer par ce lieu, soit parce que Cuddy cherche à nous retrouver pour qu'on l'arrête.

\- A force d'essayer d'anticiper les moindres faits et gestes de tes ennemis, tu vas finir par faire des conneries !

\- Je m'en sors pas si mal, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu devrais pas trop me faire la leçon étant donné que tu bases toute ta survie sur l'idée que Cuddy est trop folle de moi pour pouvoir me tuer.

\- Je sais comment elle fonctionne. Dit Wilson avec un haussement d'épaule. Je suis juste surpris que tu ne partages pas la même vision des choses.

L'hôpital fourmillait d'infirmières et de médecins courant dans tous les sens, la mobilisation des urgence étant devenue une priorité.

\- Docteur Wilson ! Vous tombez bien ! S'écria l'infirmière chef en se précipitant sur eux. Les urgences sont bondées, on a besoin de médecins supplémentaires !

House haussa un sourcil. Il était devenu transparent ? Ou elle avait enfin compris qu'il était trop bon pour les basses besognes ?

\- Désolé, Brenda, mais House et moi avons plus important à faire.

Brenda vacilla littéralement. Plus important qu'un service rempli de blessés dans des états plus ou moins critique ?

\- Vous savez au moins où est le docteur Cuddy ?

\- Justement. Intervint House. C'est pour elle qu'on est là.

Il tendit le cou, pour pouvoir regarder par dessus l'épaule de l'infirmière.

\- Est ce que des patients ont eu des comportement anormaux ? Interrogea-t-il.

\- Mis-à part ceux qui hurlent que des morts vivants emplissent les rues ? Non. Et au vu de ce que disent les médias, je commence à me demander, s'ils n'ont pas raison...

\- Des traces de morsures ?

\- Quelques-unes, oui.

\- Vous devez les mettre en quarantaine et avec des contentions ! S'exclama Wilson.

\- Uniquement les morsures de vampire, les loup-garou ne poseront pas de problème au réveil. Ajouta House.

Brenda les regarda s'éloigner bouche bée en direction du hall d'entrée. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le calendrier posé sur le bureau de l'accueil, et s'étant assurée qu'on était ni en Avril ni le soir d'Halloween, elle haussa les épaules et retourna au travail.

* * *

House jouait avec une babiole sur le bureau de Cuddy l'air sombre. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, sa canne posée entre ses jambes, la faible lumière de la lampe dans un coin de la pièce jetant une ombre inquiétante sur son visage.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi, seul contre ses sbires ?

Wilson était dans le coin de la pièce, vaguement dissimulé par une étagère.

\- Les probabilités sont contre moi. Dit Wilson d'un ton léger.

House se redressa avec incrédulité.

\- Tu as pas l'intention de te sacrifier quand même !

\- Je suis inodore, donc j'ai l'effet de surprise, je peux me changer en flammes et j'ai une douzaine de scalpels en argent sur moi. Ça ira House.

House gonfla les joues, n'aimant pas les risques qu'il faisait courir à Wilson. Mais ils devaient absolument écarter Fenris/Cuddy de ses sbires pour lui permettre de lui parler sans être interrompu.

Le loup-garou tourna vivement la tête sur sa droite, ses narines frémissant légèrement.

\- Elle approche...

\- Dingue ! T'avais raison !

Le diagnosticien roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison et... Merde. Problème en vue !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer un Foreman à l'air passablement énervé.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Vous voulez une histoire ? Demanda House avec un sourire idiot. « Il était une fois, un petit neurologue qui s'appelait... Eric. » Vous noterez que le prénom est choisit complètement au hasard.

\- House...

\- Donc, Eric travaillait dans un hôpital...

\- House !

\- Sous les ordres d'un excentrique mais pas moins génialissime diagnosticien...

\- HOUSE ! Arrêtez vos conneries et écoutez moi !

\- A qui il ferait mieux de parler sur un autre ton, s'il veut pas perdre son job...

\- C'est Brenda qui m'a demandé de vous raisonner. Les urgences sont pleines, on a besoin de tous les médecins possible, sinon on va devoir refuser des patients. Où est Cuddy ?!

House déglutit.

Foreman fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension quand il trouva un sentiment dans les yeux du diagnosticien qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

De la peur ?

Brusquement, House se redressa et le tira par le col, le faisant passer par dessus le bureau. Alors que le neurologue s'écrasait face contre terre sur la moquette, House jeta un bref regard à Wilson qui lui répondit par un léger signe de tête.

House retourna son siège faisant face à la vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, jetant un regard impérieux à Foreman.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, franchie par quatre hommes entièrement nus précédés de Fenris nue également.

Passé le premier réflexe d'avertir son regard, Wilson nota avec étonnement et inquiétude les tatouages qu'elle avait sur les bras et les jambes. Ils semblaient représenter des vignes s'entortillant de manière gracieuses sur elles même .

Le fauteuil couina alors que House se retournait, caressant nonchalamment un ours en peluche qu'il avait prit dans le tiroir du bureau.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

Foreman jeta un regard par dessus le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

House le fit taire d'un coup de pied sec dans le tibia.

\- Je voulais parler à la proprio.

\- Tu es coriace. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, rends toi à l'évidence. Répondit Fenris narquoisement.

House se leva avec un regard froid.

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Tu te penses en mesure de me donner des ordres ?

House haussa un sourcil. Elle... Elle avait grandit. Elle était aussi grande que lui. Et certains aspect de la lycanthropie étaient visible, ses canines étaient sur-développées, ses oreilles pointues et ses doigts dotés de griffes. Sa musculature bien mieux dessinée.

Son regard migra un bref instant vers le bas. Nope, les seins étaient toujours aussi beaux.

Il releva les yeux, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui.

Il jeta un bref regard à Foreman. Contrairement à Wilson où aux autres élémentaires, les loups-garous pouvait le sentir. Inutile de le cacher.

\- Je suis simplement venu parler. Dit House. L'humain peut partir.

\- Ne pourrait-il pas plutôt être une monnaie d'échange à mon avantage ? Répondit Fenris avec un air mauvais.

Cette expression faciale n'allait pas du tout à Cuddy, décida instantanément House.

\- Et bien... Il est de mon coté du bureau ! Fit House en haussant les épaules.

Fenris donna un violent coup de pied dans le bureau le cassant en deux.

House fixa le meuble brisé, bouche bée.

\- Hey ! J'ai offert ce truc à Cuddy l'année dernière ! Protesta-t-il avec indignation.

\- House... Commença Foreman.

\- La ferme ! Je sais que vous comprenez rien, mais c'est pas le moment ! Rétorqua House, en le repoussant derrière lui.

Il reporta son attention sur Fenris.

\- Écoute, Cuddy, je sais qu'on s'est fait botter le cul tout à l'heure et franchement, ça craint, mais là c'est le moment de te réveiller. Ton hôpital va pas tarder à tomber en morceaux.

Wilson se retint de le traiter d'idiot. C'était pas ça le plus important !

\- Très émouvant. C'est terminé. Dit Fenris en tendant une main aux ongles pointus sur House.

House la saisit au poignet, l'empêchant de finir son geste et lança un bref regard par dessus l'épaule de Fenris.

Aussitôt, Wilson surgit de sa cachette, scalpels dehors, se jetant sur les sbires de Fenris. Cette dernière saisit House par le col et le jeta sans difficulté au travers de la porte vitrée, le suivant jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

House se releva difficilement en s'appuyant au bureau de la réception, des feuilles de dossiers voletant autour de lui.  
Son regard balaya rapidement la grande pièce, notant les personnes qui regardaient la scène d'un air choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Cria-t-il. Barrez vous !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, la vingtaine de personnes se trouvant dans le hall partit en courant de manière désorganisée, évitant tout de même le centre du hall où Fenris s'avançait lentement vers House qui était courbé en avant, une main sur sa jambe droite.

Des bruits de combat et une odeur de sang – pas celui de Wilson – émanaient du bureau de Cuddy. Il devait en finir vite avant que les loups-garou ne reprennent leurs esprits et se rendent compte qu'ils étaient à 4 contre 1. Contre Wilson qui plus est.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que la destruction de ton bureau est de ma faute ce coup ci. Grommela House en se redressant entièrement.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à t'opposer à moi ? Tu vas juste faire tuer tes amis.

\- Je suis presque sûr que je les perdrais aussi si je me soumets à ton petit programme. Répliqua House. Maintenant, Cuddy, toi qui aime avoir la classe et te faire respecter par tes employés, t'es au courant que t'es à poils, couverte de tatouages ridicules en plein milieu du hall ?

\- Transformes toi si tu tiens à la vie. Rétorqua Fenris alors que sa forme s'allongeait.

House prit le loup-garou de plein fouet, sa jambe douloureuse ne lui permettant pas d'esquiver la charge. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment, produisant dans son crâne une explosion de douleur qui lui fit oublier un instant son membre mutilé et les multiples coupures qu'il s'était fait en traversant la vitre.  
Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté pour échapper au souffle chaud du loup-garou sur son visage, se préparant à sentir les dents de la bête lui trancher la gorge.

\- Cuddy ! Cria Wilson depuis le bureau. C'est le moment de vous réveiller, il va mourir !

House tourna le regard vers les crocs de Fenris au dessus de lui. Il le retenait, Wilson, avec ses grandes idées !

Des images de Rachel et Cuddy dansèrent dans un coin de sa tête, toutes deux aussi souriantes que possible, partageant des moments avec lui.

Du bonheur.

C'était tout un univers de possibilités qui se désintégrait devant lui, alors qu'une coquille ressemblant à la femme qu'il aimait s'apprêtait à le mettre à mort, faisant en même temps disparaître toute possibilité de retour à la normale pour elle.  
Une petite fille laissée sans parents.

Une espèce de demi-déesse mettant le monde entier à feu et à sang.

Il sentit une perle salée se former au coin de son œil droit et lentement s'écouler vers sa tempe. Il l'aurait rageusement essuyée en temps normal, mais les pattes du loup-garou étaient posée sur ses bras, empêchant toute possibilité de mouvement.

Le souffle se figea un instant et la pression sur ses bras diminua alors que les pattes redevenaient lentement des mains.

House se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder le loup revenir sous forme humaine, laissant place à une femme haletante, son regard ayant perdu tout trace de malice qui l'habitait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Cuddy ? Demanda House.

\- Je suis tellement désolée House. Gémit-elle, les yeux implorant.

Il se crispa.

\- C'était une larme virile ! J'avais quelque chose dans l'œil, c'est tout ! Lança-t-il précipitamment.

Ils se retournèrent, observant une gerbe de flammes qui s'échappait du bureau de la doyenne, dégageant une odeur de poil brûlé.

\- Un peu d'aide là dedans, ce serait pas de trop ! Cria Wilson.

House retira son T-shirt, le donna à Cuddy sans un mot, puis se leva et changea de forme tout en se précipitant sur le bureau.

La pièce était un véritable carnage, mis à part l'ameublement et les murs noircis par les flammes, deux des loups-garous gisaient au sol, des scalpels plantés dans différentes parties du corps.  
Wilson était dans un coin de la pièce tenant en respect les deux autres, un scalpel dans chaque main tendus devant lui.

House se ramassa sur lui même près à bondir sur l'un des deux ennemis quand la voix de Cuddy s'éleva derrière lui :

\- Couché !

Il regarda avec incompréhension les deux loups-garous en face de lui s'aplatir au sol en couinant, puis se retourna vers Cuddy qui, bien qu'elle avait retrouvé sa taille normale avait toujours ses tatouages et une lueur étrange qui brillait dans le regard.

\- Sortez d'ici, maintenant ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Les deux loups-garous rampèrent vers le hall, jetant des regards circonspect sur leur Alpha alors qu'ils passaient à coté d'elle.

House se redressa sous forme humaine, fixant les loups-garous s'éloigner, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Cuddy lui renvoya un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu as l'air adorable quand tu fais cette tête.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, tu viens à peine de me le montrer. Murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le torse de son petit-ami.

Wilson se racla bruyamment la gorge, montrant d'un signe de tête Foreman dont l'expression faciale était une bonne reproduction de celle de House quelques instants auparavant.

\- Foreman ? Appela House.

\- Je...Que...Ghh...

\- Wilson, file moi ton portable, il faut immortaliser ce moment.

L'oncologue roula des yeux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Foreman montre enfin une autre expression faciale que celle de l'ennui ! Dépêche toi, si ça se trouve, ça va lui passer !

Wilson l'ignora, s'adressant à Cuddy.

\- Vous venez d'avoir une sacré promotion, de directrice d'hôpital à chef des lycans... Mais et Fenris ?

\- Disons qu'on a échangé les rôles. Dit Cuddy. Je l'ai prise de court, elle ne s'était pas imaginé que je puisse traverser sa barrière.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle pourrait revenir ! S'exclama House. On doit trouver un moyen de la chasser définitivement !

Cuddy secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Cuddy, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me lever un matin pour découvrir que Fenris a reprit le contrôle de ton corps !

\- Avec le pouvoir qu'elle m'a laissé, on a les moyens d'arrêter le chaos qu'il y a dans les rues. On doit le faire. Ou l'avenir dont tu rêves avec Rachel et moi sera compromis.

House recula légèrement.

\- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

\- Non... J'ai juste ressentis la même chose.

House baissa les yeux, prit sur le fait d'avoir des sentiments quand une voix résonna de l'extérieur du bureau.

\- Alors Greg, tu fais encore de l'exhibitionnisme ?

House se retourna pour faire face à Stacy, Tritter et Steam.

\- T'avais tort. Fit-il d'un air narquois.

\- C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? Bougonna Wilson, en s'époussetant.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé empêcher House de faire quelque chose de stupide ? Interrogea Stacy d'un air sévère.

\- Eh bien. J'suis content de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

Tritter se pencha sur Foreman d'un air intéressé.

\- C'est un cas de mort cérébrale ?

House secoua sa main devant les yeux de Foreman.

\- Hé oh ! Foreman est demandé à l'accueil.

Foreman sembla revenir brusquement à la réalité, ses yeux se focalisant à la manière d'un objectif d'appareil photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ?

\- Le monde réel. Rétorqua House. Et c'est pas fini. Vous avez pas des urgences à aller aider ?

Le neurologue ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il venait de voir son patron se transformer en loup géant, sa patronne faire de même tout en montrant une seconde personnalité qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout, le meilleur ami de son patron se battre seul contre quatre tout en produisant des gerbes de flammes, et Stacy et Tritter venaient de débarquer comme si de rien n'était...

Trop pour lui.

\- J'aurai des explications quand cette merde sera finie j'espère. Bougonna-t-il en sortant du bureau.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, Lisa. Dit Stacy en se tournant vers elle.

House lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien de plus, elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de ses interventions passées.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Wilson.

House jeta un regard de coté à Cuddy.

\- Tu veux pas aller voir Dracula, te faire posséder par lui et reprendre le contrôle pour donner des ordres à tous les vampires ?

\- On n'est pas une race de cabots serviles, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche chez nous ! Rétorqua Tritter.

House l'ignora royalement.

\- On peut au moins rallier les loups-garous, ils sont pas étrangers au bordel qu'il y a dans les rues.

\- Ça fera un camp de pacifié.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète maintenant, c'est la réaction des autorités. Faire face à des pistolets, c'est une choses, mais s'ils envoient l'armée... Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dans la tête à Venise ! S'exclama Stacy.  
\- Pas grand chose apparemment. Répondit Lisa. Dis-moi Stacy, tu peux sentir la présence de Fenris ?

Stacy se retourna vers elle.

\- Oui, pour...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant ce que ça impliquait.

\- Tous les vampires de la planète vont vouloir ta peau.

\- Et ils vont tous débarquer à Princeton.

* * *

Vous voulez une référence obscure ?  
Dans le tout premier manga que j'ai lu, "Inuyasha", une jeune fille du nom de Kagome a des pouvoirs de prêtresse. Elle rencontre un demi-démon du nom de Inuyasha qui est mi-humain mi-chien. Quand il fait de la merde (ce qui arrive assez souvent à cause de son tempérament agressif) elle lui dit "Couché" et ça le force à s'aplatir par terre.  
Voilà, c'était la référence obscure du chapitre xD


End file.
